Obsessed
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: When a successful financial adviser, Jacob Black, settles into a new Seattle home with his wife Leah and their young son, everything seems perfect. But when a hot new temp, Bella, joins the firm, Jacob's life takes a strange turn.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Here's a new Blackwater story based mildly on the movie **_**obsessed. **_**Please enjoy, and leave some reviews. (:**

_Prologue _

"Have I ever asked you for anything?" Leah asked, her voice shaking. "I never asked you for _anything. _All I ever asked was for you to be honest with me."

Jacob looked at her with cowardly eyes, his heart beating miles per minute. The last thing he wanted was for Leah to look at him the way that she was at that exact moment.

"I have been honest with you," he breathed. "You know me, Lee."

"No, you didn't! You lied! The Jacob I know would have told me from the beginning, but you let this happen. You let this go on," she shrieked. By now, angry tears were starting to spill down her hazel cheeks.

"Tell me what I can do so I can fix this," he pleaded, stepping closer to her. She backed away instinctively, her lips quivering.

"Get out of my house!" she screamed, pointing to the door. "Pack your shit, and get the fuck out of here!" Jacob's jaw clenched, and he felt his ears red with anger.

"And where do you suggest I go, Leah?" he asked, his anger getting the best of him.

"To Hell!" she snapped. There was a pregnant pause as the two stared at each other intensely. She began to walk away, her heels clanking away for emphasize. Out of nowhere, she turned to him sharply. "But until then, I suggest you go stay with Seth."

With that, she stormed away, leaving him standing there like a homeless dog.


	2. Temp Girl

"Are you ready for this?" Jacob asked, clutching tightly on Leah's sweaty hand. She smiled cheekily as she held Jacob Jr. in her arms. He had just turned two, and he was getting a little heavy for Leah's liking.

"I'm ready," she said confidently, as Jacob led her into the front yard of their new home. He was the only one who had seen it, and he knew that she would absolutely _love _it.

He walked ahead of them and stood on their front porch. He pulled the key out of his pocket and flipped it around in his hand. He looked behind him at Leah's nervous face and grinned. "Well, come on!"

Leah slowly made her way to stand next to her husband and reached for his hand again.

"Just open the goddamn door," she urged. Jacob laughed under his breath before unlocking the wooden door. He pushed the door open and the look on her face was priceless. She stepped inside, reveling in the beauty of her new place. She smiled ecstatically as she made her way into the kitchen. She put Jay Jay down on the floor as he waddled away like a baby penguin.

"Jake… I don't know what to say," she said breathlessly, turning to him. He closed the distance between them and grabbed both of her hands in his.

"Just say that you're gonna show me a good time tonight," he whispered huskily, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. She smiled and kissed him chastely.

"I guess so…" she whispered back seductively. "Couldn't hurt to break in every room of the house."

He swooped down and picked her up, swinging her around. He sat her down on the counter and stood in between her legs. He brought his lips down to hers in a hungry manner. She moaned subconsciously, tangling her fingers in his short hair. He gripped her waist, trailing his fingers up her shirt. She halted his hand, breaking their kiss.

"Not in front of the baby," she whispered cautiously, watching as their child ran around the empty living room. Jacob groaned quietly and stepped away from her, peeping down at the bulge in his pants.

"Just a few more hours and the kid will be in bed," he mumbled, giving her a cocky grin. She narrowed her eyes at him and hopped off of the counter.

"Watch it," she warned, walking over to scoop Jay Jay into her arms. She kissed his tan cheek and cooed at him in baby language. "_Jacob Jr. _will be in bed in a few hours. He's _your _kid, not some child from across the street," she snapped. Jacob laughed and walked over to ruffle Jay Jay's hair.

"I was only kidding," he reassured. Leah rolled her eyes and began walking around the rest of the house. She was love struck at the amount of space that they would be able to have. Jacob was just counting the many places that he'd be able to sex her up in. He smiled to himself.

…

His thrusts were becoming more and more steady with each moan that she let out. She chanted his name as if it were a prayer, clawing at his back. He held her hips in a bruising embrace, rocking into her over and over.

"God, J-Jake, I'm so close…" she gasped, bringing her lips to his. She kissed him helplessly, her walls clenching around his dick. He began to thrust faster, wanting to get her over the edge. He loved the way she tugged at her lip, waiting for her orgasm to take over.

She let out a dramatic yelp as she came long and hard. His orgasm came seconds later as he tugged at the loose ends of her hair. He let out a slur of curse words as he rode it out. After a few more seconds of pounding intensively into her, he collapsed on top of her. Their breathing was unsteady before Leah decided to speak up.

"I hope that wasn't your way of saying that you wanted a quick booty call before work," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. She smiled as he grazed his lips over the top of her breasts.

"I just wanted a quick booty call before work," he finally said, watching as she narrowed her eyes into slits. He laughed loudly, kissing her quickly. "Only kidding. A guy can't fuck his wife before work? And I didn't hear you complaining."

She scoffed and picked up her shirt, tossing it at him. He began to tickle her, smiling internally at the light giggles that she rewarded him with.

"Get off of me, Black," she said, pushing him away from her. She stood to her feet and reached for the blanket to cover herself. He pulled it away before she could grab it.

"Since when do you have to cover yourself around me?" he asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the bed. She groaned playfully and stood up again.

"When you started talking shit," she said bluntly, twisting her round ass into the master bathroom. He did a cat whistle as she strutted out of sight. He absolutely _loved _being married to that woman.

…

Jacob walked into the Volturi Inc. office building that sat at the peak of Seattle. It was at least 30 stories high, and it was filled with Seattle's best, sophisticated, and not to mention freakiest, employees. Jacob saw his best friend, Emmett, lollygagging by the vending machine as he headed for his office.

"Hey man!" Jacob greeted, walking over to join Emmett. Emmett fist bumped him before fixing his eyes on whatever he had been staring at before Jacob walked over. Jacob turned his head in that direction, and noticed that he had been staring at Rosalie Hale. She had on a short, black skirt to go with an orange blouse that showed every ounce of her cleavage. She was bent over a desk, looking through some paperwork at Paul's desk. He was giving her "fuck me" eyes as she signed off her signature on whatever document they were discussing.

"Man, I'd do _anything _to get in between those legs of hers," Emmett said, not even daring to tear his eyes away from her toned legs. Jacob shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his suit. Rosalie was hot, but she was too much of a whore for Jacob's taste.

"She's cute," Jacob said once Emmett gave him a questioning stare. Seconds later, a slim brunette came strutting past. She had long, flowy hair, and heels that probably gave her majority of her height. Her legs were pale, much like the rest of her body, but it fit her well. She had on a black, fitted dress, and you could hardly tell that she had any make-up on that gorgeous face of hers. Jacob had never seen her around the firm.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked, absentmindedly looking her up and down. Emmett licked his lips and smirked.

"That's Bella Swan," Emmett said casually. "She's the new temp. _Your _new temp," he said, slurring out his last sentence with a hinted sexual message. Bella looked over in their direction, and locked eyes with Jacob. He didn't know whether to look away or smile, so he just waved at her awkwardly. She gave him a cunning smirk before entering Carlisle's office.

"Now _she's _hot!" Emmett howled, earning himself a few stares. Jacob laughed loudly, even though he couldn't help but agree. He nodded his head as him and Emmett began walking toward Jacob's office.

"I've seen better," Jacob said. Emmett rolled his eyes, as if he didn't believe him.

"Yeah? Like who?" he challenged.

"Leah," Jacob said, almost instantly.

"Oh, man. Don't get all husband-y on me, bro," Emmett joked. Jacob nudged his shoulder playfully as he unlocked the door to his office. He dropped his keys on his side table and flexed his arms.

"All I'm saying is, she's _your _temp. Bring on the echoed moans!" Emmett said, thrusting into the air playfully. Jacob waved him off, taking a seat at his desk.

"Nothing is going to happen," he declared. "I'm married. I have a kid, and I'm _happily _married. I don't need any roadside ass."

"Doesn't mean you can't make an exception for _that _ass," he said triumphantly. Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Jacob looked at it confusedly before walking over and opening it. Bella was standing at the door with a noticeable smirk on her face.

"Speak of the Devil," he heard Emmett say from the other side of the room. Bella seemed to have noticed it too, because she looked in his direction. She looked back up at Jacob and gestured for herself to step in. Jacob scrambled aside as she twisted in, a manila folder in her hands.

"I came to see Jacob Black," she said, staring between the two. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Jacob as he laughed under his breath.

"Jacob Black? Oh, he's a real asshole," Jacob said, stepping closer to Bella. She turned to him and cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she asked, a light smile pulling up at the ends of her lips. "Good thing I'm a pro at assholes," she whispered, a seductive edge to her tone. Jacob was at loss for words. He saw Emmett from the corner of his eye, smiling from ear to ear. He was enjoying every bit of this.

"I'm Jacob," Jacob finally said. Bella nodded, handing the folder to him.

"Thought so," she said back. "Well, I'm your new temp. I'll be handling everything for you, and I'm one hundred percent dedicated to making your job easier for you."

"Nice speech," he told her. She narrowed her eyes at him, much like Leah did. He smiled at the thought of her. "Told you he was an asshole," Jacob said when he noticed her facial expression.

"Like I said," she said, taking a slow step forward. "I'm a pro with them." with that, she exited the office. Emmett whistled, making another thrust into the air.

"She wants that dick, bro. It's written all over her face," he acknowledged. Jacob shook his head and flipped through the folder, taking a seat at his desk.

"She's probably no older than 17," Jacob said. Emmett went bug eyed.

"_That _ass? Bro, she's _at least _21. Stop making excuses," Emmett said, sitting across from his desk.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Jacob asked impatiently. Emmett raised his hands in surrender and stood to his feet.

"Fine, fine. But if you're not interested, I'm getting her number," Emmett remarked, exiting the office swiftly after. Jacob sighed and looked at the door, recalling the events of a few moments earlier in his head. Yeah, Bella was mind-blowingly hot. But, he wouldn't even _think _of doing anything with her. He cared about his wife too much. He'd just have to hide his raging boners every time he saw her, though.

**Author's Note: Reviews? ;) **


	3. Night on the Town

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! Life has been pretty hectic, but I'm going to try to start updating every Friday. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

Jacob was anxiously trying to keep up with his son's fast pace as he chased him around the living room, that was completely filled with boxes. Leah was fixing sandwiches, keeping a close watch on the two. She cringed as Jay Jay barely knocked over a lamp that she had decided to unpack.

"Jake!" she called, slamming the lid on the sandwich meat. He halted his running and looked over at his wife, a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, mocking an eighties man. She narrowed her eyes and continued to make the sandwiches.

"I swear, if you two break _anything, _I won't cook for a week," she threatened. Jacob's eyes widened as he swooped up their little rascal. Jacob absolutely adored Leah's cooking, and he knew that she wasn't bluffing when she said she wouldn't cook.

"How does your playpen sound, bud?" Jacob asked, sitting Jay Jay down in the spacious playpen. Jay Jay immediately started sounding off, standing up and clutching the edge of the pen. Jacob ruffled his hair before swiping his juice cup off of the counter. He handed it to the baby, which quickly got him to quiet down. Leah smirked to herself as she put one of the sandwiches on a plate, along with some chips. Jacob walked over and wrapped his long arms around her tiny waist.

"Hungry?" she asked, her mood shifting to intimate. He pecked her cheek, grabbing the plate from the counter.

"Starving," he responded. He unlaced his arms from around her and hopped on the counter, next to where she was standing. "But ya know, I'd kill for one of your famous pot roasts."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll make that for dinner tonight," she said, smiling up at him. She hopped on the counter beside him, taking a bite of her sandwich. They both had the day off, which they were both grateful for.

"What should we do today?" Jacob wondered. Leah pretended to think, already knowing how she wanted to spend the day.

"How about... the mall?" she asked. Jacob immediately scrunched up his nose.

"The _mall?_" he asked in disgust. She nodded, twinkling her eyes at him.

"We should really shop for stuff to put in this huge ass house. Plus, Victoria's Secret is having a sale," she said, singing the last part. Jacob loved Victoria's Secret, for the simple fact that everything in that store made Leah look like the Goddess that she truly was. He smirked, finally giving in.

"Fine. But, I get to get a new pair of Nikes," he chimed in. She rolled her eyes, lending her hand out. He shook it gratefully as they both continued to devour their sandwiches.

…

By the time the Black's got home, it was around 11 pm. Jay Jay was knocked out, head resting on his mothers shoulder as they strolled into the house. Jacob had several bags in his arms as they tiptoed into the house as quietly as possible—they didn't want Jay Jay waking up and screaming his head off.

Jacob sat the bags by the door, relieving Leah of the baby. Jay Jay stirred in his sleep as Jacob momentarily placed him in his playpen.

"I can't believe you convinced me to buy curtains for every room of the house," he whispered as she snapped on the kitchen light. She smiled, looking over at the numerous bags that sat by the door. They had purchased curtains, rugs, small pieces of furniture, and not to mention enough clothes to fill up the humungous closet.

"You have to admit, they're gonna look great," she said back, walking over to jump into his arms. He held her legs around his waist, pressing his lips against hers. He loved how comfortable they were around each other.

"You're the fashion stylist. I just roll with it," he admitted.

"And that's why I love you," she responded, pecking him again.

"I love you too," he whispered huskily. She tugged at her lip, looking into his eyes.

"Up for a bubble bath?" she asked, her voice barely audible. Jacob's pants immediately tightened at her words.

"I'll race you up there," he said, setting her down on the ground.

"On your mark," she said with a grin.

"3...2..." before he could get to one, Leah took off with a giggle. He chased after her, eager to get up to the room.

…

Jacob sat at his office desk, rubbing his tired eyes. He had stayed up late with Leah last night, trying out a dozen different positions in the comfort of their bath tub. He smiled at the memory. Without his realization, someone was standing at the door. She cleared her throat, bringing him out of oblivion. He looked up, meeting eyes with Bella. She smiled sweetly, another manilla folder clutched tightly in her hands.

"You look like you could use a good nights sleep," she said, walking over to hand him the folder. He smirked, taking it from her.

"You look like you could spare me a few hours to nap on my desk," he joked.

"I'll keep the doors guarded," she winked, twisting toward the door. He couldn't help the fact that his eyes wandered down at her toned legs. She turned to him swiftly, causing him to avert his eyes to her face. "By the way, word on the street is...well, some of the staff members are going out tonight. I assume you're apart of this?" she questioned. Surprisingly, he wasn't.

"Uh..." he began. Just then, Emmett came barging into his office.

"Bro, club Piranha _tonight!_" he said, not even realizing that Bella was standing two feet away from him.

"Guess I am," Jacob said, turning to Bella. Emmett looked at her confusedly, and all she could do was laugh.

"See you boys tonight," she said, before exiting the office. Emmett stared after her, a wide grin on his face.

"Tonight is going to be epic," he commented, taking a seat across from Jacob. Jacob began marking off on the folder, shaking his head.

"I don't know if I can go," Jacob said. Emmett's face dropped.

"Whadda ya mean _you don't know if you can go?_" he asked dumbly.

"Gotta babysit baby Jay. Leah has an orientation for college. You know she's going back to school, right?" Jacob asked, looking up at Emmett. Emmett shook his head in annoyance.

"That's great for her, but you can't find a babysitter or something?" he asked impatiently. "How often does the staff get to go clubbing together?"

"My kid comes first," Jacob said, a little too sternly. Emmett raised his hands in surrender and stood up.

"Fine. But, when we're out there drinking up our worries, you'll be home changing pampers," Emmett said, giving him a pathetic grin. He exited the office, leaving Jacob to sit on the thought.

…

"Lee, remember when the girl next door gave us that flier? She's a certified babysitter," Jacob argued, watching as Leah dressed herself for orientation. She shot him a glare, putting her hair up into a ponytail. She had on light make-up, an elegant white shirt with a high, black skirt, and black heels. She looked absolutely stunning, and 100 percent professional.

"We don't even know her," Leah said, standing to her feet. He loved how tall the heels made her. He took his mind off of her appearance, thinking of a good way to encourage his argument.

"She looks pretty responsible to me. If we talk to her for a bit, then we can decide whether she's good or not," Jacob said quickly.

"What's _so_ important to the fact where you'll trust some stranger with our baby?" she asked animatedly.

"This is a rare chance that me and the guys get to actually go out," Jacob pleaded. "I promise I'll be back before you even get home, okay? Jay Jay will be _fine. _I'll go ahead and call the girl from next door," Jacob said, grabbing the phone off of the receiver. Leah opened her mouth to object, but Jacob halted her words by kissing her. She narrowed her eyes at him as he talked over the phone, asking the girl if she would be available to babysit. Her name was Renesmee.

"You can? Great! I'll see you in about an hour," he said, hanging up the phone.

"Jacob, I swear to God, if anything happens to my baby-

"You worry too much," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her face softened up as he placed wet kisses on her neck.

"You better be lucky that I trust you," she whispered, resting her hands on his back. He smirked against her neck, pulling his head back to look at her.

"Have a good orientation, alright? Tell me all about it when you get home," he told her. She nodded, releasing herself from his hold. She grabbed her bag and checked herself over once more before heading down the stairs. Jacob trailed after her, reassuring her doubts. She walked over and grabbed Jay Jay off of the ground, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Mommy will be back, okay?" she said. He giggled and nodded, drool dripping from his chin. She laughed while using her thumb to wipe it away. She kissed him once more before handing him to Jacob.

"I'll see you two later," Leah said. Jacob kissed his wife before she exited the house, and looked down at his son.

"You better behave for the babysitter, or else daddy will be in trouble. Got it?" he asked, in his baby voice.

"Goddit," Jay Jay responded, a wide grin on his face. Jacob couldn't help but to burst with laughter.

"Alright bud, go play," he said, setting him down on the floor. Jay Jay waddled away, heading straight for his big bin of toys.

As soon as Renesmee arrived, Jacob went over the general rules with her. He told her how much he'd pay her, and warned her not to let anyone into their house. She understood, and seemed very capable of completing the goals.

Jacob dressed himself in a black, leather jacket, some dark jeans and his motorcycle boots, grinning at his reflection. He sprayed on some cologne, and was ready to go. He said his goodbyes and sped toward the club.

He was told to meet out front, expecting to see Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Alice. As soon as he pulled up, he noticed his coworkers huddled off, waiting to enter the exotic club. Jacob exited his car, making his way over to the group.

"Lookin' spiffy," Bella complimented, giving Jacob a swift check-out. She had on a black dress that hugged her hips, exposing a teasing amount of cleavage. Jacob nodded toward her, looking over at Emmett. He was dressed similarly to Jacob, with the other guys wearing some sort of casual attire. Alice had on a cheetah printed dress that ended above her knees, but tightened up at all the right places, making her small frame look gorgeous in her dress. Rosalie had on the most revealing dress of all— a short, red dress that exposed every inch of her breasts, except her nipples, which were poking through the fabric. If she bent down, Jacob was sure that he'd be able to see every bit of her ass. Most guys found that ridiculously hot, but Jacob found it incredibly whoreish.

"Told you you'd come," Emmett said, bumping fists with his best friend. Jacob smirked as they showed their ID's to the bodyguard, and then entered the packed club. Strobe lights shone from the ceilings, brightening up the club. A loud rap song blared the building with a heavy bass, which oddly made Jacob feel like dancing. He looked toward the bar, and his mouth instantly watered. He wasn't a big drinker, but when he allowed himself to, he really got down on the substance.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rosalie asked, lacing her arms around Jacob and Emmett's necks. Jacob looked at her confusedly. She caught onto his stare and rolled her eyes. "Bodyshots!" she said, as if it were obvious.

"This isn't spring break, we're only at the club," Jacob commented, unlacing her arm from around his neck. She pouted at him as Emmett glared.

"You know what Rose, I think that's a _great _idea. I'll meet ya at the bar," he said, giving her a wink. She winked back, twisting over to the bar. Emmett stared after her, tugging at his lip. He followed after her, eager to suck sweet alcohol off of her sexy ass stomach. Bella came up to stand beside Jacob, laughing mockingly at him.

"It's a shame that you're not a fan of body shots. That's like, one of my favorite ways to party," she said, giving him a sly grin. Jacob didn't know how to respond. She nudged his shoulder before following after Emmett, with Paul on her tail. As tempted as Jacob was to venture into the role of a single, horny man, he knew that he couldn't. As he told himself many times before, he had an amazing wife at home that he could do wonderful things to, such as drinking alcohol off of her smooth body. He didn't need to do that to any of his co-workers. As his friends slurped each other like idiots, he sat off in the corner with his vodka. He began to regret coming, because he wasn't having much fun. He refused to allow himself to get drunk, so there wasn't much that could keep him occupied while his co-workers continued to do body shots.

Plenty of girls asked him to dance, but he wasn't really in the mood. He caught Bella looking at him numerous times, but he never met her eyes directly.

Finally, they grew tired of of the body shots and began to crowd the dance floor. Jacob got up and went over to them, joining in on their group dance. The hilarious song _Thrift Shop _was on, so they were enjoying themselves. Jacob rolled his eyes at Rosalie, who was bent over and dancing all over Emmett's crotch as he howled like a dog. Alice was dancing on Jacob, barely touching him directly. Bella was dancing fiercely on Embry, who seemed to be enjoying it. Embry was another one of Jacob's best friends, along with Quil. Paul found a random girl to dance with, while Quil bobbed his head in the middle.

It was getting pretty late, and Jacob knew that he had to head home soon. He whispered in Emmett's ear that he was leaving, and as he began walking toward the exit, he felt Bella's eyes on him. He looked back at her, and noticed a bit of a pout on her face. He shrugged it off and left the club, heading home.  
As he promised, he got home before Leah. Jay Jay was asleep, and Renesmee had even made pizza rolls. Jacob payed her and sent her on her way. He leaned over the counter as he popped a pizza roll into his mouth, looking at Jay Jay's sleeping body. He was laid out on the couch, pacifier in his mouth. Pretty soon, he'd have to grow out of that. He had just barely turned two, but it was about that age to let it go. Jacob cringed at the thought of trying to part Jay Jay away from his beloved binkie. He knew that he should have taken it away _months _ago.

As he was lost in thought about the pacifier problem, he didn't notice that Leah had come home. Her heels tapped against the floor as she headed toward him. He looked over at her, an instant smile appearing on his face.

"How was the orientation?" he asked, leaning down to press his lips against hers.

"It was great, I'm really excited about this," she said, flipping through the brochures in her hands. "Pretty soon I'll have all of my degrees and I'll be able to start my career."

"I'm proud of you," he said, handing her a pizza roll. She took it and ate it whole.

"You cooked?" she asked, her mouth full.

"Nope. The babysitter did. Isn't she wonderful?" Jacob asked. Leah smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess she is," she agreed, snatching the heels off of her feet. She looked over at Jay Jay and frowned.

"We should really take that pacifier away from him," she said, voicing his thoughts from earlier.

"Do you want to try or do you want me to do it?" he asked, praying that she'd try for herself.

"Um... let's do it together," she said, spreading relief to his body. They inched toward their baby, watching as his sleeping body breathed in and out.

"Alright, now, just grab it and we'll throw it away," Leah whispered. Jacob slowly grabbed the pacifier out of his mouth, instantly awakening Jacob Jr. Leah sighed heavily as Jay Jay began to wail helplessly.

"Just toss it," she said, grabbing him from the couch. Jacob threw it away, chuckling as Leah tried to get the baby back to sleep. She looked exhausted, and annoyed with their sons crying.

"I'm going to kill the inventor of pacifiers," she said angrily. He laughed loudly, shaking his head. Man, Jacob loved that woman.

**Author's Note: Reviews? :p I'll update sooner next time! **


	4. Fatal Attraction

**Authors note: Hi guys, here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy. (: **

Jacob strolled into the building with a grin on his face. Tomorrow, Leah would be visiting his job and she'd be bringing Jay Jay along with her. It had been a while since Leah came up to the work place, and he always loved the envious stares of the males in the office building. _Every_ guy there went hypnotized by Leah's presence, and Jacob was proud to say that she was all his. The only thing that could break his mood were the sounds of whimpering. It was coming from the employee's lounge.

Jacob eased into the break room, the cries growing louder. He matched the voice to Bella. She had her head in her hands, mumbling harsh words under her breath. Jacob's eyes widened slightly as he closed the door after him.

"New girl, what's wrong?" he asked, snatching a tissue from the counter. She jumped, looking up to meet his gaze. Her eyes were red, and her mascara had smeared down her cheeks. She tried her hardest to smile, wiping a thick layer of mascara from her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she said reassuringly. Jacob wasn't convinced.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, nudging the tissue in her direction. She stared at it for a second before taking it.

"You think I'm crying? This is pure allergies," she lied, wiping the tissue across her face. Jacob smirked lightly, taking a seat beside her.

"I get _allergies _when I watch One life to Live," he said, winking. She laughed genuinely, looking away from him. "Oh, there it is, a smile."

"Oh, please," she whispered, her frown slowly returning. Jacob sighed out of consideration.

"Are you going to tell me what's got you so down?" he asked softly. She looked back up at him, her bottom lip trembling.

"It's... it's my boyfriend. Well, my _ex boyfriend. _Geez, am I really about to bore you with my guy problems?" she asked, laughing once. Jacob gave her the impression that he was all ears, so she continued. "He broke up with me. He called me and told me it was _over. _Didn't even give me a proper explanation. Two years of my life just...gone."

Jacob gave her a compassionate stare, sympathizing with her. It must have felt awful to be in her place at that moment, and he was silently thankful that he had someone to go home to that he was madly in love with.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," he whispered, watching as more tears welled in her eyes. "What a jerk. That asshole doesn't deserve a smart, beautiful, outgoing girl like you. And... if _I _weren't happily married," he said, leaning a bit closer. "I'd totally date you." he gave her a joking smile, watching as she laughed in response. He could tell that she was blushing.

"Come on, Jacob," she said, pushing his shoulder playfully. "You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

"I never do," he reassured. He stood to his feet, grabbing a granola bar. She was still staring intently at him. He could see an intense flicker of something he knew all too well in her eyes...lust.

"I'll have some files on your desk in a few," she said, her mood completely shifting. It kind of surprised him.

"Uh...cool," he said, giving her a friendly smile. He exited the break room, sighing heavily. _What did I just get myself into_? He thought.

…

Jacob burst through the front door, relieved to be home at last. It had been a rough day, and he was ready to relax with his family. He smelled a delicious aroma floating from the kitchen, filling his nostrils. He strolled into the kitchen, watching as Leah stirred something in a pot. It smelled like shrimp Alfredo.

"Hey, baby," he said, walking over to her. She turned around, a smile gracing her beautiful face. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, resting a hand on her exposed stomach. She had on push-up sports bra and some leggings, with her hair up in a messy pony tail. She smelled like baby lotion.

"Were you using Jay Jay's bath wash again?" he asked, chuckling.

"What can I say, I like to have to smooth skin," she said seductively. He picked her up and placed her on top of the counter, devouring her lips with his. He didn't know where his sudden horny side came from, but when he was around Leah, he lost control of his self. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss.

"The food is going to burn," she said breathlessly.

"We can just make some more," he breathed, dropping to his knees. He tugged down her leggings, and to his surprise, she wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked up at her, and she smiled down at him embarrassingly. He smirked, trailing a finger down her center. She was already soaked. Before she could protest, his tongue was grazing her clit. She let out a shaky breath, lacing her fingers through his hair.

"Wait...Jake...the bab-_oh._" she let out a soft moan, thrusting her hips into his face. What ever objections she had earlier were long gone. She began to squirm around in ecstasy. He began rotating his tongue in a circular motion, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him. She began to pant, rolling her hips into him.

"Jake," she gasped, throwing her head back. She closed her eyes, tugging at her lip. She needed to feel him. "Jake, make love to me. Right here, on this counter," she moaned. The desperation in her voice made him instantly hard. In one swift motion, he was to his feet and his pants were around his ankles.

Leah reached through his boxers and set him free. He spread her legs ever farther apart, wasting no time to plunge deep into her. She yelped as he buried his face in her neck, pumping in and out of her at a slow pace. He rotated his hips, hitting every spot in her that she didn't even know existed. She moaned proudly, digging her nails into his waist.

"Don't ever stop," she pleaded, meeting his thrusts with her own.

"I wouldn't think of it," he panted, using his thumb to tickle her clit. She sucked on his neck, circling her tongue around his jaw. Just as Leah was about to burst with pleasure, they heard tiny foot steps coming toward the kitchen.

As quick as they started, they were both on their feet, struggling to tug their clothes back on. They were both breathing heavily, sweat layering their foreheads.

"Shit," Jacob muttered as Jay Jay darted into the kitchen.

"Daddyyy!" the baby screamed, running into his fathers arms.

"Hey little man," Jacob said, looking down at Leah apologetically. She had a pout on her face, still trying to regain her composure.

"Daddy, you stinky," Jay Jay said, pinching his little nose. After a few seconds of processing what he had just said, Jacob and Leah burst with laughter. He kissed his sons cheek before leaning down to whisper in Leah's ear.

"We'll finish this later," he whispered, pecking her ear before making his way into Jay Jay's play room. Leah huffed, returning her attention to the food.

Hours later, Jay Jay was finally in bed. Usually, Leah was able to contain the noise that the two made throughout the night, but for some reason, this night was different. She was sure that the neighbors heard her screaming her husbands name as he made her orgasm over and over again, but she didn't care.

As she clung to Jacob, sweat covering their bodies, she placed a kiss to his bare chest. There were no words for how much she loved that man.

"So, how was your day, baby?" she asked, placing another kiss on his shoulder. He sighed and trailed his fingernails down her sides.

"Long," he breathed. "The new temp forgot to print my credentials to send off to the state, and I had to scramble something up out of my ass. She's a wreck right now, I guess," he muttered. Leah stiffened up, looking up at him.

"_She?_" she asked sheepishly. "I thought...Edward was your temp..." she said confusedly. Jacob cursed himself mentally.

"Oh, yeah, he is, he's just out sick. We had to get a replacement for now, it's no big deal..." he reassured. She turned her body to face him completely.

"I thought we had an agreement. _No _female temps," she warned. He sighed heavily.

"It's just for a few days, Leah," he responded.

"It better be," she declared, turning over to face away from him. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up again.

"Is she pretty?"

"What?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Is. She. _Pretty?_" Leah repeated. Jacob had no idea how to respond to that. He wasn't going to tell her that Bella was mind blowingly hot, so he said the next best thing.

"She's...uh, she's kinda plain," he told her. He could tell that Leah was smiling.

"Good," she whispered, kicking his leg. He smirked, rolling over to engulf her in an embrace. He began kissing down her shoulders, and once again, the moaning continued.

…

Bella twisted her hips all the way to Jacob's office, making sure that her dress was short, but long enough to pass for office attire. She had her boobs pushed up extra high, and her hair waved for the first time in months. After what Jacob had said to her, she couldn't help the light crush that she formed for him. After knocking steadily on the door, she made sure to poke her butt out as far as it could go.

The door swung open, and much to Bella's surprise, a woman stood before her. She was wearing a blue maxi dress, which made her curves look remarkable. She had tan skin, hazel eyes, and long, dark hair. It was down in natural curls. She was gorgeous.

"Hi...uh, is Jacob there?" Bella asked confusedly. The woman laughed and stood to the side, revealing Jacob sitting behind his desk. He had a child in his lap as the kid tapped around on the computer playfully. It took a second for her to realize that the people before her were Jacob's family. Jacob looked up at Bella and nodded toward her.

"Morning, Bella. This is my wife, Leah," he said, motioning toward the tan woman. Leah gave her a half smile and walked over to sit down across from Jacob. "And this is my son, Jacob Jr. Say hi, bud," Jacob said, looking down at the baby.

"Hi," Jay Jay squeaked, waving furiously at Bella. Bella giggled and walked closer to Jacob's desk.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing _ever_? He looks just like you, Jacob," Bella said, smiling at the child. Leah looked over at her with her eyebrow arched, and Jacob felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Really? Most people say that he looks just like the beautiful Leah," Jacob said, blowing a kiss to his wife. She pretended to catch it and tossed it over by the couch. He frowned at her.

"Now that you say that, I see the resemblance," Bella said, looking between the baby and Leah. "You guys are just the cutest family; you should on the cover of a magazine."

"Thanks, Becca," Leah said, laughing with every ounce of fakeness that she could muster. Bella's smile faded slightly.

"It's Bella," she corrected.

"Huh?" Leah asked, a broad smile still lingering on her face.

"It's Bella, you said Becca," Bella responded. Leah pretended to be surprised, laughing it off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Bella,_" she said, slurring her name. Bella's smile faded completely before she cleared her throat. She handed Jacob a stack of papers and gave the baby a small grin.

"See you later, Jacob," she said, twisting toward the door. Leah's eyes lingered on her, her smile being long gone. Bella turned to her swiftly and smirked. "It was nice meeting you, Leah." with that, she turned and walked out the door. The tension was thick in the air.

"Leah," Jacob said, singing out Leah's name as if she were in trouble. Leah raised her hands in defeat and shook her head.

"She started it. _He looks just like you, Jacob. _If that isn't the cheapest flirtation line from the _cheapest _little hoe then I don't know what is," she declared. Jacob could feel her anger rising from all of the way across the desk.

"You have nothing to be worried about," Jacob said, placing a kiss on top of Jay Jay's head. He scolded him for pressing one of the wrong keys on the keyboard and deleting a full paragraph of what he had been typing.

"When did you say Edward was coming back again?" she asked, completely ignoring his earlier statement.

"In just a few short days. I promise," Jacob stated. Leah didn't seem to have calmed down.

"You said that girl was plain. She may be _plenty_ of things, but she's not plain," Leah remarked. Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"Well maybe I didn't notice because I don't have _eyes _for her," he said firmly. Leah stared at him for a while, taking a second to glare before she smiled. Jacob sighed of relief; he thought he was in trouble.

"Well, me and baby Jay should get going. Seth wants to take him to the boardwalk for some quality time," she laughed. "Plus, I have a few errands to run for school. Anyway, I love you," she said, standing to her feet. Jacob smiled up at her and leaned in for a kiss. She bent down and pecked him gently.

"I love you too," he told her, handing her the baby.

"Say bye to daddy," Leah cooed, tickling Jay Jay's stomach.

"Bye-bye," he said, smiling his toothy grin. Jacob waved and laughed lightly. Leah grabbed her things and gave Jacob one last kiss before exiting the office.

He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and sighed. His computer beeped, showing that he had a new e-mail. Looking at the subject, it read _temp girl. _Confusedly, he clicked on it. It was nothing more than a smiley face. As Jacob was about to look away, the smiley face turned into a winky face. His mouth parted, the realization slowly dawning on him. Bella was, without a doubt, attracted to him. He made sure that he'd stay out of her way as much as possible until Edward's return.

**Author's Note: Jacob and Leah are a bit freaky, eh? Lolol. Leave some reviews and let me know what you think of Bella and her e-mail. ;P **


	5. The Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note: I'm starting to loveeee writing for this story, and I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it! There's plenty of drama to come, so stay tuned. ;) **

Halloween was near, and Jacob couldn't have been more excited than he was now. As he entered the office building, he could see the decorations being set up in the staff lounge. Every year, the Volturi Inc. hosted an employee Halloween party, and it was _literally_ the wildest night that anyone could ever think of. There was only one, distinct rule– _No_ spouses aloud. Learned from experience, the parties could get a little crazy. People got drunk, and the rest is self explanatory. To be on the safe side, the party was strictly _employee's only._

"Excited for the party tonight?" Emmett asked as Jacob walked past his desk. Jacob smirked and nodded.

"Of course. I already know you are," he told him, unlocking the door to his office. Jacob, as well as Alice, were some of the few workers that were able to have their own private offices, which they earned from their hard work, and high rank. It came in handy when Leah would visit and her and Jacob would end up having a quickie on his desk.

Bella's desk was right outside of his office, and by instinct, he turned to it. She was typing frantically, her eyes not even making their way to his direction. She had on a black, see through shirt with a white tank top underneath, and a long, gray skirt. Her legs were oiled down, and her heels were as high as skyscrapers. Jacob turned back toward his office and entered without greeting her.

Ever since that e-mail, Jacob felt uncomfortable in her presence. He was still _yet _to confront her about it, but he didn't have the slightest idea at how he could. He sat to his desk and booted up his computer. He looked to the picture of him and Leah, and smiled. Less than a second later, he heard a knock from the door.

"Come in," he said, reaching for his notepad. He heard the door open, and heels clanking in on the tile. He looked up and locked eyes with Bella.

"Good morning," she said sweetly.

"Morning," he responded, reaching absentmindedly for a pen. He was just about to write up a letter to the boss, asking about Edward's absence.

"I have some news," she said, taking the liberty of sitting across from his desk. He raised his eyebrows for her to continue. "Edward is coming back. I had just finished having a nice little chat with him over the phone last night, and he said that he'd be back today." Jacob sighed of relief, putting away the notepad. Bella seemed to have noticed.

"Did he, now?" Jacob asked, looking toward the opened door. She nodded and looked around the office, as if she had never been in there before.

"He did. Looks like I won't have the pleasure of being your temp anymore; sucks for you," she laughed, causing him to chuckle.

"What a bummer," he said back.

"So, about my e-mail that you never replied to," she went on, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You didn't get my little winky face?" Jacob stiffened up, avoiding her eyes.

"Uh...yeah...about that-

"I'm getting good with technology. When I found out how to do that, I just _had _to send it to someone," she interrupted, smiling cheesily at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"So...that's all that was? Just showing me that you knew how to create a gif?" she nodded slowly, giving him a curious glance.

"What else would it be?" she wondered. He sighed and looked toward his computer.

"I, uh, I don't know," he said dismissively, laughing at himself. She laughed along with him, shaking her head.

"I have more news, though!" she said excitedly.

"Which is?" he asked, feeling more at ease around her, now that he knew that she wasn't planning on coming on to him.

"I'm still working for the company. Boss found me a spot, since he said that he'd hate to get rid of me. Isn't that great?" she asked. Jacob nodded, smiling at her.

"That's amazing. Looks like you caught Carlisle on one of his good days," Jacob responded. She nodded and stood to her feet.

"I'll see you at the Halloween party tonight?" she said. It came out as more of a question. He nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it," he told her. She headed toward the door and turned to him.

"Can't wait to see your costume," she said quietly. Jacob couldn't help but to catch her wink at the end of that sentence. She exited the office, leaving a cool breeze in the room. Bella never failed to mind fuck Jacob. He was just relieved that Edward was back, so that Leah wouldn't be on his case about it. Jacob had never cheated on Leah before, but that didn't stop her from being protective over her husband. Needless to say, Jacob was sex on legs. Girls threw themselves at him wherever he went. It was quite the struggle having such a handsome man, as Leah said many times before– but, Jacob could say the same thing. Leah was absolutely gorgeous, with a body that could put girls _everywhere_ to shame. Everything about her sent chills down his spine. Her smile was his favorite thing about her, besides her daring personality. _He_ honestly felt that he was the lucky one.

…

After work that day, Jacob headed for his favorite bar. When he allowed himself a drink or two, he'd end up at The Coven. They had the best drinks known to man, and he could spend hours laughing it up with his buds while enjoying a nice shot of Vodka.

He collapsed on the bar stool and loosened the tie around his neck. The bar tender walked over to where Jacob sat and grabbed a glass.

"What can I get for ya this evening?" he asked. Jacob sat on the thought and shrugged.

"Vodka. Straight," he told him. The man smirked and began pouring the glass.

"Get me the same," a familiar voice said from behind him. Jacob looked up and couldn't mistake the woman in the huge, black coat and sunglasses for Bella. She hadn't even noticed Jacob sitting to the bar as she took the empty spot next to him. Slowly, she eased the sunglasses off and Jacob noticed the dilated look in her eyes. She looked drunk off her rockers.

"Bella?" Jacob asked cautiously. Stunned, she looked up and parted her lips.

"Jacob? What the surprise," she said, baffled by their encounter. Jacob smiled and shrugged.

"I didn't know you come here," he said, as the bar tender sat their drinks on the counter. She nodded and reached for her glass.

"Just getting a quick buzz before the party," she laughed, gulping down the drink without a second thought. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Quick _buzz?_" he asked, chuckling. "You look drunker than a skunk," he admitted. She giggled and shook her head. She looked over at him from the corner of her eye and smirked.

"I'm a big girl. I know how to handle my liquor," she remarked, causing him to join in on her laughter. He had to admit, she did seem capable of chugging down an entire keg and walking away without the slightest of stumbles.

"What's up with the sunglasses then?" he asked. She shook her head and threw them across the floor.

"I'm quite the dramatic type. I just did that so that I could look cool pulling them off," she said, causing Jacob to _really _choke on his laughter.

"Well, save some of that cool for the party," he urged. She nodded and requested for another drink. After a few seconds of silence, he finally spoke up. "So, how's you and that boyfriend?" she looked over at him and shook her head.

"I had to keep moving forward. He didn't deserve the feelings that I had for him, just like you told me," she said quietly.

"Thatta girl," he said, nudging her shoulder. She smiled sadly.

"I just...I wish... I don't know," she said, surrendering her earlier thoughts. He narrowed his eyes.

"You wish what?" he wondered. She stayed silent for a while as she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"I wish I could have something special. Like...like your wife, for instance," she said. Jacob looked away, feeling deep remorse for the girl in front of him. "I mean, she has the perfect husband, perfect child, perfect marriage...what more could a girl want?"

"Nothing's perfect," Jacob reassured, finally returning his gaze back on her. She looked on the verge of tears. "We have our disagreements. Hell, everyone does. Life's a struggle, but like _you _just said, you have to keep moving forward." she looked at him intently, holding onto his every word.

"Well, there is this other guy..." she said quietly, the ends of her lips curling into a smile. Jacob smirked.

"Really? Are you guys talking?" he wondered. She shrugged and bit her lip slowly.

"I guess you could say that," she responded.

"Then go for it. Don't hold back. You only live once," he said, gulping down the last of his drink. Her smile turned into a full on grin as she straightened up in her seat.

"I'll keep that in mind," she told him. He nodded and made the move to get out of his seat. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Gotta go get ready for this party," he told her. She shook her head.

"Not until you've had a dirty martini," she reasoned. He looked to the bar tender and shook his head.

"Nah... I shouldn't," he said as he began to move again. She grabbed his wrist, halting his movement. He looked at her and she smiled mockingly.

"Don't act like you can't handle an itsy bitsy little drink," she pleaded. He narrowed his eyes and looked to the bar tender once again. He was snickering under his breath. Jacob glanced at Bella, who had a daring look in her eyes.

"Fine," he said, reclaiming his seat on the stool. She laughed and looked to the bar tender.

"Two dirty martini's, please," she said.

"How dirty should I make them?" he asked. Jacob sneered as Bella began to giggle.

"Make it filthy," she declared. The man winked as he walked off to make the drinks.

"You're horrible, you know that," Jacob told her. She laughed once and shook her head.  
"One of my greatest qualities," she responded. All Jacob could do was snort.

…

Leah placed the police hat on top of Jacob's head as they looked in the bathroom mirror. Jay Jay was sitting on the floor, putting everything that he could reach into his mouth as Leah and Jacob put the finishing touches on his costume.

"Oh officer, I've been a _very _bad girl. I deserve to be punished," Leah whispered, her voice light and seductive. She smirked up at her husband as he brushed his fingers down her stomach.

"Consider this your warning," he whispered back, nibbling on her ear. She pushed his chest away lightly and peered down at the baby to make sure that he wasn't paying attention to them.

"You look hot," she said, fixing her eyes back on Jacob.

Jacob was in a police suit, with the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his chiseled chest. He had a cane and fake gun on his belt, and a badge that read _Mr. Officer. _Even he couldn't deny how attractive he looked.

"Not as hot as you," he told her, planting his lips against hers. She allowed the kiss to go on for a few seconds before breaking away from it. One thing about Leah was that she was totally against showing PDA in front of their child.

"Jay Jay has to learn the basics from somewhere," he argued. Leah narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly surrendered his statement.

"You better behave," she warned as she walked him down the stairs.

"I will, I will," he promised, grabbing his keys from the counter. He turned to face her and held his arms out. Leah was holding Jay Jay, who was gnawing on some of her hair. She walked into his arms as he engulfed them into a tremendous hug.

"Don't miss me too much," he told them.

"We'll try," Leah joked. He pecked her lightly and exited the house, hopping into his Mercedes Benz.

Once he had finally arrived to the office building, he could tell that the party was on full blast. He strolled inside, the music becoming more and more clear with every step he took. Jacob turned the corner and came face to face with an assortment of slutty costumes and drunken adults.

He could make out Emmett on top of one of the tables, being fiercely danced on by Cat Woman– also known as Rosalie. Emmett was dressed up in tight, black pants, no shirt, and a neck-bow tie. He had a wand in his hand, and a Lincoln hat on his head. Jacob figured that he was supposed to be a magician.

Alice, Quill and Embry were downing some drinks at the bar, accompanied by half of the staff. Alice had on a Little Red Riding Hood costume, which, oddly, wasn't meant to be provocative. Quill was dressed up as a referee, and Embry was dressed up as a Native American, with the feathers and such.

Jacob walked over to greet them, looking down at the plethora of alcohol. There was every single drink that you could think of, with even more where that came from. Jacob was hesitant, but he grabbed a glass of tequila.

"This party is getting crazy already," Alice said, swirling her tongue along the salt on the rim of her cup.

"What did you expect?" Jacob asked, winking. Quill bumped glasses with Embry as they both took it to the head with a mixture of Grey Goose and dark liquor. Their facial expressions were more than amusing.

"I can't wait until the costume contest," Emmett shouted, coming up behind them. He looked drunk off his ass, and he had red lipstick plastered all over his face. _Rosalie,_ Jacob thought.

"It's not like you're gonna win," Jacob joked, nudging his shoulder.

"If I don't, Rosalie _damn _sure will. Do you see her ass in that cat suit? And her boobs. Holy shit, her _boobs_, man! These tight pants are not in my favor, I'll tell you that," Emmett barked, watching as Rosalie bent over to tie the lace on her boots. Jacob's eyes lingered on her butt, and he had to admit, she did look ridiculously hot in her costume.

"Nah, I think Bella's got it," Embry said, staring off into the distance in awe. Jacob followed his gaze and his eyes landed on Bella. She was deep in conversation with Edward, who was dressed as Harry Potter. The thought made him chuckle. He then looked over Bella's costume, and he could see what Embry was talking about.

She was dressed as the female Devil, which was basically an article of lingerie. She had on red boy shorts, with red fishnets going down her legs. Her heels were black, with red bottoms. She had on a red bustier that ended right above her belly button, with a diamond piercing it in. She had horns on her head, and a tale to match. Her hair was down in waves, with dark make-up on her face. Regardless, she looked absolutely mind bottling. The fact that she wore that to a work affiliation surprised Jacob.

"Pick your jaw up off of the floor, Jake," Alice joked, laughing loudly. He cleared his throat and looked away from Bella, and back to his co-workers.

"What?" he asked absentmindedly. They all snickered at him and mumbled things under their breaths. Jacob chanced a glance back over at Bella and noticed that she was staring at him. She whispered something to Edward, who also turned in his direction.

It was no secret around the firm that Edward was gay, and was very comfortable with it. He always seemed to make close friends with the girls, and it was only a matter of time before him and Bella became close. Another thing about Edward was that he was prone to have a loose tongue. Jacob cringed at the possibilities of what he may have shared with Bella about what happened around the office building.

Bella waved for Jacob to come over to them, and he looked back at his friends for approval. He noticed that they weren't even paying attention to him, so he wandered over there.

Jacob couldn't help the fact that his eyes lingered on Bella's breasts for longer than a few seconds. As he stopped in front of the two, he noticed the wide smiles on their faces.

"What are you two up to?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"I was just telling Edward that I should be the first one on your wanted list. I _am _the Devil, for fucks sake," she said, giggling loudly. Jacob laughed and pulled the handcuffs off of his belt.

"You're under arrest for national indecency," he said, slapping one cuff on Bella's wrist. "And you," he said, turning to Edward. "Are under arrest for being Harry Potter." he slapped the other cuff on him and smirked.

"Nice one," Edward said, rolling his eyes. He held his hand out.

"Where's the key?" he asked. Jacob got out his laughs before unlocking the cuffs from around their wrists. Bella reached from behind her and held out a glass.

"Tequila?" she asked nonchalantly. He stared at the cup before shaking his head.

"I _really _shouldn't... two vodka's, a dirty martini, and now two glasses of tequila...that's pushing the limit for me," he said, already feeling his buzz taking over. Being that Jacob wasn't a heavy drinker, his body couldn't stand to hold much liquor. Bella poked her bottom lip out and whined.

"Oh come _on,_ you're like a thousand pounds. You can handle one more drink," she said, pushing it toward him. He frowned and shook his head again.

"I don't think-

"Pussy," she interrupted, causing Edward to erupt with laughter. Jacob turned to him and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you seriously doing this again? I'm not a-

"Pussy?" Bella repeated, grinning proudly. The last thing that Jacob would allow himself to be called was a Pussy. With boldness, he grabbed the glass from her hands in downed it without a second thought. The two of them clapped at Jacob, looking to each other sinisterly. The song changed to an older genre, _Brick House. _Bella began to sway her hips and danced closer to Jacob.

"Care to dance?" she asked, twisting around and dipping down low. Edward winked at the two and hurried off, grabbing himself some candy from a bowl. Jacob kept his distance, moving from side to side as the beat picked up.

After a few more songs, Jacob's bladder became weaker. Bella mustered him into three shots of some unknown liquor, and he had to piss ridiculously bad. He hurried to the bathroom, thankful that no one else was in there. He ran into the nearest stall and slammed it shut, pulling his zipper down.

Seconds later, he heard footsteps coming into the bathroom. Oddly, they sounded like heels. He didn't care at the moment– all he cared about was releasing his bladder. Before he could properly get his zipper down, the door to his stall burst open.

Jacob didn't know how it happened, but Bella was in the stall, attacking his lips. Hazily, Jacob pushed her off of him.

"What the hell are you-

He was silenced by more footsteps making their way into the bathroom. Sam, one of their fellow co-workers, stopped to piss in one of the urinals. Once again, Bella began to kiss all over Jacob's biceps. Not wanting to be heard, Jacob persuaded her to stop with his eyes. Sam had to be drunk, because he began peeking through the sides of the stall, a big grin on his face.

"What are y'all up to in there?" he slurred, leaning over to get a better look. Bella twisted around, backing her ass into his hips. He clutched her waist, pulling her away from him. Bewildered, she turned back to face him. She dropped to her knees and began to undo his belt buckle. Jacob slapped her hand away, his mind roaring in a thousand different directions. Bella groped and fondled every body part that she could get to, placing kisses all along his hands and fingers.

Finally, Sam exited the bathroom. In a hurried manner, Jacob escaped from the stall. He was infuriated, his face beet red. Bella looked stunned, standing to her feet.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice deep with sorrow. He stared at her angrily, backing into the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered sharply, leaving the bathroom without so much as a second glance at her. He stormed toward the coat rack, grabbing his belongings. Seconds later, he felt a hand on his back. On instinct, he swung around. Emmett looked taken back.

"Dude, where are you going? They're about to do the costume contest," he asked.

"I gotta go," Jacob said hurriedly, making his way toward the exit. Once he was out in the cool air, he took a second to process what the _hell_ had just happened.

**Author's Note: Hahahhaa. ;) reviewssss pleaseeeee! **


	6. Suspicion

**Author's Note: Anyone else ready to kill Bella? Well, you haven't seen _anything _yet. ;) Enjoy the new update, and don't forget to review. ^.^**

Jacob didn't know how me managed to make it home safely, with everything that was going through his head at the time. He took slow steps to the front porch, contemplating what he'd say to Leah when he got in the house.

Would he tell her what happened? _No, _he thought. Bella was clearly drunk, and telling Leah would only upset her; but what if he had lipstick plastered all over his face?

_It's not like I'm the guilty one,_ Jacob thought. He slapped his face a few times, hoping that his eyesight would clear up. He still felt overly tipsy, and sick to his stomach. He unlocked the door and trudged inside, looking around the dark house. He didn't have any idea what time it was. He closed the door behind him and made his way upstairs, heading for Jay Jay's room.

He opened the door quietly and peeked in. The baby was fast asleep in his big boy crib, thumb in his mouth. After a few seconds of staring at him, he closed the door and prepared himself to enter the master bedroom.

"Stay strong," he whispered, taking slow strides in the direction. Once he reached the doorway, he was relieved to see that Leah was asleep. He began to tiptoe toward the master bathroom, his intentions set on washing himself _completely _of Bella. As he was just about to make his escape, the lamp cut on. He froze in place.

"Hey, baby," Leah said tiredly. He turned to face her and watched as she flexed her muscles. Jacob looked at the bedside clock and read that it was a little past 2 AM.

"Leah, sweetheart, hey," Jacob said, a forced, sheepish grin on his face. He couldn't face Leah at the moment, not with the drunken faze that he was enduring– it had been a rough night. She smiled warmly and patted the spot beside her on the bed.

"Come here," she said, relaxing against the headboard. He stood by the bathroom awkwardly, contemplating his next movement. She narrowed her eyes. "Well?"

He walked over to join her, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She crossed her arms mockingly, a joking smile on her face.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" she asked impatiently. He slowly leaned in, watching as her eyes drifted closed. He pressed his lips against hers momentarily, not hesitating in pulling away, just in case Leah would be able to taste Bella's lip gloss.

As Jacob pulled away, Leah smelled something odd on him. It was without a doubt, perfume. It had to have been some cheap perfume that Leah would _never _be caught wearing. She must have had a look of horror on her face, because Jacob's expression turned to worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly. She stared at him for a second and cleared her throat, shaking her head. She quickly replaced her frown with a smile and looked down.

"It's nothing," she responded. He stared at her for a second before exiting the bed.

"I'm just gonna go shower," he said, pointing toward the bathroom. She nodded, and he went to enter the bathroom swiftly.

Leah slowly rested her head against the pillow, taking a deep breath. There _had _to have been some reason why he smelled like another girls perfume, that didn't involve the scenarios that she had in her head. She knew that her husband was faithful, but she also knew that those Halloween parties could get wild. Why else wouldn't they allow spouses?

She shook the thoughts away, clearing her throat once again. _No, _she thought. _Jacob is faithful. He has no reason to cheat on me. He must have run into some chick who was wearing too much perfume and it rubbed off on him. Everything is fine. _

Leah patiently waited for him to finish his shower as she twiddled with her thumbs. After what felt like hours, the shower cut off. Minutes later, Jacob strolled out of the bathroom shirtless, with some sweat pants on. He smiled at Leah as he fell into the bed, wrapping his long arms around her body.

"I've missed you," he purred, moving to hover above her. She smiled up at him and trailed her fingers down the side of his face.

"Oh, really? How much?" she whispered, tugging at her lip. He didn't hesitate in taking her lips in his, kissing her in a hungry manner. Suddenly, his thoughts roamed to Bella, and the way that she was kissing him. It made his body shudder in horror, which caused Leah to buck her hips into him. He didn't want to think of Bella, he wanted to focus on Leah, and only her. As his hands roamed her half-naked body, he thought of the way that Bella groped him. He squeezed Leah's waist harder than intentioned, making her hiss into the kiss. In hopes of ridding his mind of everything Bella, he kissed her harder. He began tugging her bottom lip between his teeth, moving his hands to rest on either side of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled away from the kiss abruptly.

"Did anything interesting happen at the party?" she asked breathlessly, running her fingernails down his back. He paused for a split second before taking the liberty of grinding his hips into hers. Her eyes fell closed as she let out a soft moan. He noticed how bruised and red her lips were, and felt a little bad.

"Uh, same old, same old. It was actually pretty boring," he lied, cupping her ass cheeks with his big hands. She began to breathe heavily, getting lost in the bliss. Before she could respond with more questions, Jacob kissed her fiercely. Soon, Bella's image faded to black and all he could think of was Leah, and how good it felt to be in her arms.

…

The following day, Jacob had a day off. He was especially thankful for this, because it gave him time to sleep off all of the alcohol, and he wouldn't have to face Bella. He woke up to an empty bed, but the smell of bacon instantly touched his nose. He scrambled out of bed, and made his way downstairs. When he turned the corner into the kitchen, he saw Leah preparing breakfast. She had Jay Jay in her arms, placing feather-light kisses on his forehead. He was giggling playfully, his small arms wrapped tightly around his mothers neck. The sight made Jacob smile from ear to ear.

"Good morning," he greeted, walking over to join his wife and son. Leah turned to face him and grinned.

"Morning, sleepyhead. I didn't think you'd _ever _wake up," she joked, leaning up to peck his cheek.

"Well, after last night..." he said, trailing off with a wink. She slapped his shoulder and winked back slyly.

"Seth's coming over," she said, changing the subject. "He's bringing the girls."

"Cool. I haven't seen them in a while," Jacob said, walking over to sit at the island counter. Leah flipped the bacon, being careful not to burn Jay Jay.

"I know. The girls are just getting bigger and bigger," she said, going on and on about her beautiful nieces. Jacob tried to listen, but he couldn't keep the image of the bathroom encounter out of his head. It disturbed him on so many levels, but he kept telling himself that Bella was drunk, and couldn't think clearly. Sure, Bella was ridiculously flirtatious, but _no one _in their right mind would pursue a married man in the Men's bathroom of a work-affiliated gathering. It just wasn't Human.

"Jake?" Leah asked suddenly. Jacob popped his head up and looked at her confusedly. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, of course," he lied. She gave him a knowing look and handed him a plate full of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Hurry up and eat so that you can go put on some clothes," she told him, putting Jay Jay down on the ground.

"You're the one to talk!" he joked, grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate. "You're in booty shorts and a sports bra."

"And I look _damn _good, don't I?" she winked, grabbing her plate and walking over to join him. He smirked at her and nodded quickly.

"Sexy as ever," he agreed. Jay Jay ran by his fathers feet, and Jacob picked him up and placed him on his lap. He began feeding his son some bacon and pancakes, watching as he made a huge mess of it.

After a while, they had finally gotten themselves together. The doorbell ringed, and Leah was at the door in less than a second. Quality time with her brother and nieces were very important to her. She opened the door and smiled at the sight of Seth holding his two-year old daughter in his arms, as well as carrying the car-seat of his five-month old daughter. His four-year old was running circles around his feet, and he looked slightly annoyed.

"Hello, dear sister of mine," Seth laughed, handing the two-year old to Leah. Her name was Hazel. Leah kissed Hazel's cheek and played with her hair.

The girls were half Native American, half African American, so you could only imagine how beautiful they were. The oldest child's name was Aaliyah, named after Leah. The baby was named Jasmine.

"Come on in," Leah said, inviting them into her house. Seth looked around at the spacious surrounding and nodded of approval.

"I can't believe this is the first time I'm actually seeing the new house. It's nice," he complimented. Jacob walked down the stairs, and Aaliyah immediately ran into his arms. He picked her up and twisted her around.

"Uncle Jake!" she said excitedly. He tickled her sides and placed her down on the floor again.  
"How's pre-school, Liyah?" Jacob asked interestedly.

"I can count to 50," she said proudly. Jacob winked at her and she grinned proudly, her two front teeth missing. It looked adorable on her. Jacob looked to Seth, and noticed how stressed he looked.

"You doing alright, Seth?" Jacob asked. Seth nodded reassuringly, setting the car-seat down on the ground. He pulled Jasmine out of it carefully, watching as she blinked sleepily up at him.

"Let me see her," Leah said excitedly, walking over to take the baby away from him. As Leah rested the baby's head on her shoulder, the look of content on her face made a shiver run down Jacob's spine. She had said on many occasions that she wanted another baby, and he could see it in her eyes. She looked over at him and gave him a warm smile, rocking the child in her arms. Jacob gave her a half smile before looking away.

It's not that Jacob didn't want another kid, because he did. The only thing that hindered his anticipation for one was that his job was demanding, and with Leah going back to school, they didn't exactly have time to care for another baby.

"Lee, I gotta talk to you," Seth said, quiet enough so that Aaliyah didn't pay attention. Leah nodded and looked back to Jacob.

"Jake, could you take the girls into the room with Jay Jay and let them play for a bit?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed Hazel on his shoulders, and ushered her and Aaliyah away from the front of the house.

Seth and Leah walked over to the dining room table and sat down as Leah held the baby close to her. Seth rubbed his eyes and rested his head in his hands, shaking his head. Leah looked at him worriedly, reaching across the table to grab his hand.

"What's wrong, Seth?" she asked quietly. Her brother looked so stressed, so _angry... _he didn't look like his normal, happy self. He looked up to meet her eyes, and Leah swore that she saw a tear trying to escape down his tanned cheek.

"It's Alicia. Things have been different lately, and... I feel like she's keeping something from me," he began, avoiding Leah's intense gaze. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Different? Different how?" she wondered.

"She's so... _distant. _The only time we really talk is when we're deciding who's going to take Liyah to school that day, or who's going to make sure the girls are bathed and in their pajamas for bedtime. We haven't even had sex since... I don't even know. Lee... I think she's cheating on me," he said painfully. Leah felt her anger rising. Seth had been in love with Alicia since high school, and for as long as they've been together, they were the best couple. They had three beautiful children together, and a nice, stable life. For Alicia to potentially be cheating, it made Leah anxious to rip her to shreds.

"I'll beat the living-

"_Leah_," Seth said, interrupting her. He shook his head and pulled his hand away. "I don't want you to fight her. I just... I don't know, I want to find some way to figure out what's going on," he pleaded, locking eyes with her persuasively.

"So you're saying..." Leah said, egging him to continue. He swallowed and reached for her hand again.

"I was wondering if you could watch the girls tonight. Alicia had something planned for tonight, and I was going to follow her to see where she was going. She thinks I'm going to stay home and watch the girls, but I just _have _to find out what she's been up to. Could you do this for me?" he asked. She blinked a few times, and felt her heart break at the sight of her desperate brother.

"Of course," she responded, rubbing his palm with her thumb.

"Thank you," he told her, rising to his feet. "I'll let you know how everything turns out... I just hope it's not what I'm thinking."

"Me too, babe," Leah said, standing to her feet as well. Jasmine had fallen asleep, and Seth looked down at her. He placed a kiss on the back of her head and rubbed her back. Anyone could see how much Seth loved his daughters, but life was getting overwhelming for him. Leah felt horrible for her younger brother.

The two of them walked into Jay Jay's play room and saw Hazel and Jay Jay playing with blocks, while Aaliyah named the 50 states for Jacob. Jacob looked up at Seth and Leah and raised his eyebrows.

"Hey Jake, the girls are going to stay the night. That okay?" Leah asked casually. Jacob took a second to respond, but he nodded.

"Yeah, sure," he said, looking over at Jay and Hazel. They were now tackling each other. Seth walked over and kissed his girls, telling them that he'd be back to pick them up the following morning.

"Bye daddy!" Aaliyah said, hugging him tightly.

"Bye, sweetheart," he told her. He turned to Leah while opening the front door. "Thanks again, sis. I'll see ya tomorrow." with that, he left the house.

…

By the time Leah and Jacob had managed to get Aaliyah and Hazel settled in the guest room, and baby Jasmine asleep in Jay Jay's crib, it was 12 pm. Jay Jay was sleeping in their bedroom, which was perfectly fine with Leah. Jacob turned to face Leah as she lay cuddled with her child.

"Leah," he whispered. She looked up at the call of her name and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah?" she asked. He sighed, contemplating what he would say next.

"You know how the girls stayed over?" he asked. She stayed quiet for a second.

"Yeah," she responded. He swallowed.

"Well, uh, I noticed how occupied you've been with Jas. I was just wondering if... there was a reason why-

"What are you trying to say, Jacob?" she interrupted. He looked into her eyes and knew that she didn't have time for him to beat around the bush.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked. Her eyes widened.

"What?" she asked, completely surprised. He tugged at his lip and sighed.

"I thought, maybe you wanted to watch the girls, especially Jas, because you were trying to practice for a new baby..." he answered truthfully. She laughed once and shook her head.

"No, Jake. I'm not pregnant... Seth wanted us to watch the girls because he feels suspicious about his wife. He thinks she's _cheating_ on him. Is that explanation enough?" she snapped. Jacob stayed silent, looking away. He felt foolish for even asking. After a minute, she spoke up again. "But would it be so bad if I _was _pregnant? I mean... don't you want another child some day?"

"Some day," he responded quickly. She looked at him intently. "Just not now... not with everything that's going on. My job, your school... we don't have time for a kid." he looked to her, and noticed the pained look in her eyes. He knew that she didn't want to hear that.

"Good night," she said, twisting over on her other side.

"Leah-

"Good night, Jacob," she sighed, closing her eyes. He clenched his jaw, cursing himself mentally. The last thing he wanted was for Leah to be upset with him. He persuaded himself to get some sleep, dreading the fact that he'd have to face Bella the next day.

**Author's Note: So, this chapter didn't really focus much on Bella or the incident at the party, but this one was to get some insight on Leah's thoughts about wanting another child, etc. It will definitely be significant later on in the story, so watch out. :p anyway, next chapter should be pretty intense, so don't forget to REVIEW. :D **


	7. Easily Decieved

**Author's Note: Dun dun dunnnn. Here's the next chapter! I'm glad that you guys are also interested in Seth's story line, because it's important to the story as well. Enjoy the next chapter, and expect some Bella! ;P**

As Jacob got himself ready for work that morning, his routine was interrupted more times than not. With Jasmine wailing all morning, Jay Jay and Hazel going at it like two-year-old beasts, and Leah struggling to control Jas while helping Aaliyah get ready for school, he was needed to assist her. Jasmine had thrown up on his tie, causing him to run into the closet to fetch another one.

While trying to break up one of the fights between Jay Jay and Hazel, Jay popped him in the jaw by accident. He could tell it was going to be swollen by the time he got to work; the baby had a mean punch.

"When is Seth coming to pick them up?" Jacob asked dramatically. Leah narrowed her eyes at him as she rocked Jasmine on her shoulder.

"Whenever he wants to. Now, I can handle them. Go to work," she encouraged, laying the sleeping child across the bed.

"Don't you have school today?" he asked, grabbing his briefcase. She nodded and rubbed her temples. Even though it was officially Halloween morning, that didn't stop their work schedules.

"Yeah, but a friend of mine is going to e-mail my assignments to me. Family comes first," she told him. Jacob could understand that.

"Are we going to take the kids trick or treating tonight?" Jacob wondered. He knew that Leah had already gotten Jay Jay a costume, and Aaliyah had mentioned something about being a ballerina.

"Yeah, and Seth's going to tag along," Leah said, nodding.

"Alright. Don't forget to notify the neighbor and tell her that she won't need to babysit," Jacob reminded. Leah's eyes widened slightly and she reached for the phone.

"Jesus, thanks for reminding me," she said, scrolling through her contacts. Every day, starting at 8 AM, Renesmee would come over and babysit Jay Jay until Leah got home that day around 4.

"That's what I'm here for," he said, walking over to give her a quick kiss. She pressed her lips against his and allowed it to linger until she heard Renesmee's voice over the phone.

"Hey, Ness!" she greeted, cuing Jacob to leave. He waved at her and she waved back, winking at him.

He passed by Jay Jay's playroom and saw him and Hazel napping on the floor, surrounded by puzzle pieces. Aaliyah was patiently waiting on the couch, her backpack and lunch in hand. She was waiting for Leah to drop her off at school.

"Have a good day at school, Liyah," Jacob said, walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, uncle! Love you," she said, standing to her feet and wrapping her small arms around his legs. He returned the hug and then turned to leave. With one last wave, he exited the house.

Reluctantly, he entered the Volturi Inc. Apparently, the gossip about the Halloween party hadn't died down yet, and there were a ton of things that Jacob missed out on. Emmett rushed to his side and droned on about how Rosalie got overly drunk and flashed the entire staff, from the waist up.

"Her boobs are like, golden watermelons. And there was word around the staff that two co-workers were in the bathroom fucking around. Sam came out of the bathroom going on and on about a blow-job or something. I went in there to _investigate, _but no one was in there. I guess it had to have been a quickie," he said quickly, not even caring who heard him. Jacob's stomach sank as he headed for his office.

"Guess so," he responded, his eyes scanning around the firm for Bella. He caught her and Edward strolling out of the staff room, laughing proudly. Bella caught sight of Jacob and their eyes locked together. The horrid memory of Bella's lips all over his body projected vividly into his mind. He looked away out of instinct, entering his office in a hurried manner.

He didn't even finish listening to the rest of Emmett's story as he took a seat behind his desk. He booted his computer to life and took out a folder, browsing through it. Lately, work had begun to pile up on his desk, and before he knew it, he was behind on three cases. There was a lot of work that he had to get done, and at the state that his mind was at, it would _never _get finished.

As he signed off on the first document, he heard a knock from his door. He did a quick prayer that it wasn't Bella, and told the person to come in. Much to his dismay, it _was _Bella. He let out a breath and avoided eye contact.

"Anything that I can help you with?" he wondered. Her mouth gaped at his tone, and she nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah, um, Carlisle is wondering about the Dakota file. He wants to know if you've completed it," she said, her voice light. Jacob narrowed his eyes slightly and looked down at the case that he was examining.

"Let him know that I'll have it done by this afternoon," he said firmly. She nodded and backed up a bit.

"I'll let him know," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait," he said, stopping her abruptly. She turned to him with questioning eyes.

"I thought you weren't my temp anymore," he said, causing her to tug at her lip. She blinked a few times before smiling timidly.

"I'm not. I just happened to be in his office at the time, and he asked me to check up on the case. Is that... an issue?" she asked, her voice light and casual. He stared at her for a few seconds before forcing a smile as well.

"Not at all," he responded. She nodded and turned to leave once again. Suddenly, she snapped her body toward him. He looked up, getting agitated.

"Yes?" he asked. She debated on her words for a minute as she rocked lightly on her heel.

"Look, about the Halloween party..." she began. Jacob's insides threatened to spill out. "I wasn't in my right mind. I had a little too much to drink, and-

"It's fine, Bella. I was drunk, too. I...understand," he said, interrupting her. It was enough to have the memory pop up at random moments, he didn't need to relive it verbally. He was just relieved that she admitted to why she attacked him in the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. He nodded, and forced another smile. "Thank you," she breathed, a genuine grin plastered on her face. She exited the office swiftly, leaving a great amount of tension in the air.

He hurried through his files, not even taking the proper time to examine them. His focus was completely thrown off, and it made him sick to his stomach.

During his lunch break, he stayed busied up in his office, only stepping out to use the bathroom. Bella and Edward were in Edward's corner, hunched together like they were deep in conversation. Jacob didn't even want to _know _what all of that was about.

The phone in his office began to ring, but Jacob didn't feel up to answering it. The only two phones that would ring would be Jacob's, and whoever was temping for him. Since Edward obviously wasn't planning on answering it, Jacob frustratedly picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked, rather impatiently.

"Jacob?" Leah asked on the other end. He softened up instantly.

"Hey, baby. I didn't know it was you that was calling," he said, resting his head in his palm.

"It's alright. Guess what Renesmee told me this morning?" she said. Her voice sounded off.

"What?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"She got a job. She works from 7 AM to 6 PM. She can't babysit Jay Jay anymore on the weekdays. What are we supposed to do?" she asked, feeling discouraged. Jacob's mood fell through the roofs at the news.

"Damn, Leah. I don't know right now. Let's talk about it when I get home, okay?" he asked. With his work all out of whack, and now the babysitter being unavailable, he couldn't focus on _anything_. She sighed on the other end.

"Okay, Jake. See you soon," she responded.

"I love you, Lee," he reassured. He could tell she was highly disappointed.

"Love you too," she responded. He frowned as the phone clicked off, setting it down on the receiver. Not even two seconds later, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said tiredly. Bella stomped in, an excited grin on her face.

"Jacob, I have news that will turn that frown upside down," she said playfully, walking over to take a seat across from him. He parted his lips confusedly.

"What?" he wondered.

"Well, I happened to be at Edward's desk, and he was pretty occupied, so he asked me to answer the phone for him. By the time I got to it, you were already on the phone. I was about to hang up, but I overheard you and, uh, your _wife_, talking about a babysitter canceling," she said, twisting her hair around on her finger. Jacob's eyes narrowed a bit. She was eavesdropping on his calls? She had a good excuse for it, but it still made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh... right. What was your news?" he asked, looking out of the window at Edward's desk. Edward was typing around on the computer, a smirk on his face. Jacob grimaced.

"Well, my sister has a best friend who owns a daycare!" she said excitedly. Jacob blew out a breath and shook his head.

"Leah's not too big of a fan of daycare. Too much you gotta go through, they don't watch your kids well enough-

"Oh no, this is definitely one of the best daycare's around. And since you're a friend, I could take care of the paperwork issue. All you gotta do is bring Jay Jay up there and let him meet the teachers and such, he'll be _just _fine," Bella encouraged. It _did _sound tempting, and it was probably their final last minute hope, but he would definitely have to talk to Leah about it first.

"I don't know, Bella..." Jacob said quietly.

"I could even take you guys up there myself. Get the paperwork out of the way and everything," she added. Jacob stared at her for a while and sighed.

"I'll talk to my wife. I'll get back to you...later on this afternoon?" he asked. She nodded and stood to her feet.

"Sure thing. My cell number should be logged into the computer in the employee personal information section. I already have yours," she said, turning toward the door. Jacob froze.

"How?" he asked. She turned back to look at him and smiled.

"You gave it to me," she told him. He shook his head and tried to remember.

"I don't recall giving you my cellphone number..." he responded.

"You _must _have a forgetful memory. You gave it to me at the bar. How could you forget that?" she asked, laughing. Jacob had to have been tipsy, or else he would have remembered. But then again, why would he give her his number? It made no sense.

"Right," he said, dismissing the conversation. Either way, she had it. She didn't make any attempt to contact him, so it couldn't have been that big of a deal. "I'll give you a call."

"Gotcha," she said, exiting the office. He looked down at his piles of paperwork and got to work on the next case.

When he got home that day, it was around 6:30 PM. He brought his work home, intent on completing it. He knew that Leah would be upset that he was bailing on trick-or-treating, but at least he'd be able to pass out candy.

He walked through the door and slammed it after him, walking directly into their bedroom. Leah was laying down with Jasmine resting on her torso, and Hazel and Jay Jay were napping beside her. _Jesus_, those kids have been asleep all day. He didn't have any idea where Aaliyah was.

Leah looked over at Jacob and half smiled. He waved and sat the papers down on the dresser quietly, watching as Leah got up from the bed. She carefully laid Jasmine on a blanket and walked out into the hall with Jacob.

"I thought Seth was going to come pick the girls up," Jacob said, resting his hand on her waist. She shook her head and let out a breath.

"He's going to come and get them later on tonight, after we take them trick-or-treating," she responded.

"Whatever happened with him and Alicia?" Jacob wondered. Leah wrapped her arms around Jacob and hid her face. He peeked down at her and frowned.

"He followed her to some guys house. Basically caught her swallowing some other guys lips. He was crushed," she said, her voice hoarse and raspy. It took him a second to realize that Leah was crying. He pulled back and wiped some tears that made their way down Leah's cheeks.

"Lee..." he breathed. He didn't even know how to respond to that. Alicia was a very beautiful woman, who seemed very much in love with Seth. Seth was, without a doubt, crazy about her. He could only imagine the thoughts that were going through his head when he found out that the love of his life was cheating on him.

"_Years _they've been together! Years, Jacob! And she does this to him. To their _kids_. I spent hours on the phone, talking him out of his crazy thoughts. He doesn't know what to do, Jake," she cried, managing to keep her voice low. Jacob pulled her back up against his chest and smoothed down her back. She began to sob into his chest, muttering things about horrible her brother sounded over the phone. She pulled back abruptly, her lip trembling.

"If it were me..." she warned, her voice hallow and full of hurt. Jacob looked into her eyes and his stomach sunk even further. He thought back on Bella, and seriously debated on whether or not to tell her. He shook his head.

"That would _never _be you," he whispered, trailing his fingers down her cheek. She sniffed and swallowed thickly.

"Good. Because I don't know what I'd do," she told him, pressing her lips to his neck. His stomach swarmed with guilt and displeasure at her words. Now he _knew _he couldn't tell her.

"It's me and you, you and I. That's all it'll _ever _be," Jacob promised. She smiled through her tears and tried to compose herself.

"I hope you won't mind putting on your police costume when we go trick-or-treating tonight," she began. "I'm gonna be a maid. Seth's not coming, he said he needed some time. He'll be by to get the girls tonight though, don't worry."

Jacob's original plan was to stay home and finish his work, but at the state that Leah was in, he couldn't back out on her.

"Of course," he responded, giving her a quick kiss.

"So, I guess I'm gonna miss another day of school tomorrow. The professor won't be happy... I just can't find anyone to watch Jay Jay," she complained. Jacob instantly remembered what Bella had recommended.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Um... Bella's friend owns a really nice daycare, and she said that she could get us a good deal for Jay," Jacob said. Just watching the look on Leah's face made Jacob wish that he hadn't even brought it up.

"_Bella? _What the hell is she even still _doing _there? I thought Edward was back!" she shouted. Jacob's jaw clenched.

"He is, but Bella still works for the company. Look, it's all we've got. She said that she'd handle all that huge paperwork and everything. She wants to help us," Jacob argued. He knew how naive he must have sounded, but it was true. That really _was _their last resort. Leah strongly disliked Bella, but their was no other option. If she wanted to make it to school that next day, she'd have to give in.

"Fine. But _only _until we find another option," she warned. Jacob nodded in agreement, and took out his phone. Leah walked back into the bedroom and began to feed Jasmine her bottle. As Jacob had been told, he scrolled through the employee personal information list. Bella's number wasn't too far down, and he used some fancy app to make the call instantly.

"Babe," Jacob said, getting Leah's attention. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I'm about to put Bella on speaker. I just got her number off of the employee website. Feel free to talk to her," he said, as the phone began to ring. Her face looked sour, but she didn't object.

"Hello?" Bella answered. It was silent for a minute before Jacob finally spoke up.

"Hey, Bella. It's me, Jacob. I'm just calling to tell you that I talked to my wife and we're going to agree to let our son attend the daycare until we find another alternative," he said.

"Okay, sounds great! When do you want him to start?" she asked. Jacob looked at Leah and she mouthed the words _tomorrow. _

"Tomorrow," he responded.

"Just bring Jay Jay up to work tomorrow, and I'll take you guys up there," Bella said enthusiastically. Jacob caught Leah blowing out a huff, a grimace on her face. There were no words for how much Bella got under her skin.

"Thanks, Bella. How nice of you," Leah said, a hence of attitude to her tone. The other end of the phone was silent for a while.

"Leah? I didn't even know you were there. Anyway, no problem at all. Anything to help a friend," she declared. Leah scrunched up her nose and looked at Jacob, forcing a smile. He avoided her stare and cleared his throat.

"See ya tomorrow, Bella. Bye," he said, ready to press the end button.

"Bye, _Jake_," Bella said cordially. Jacob didn't hesitate to end the call. Leah was giving him _the _look, and he felt like he was in trouble. Sometimes, he hated how jealous she would get.  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" he asked. She shrugged and looked away from him.

"_Bye, Jake," _she muttered, rocking the baby in her arms. Jacob rolled his eyes and stood to his feet.

"What's the big deal?" he asked. She didn't respond, an unreadable expression on her face.

"That girl likes you, Jacob," she finally whispered, looking up to lock eyes with him. Jacob stiffened up.

"Nah," he managed to get out, shaking his head. Leah laughed once, rising to her feet.

"Believe what you want, but I can tell. Anyone with _sense _could tell. She doesn't even try to hide it," she said, making her way into the bathroom. Jacob trailed after her, sighing heavily.

"Leah," he called. She continued walking, so he reached for her arm. "_Leah,"_ he said firmly. She turned around, resting Jasmine in her other arm.

"What?" she asked quietly. He tilted her chin up slowly, looking deep into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered. It took her a second to respond, but she nodded with assurance. He slowly pressed his lips against hers and pulled away, watching as the hint of a smile traced her lips. "Then you have nothing to worry about." she finally allowed her smile to break through, shaking off her earlier thoughts.

"Maybe I _am_ overreacting," she finally admitted. _You have no idea, _he thought.

"It's gonna get dark soon," he said, changing the subject. "We should get the kids up so we can take them trick-or-treating."

"Good idea," she agreed, their conversation being long gone.

After a good two hours of making their way around their humungous neighborhood, they had enough candy to fill up two large trash bags. Leah took a majority of Jay Jay's candy and tossed it in the trash bin, but Jacob saved it for himself. She didn't want Jay Jay's teeth being rotted out by Halloween candy, so she chose a select few that he could eat overtime.

As they all sat on the living room carpet, a Disney Halloween movie playing in the background, the doorbell rang. Leah rose to her feet to answer the door, already knowing who to expect.

She swung the door open, and came face to face with a red eyed Seth. He was eagerly trying to hide the fact that he had been crying earlier, but it was as clear as day. Leah engulfed him in a hug, squeezing him with every bit of love that she had for him. She pulled back and trailed her hand down the side of his face.

"Where is she?" she whispered. Seth shrugged and shook his head.

"When I caught her with that guy, I told her to stay there. I didn't want her to come back. When I went home, a part of me was hoping that she'd actually come home, just to plead for forgiveness or _something. _I haven't even heard from her since the encounter," he whispered, keeping his voice low. Leah shook her head and bit her lip. Seconds later, little footsteps came running toward them.

"Daddy!" Aaliyah shouted, running into his arms. He hoisted her on his hip and kissed both of her cheeks. She looked at him excitedly before frowning.

"You okay, daddy?" she asked, her innocent voice surprised at the sight of her father. He looked to Leah and back at his daughter, nodding reassuringly.

"Daddy's gonna be okay," he promised. She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you!" she said frantically.

"I've missed you too, baby. Go get your bag together," he told her, setting her down on her feet. She ran toward the guest room, leaving the two to speak.

"So...what now?" Leah wondered. Seth sighed heavily before looking into her eyes.

"I'm gonna go get them tested," he confessed. Leah's jaw dropped.

"Don't you think that's a little... extreme? Those kids look _every _bit of you," Leah told him. His jaw clenched, and his face began to turn beet red.

"Alicia was fucking _cheating _on me, Leah! How am I supposed to know if _anything _is real? I'm getting them tested and I don't give a damn what anyone thinks of that," he declared.

"What are you gonna tell them when they ask what's going on while they're getting a needle plunged into their arm?" she snapped.

"I don't know," he whispered harshly, his eyes watering. Leah felt horrible for her younger brother. "I just... I need to know, Leah. I won't be able to think about anything else without knowing."

Jacob appeared behind them, having overheard the last bit of the conversation. Seth looked over at him and nodded his head in acknowledgment, and Jacob gave him a sad smile.

Seeing what Seth was going through made Jacob feel a great deal of sympathy, and he was just grateful that something like that would never happen to him and Leah... he hoped.

**Author's Note: Sooo, poor Seth. :( And Lee is starting to get a bit suspicious, uh-oh. :O But, I'd love it if you guys followed me on Twitter and took in all of my craziness, so follow me and I'll follow back! AshleyMocha12 ** . **Don't forget to review. :D**


	8. Confidential

**Author's Note: It's been brought to my attention that I should make a Seth spin-off, following more in depth of his storyline. ^.^ What do you guys think? Let me know! Enjoy the next chapter! **

Jay Jay was cranky that next morning, being that he wasn't used to waking up so early. He was going to accompany Jacob to work for a bit, until his lunch break, so that Bella could take them to the daycare. He had called and confirmed it with Carlisle, and it was fine as long as Jacob could control his son.

Leah was already dressed in her school clothes, a pink blouse and a black skirt. Her hair was pulled back in a sophisticated-looking ponytail and she had on her reading glasses, which she said made her look smart. Jacob smiled.

"I hope he won't give you any trouble," she said, walking over to pick him up from the bed. His eyes were sleepy, and he wasn't as alert as he usually was. He was already dressed, and ready to go. Leah kissed his cheek numerous times, running her fingers lightly through his soft hair. He had short hair, cut like Jacob's, because Jacob always took him to the barber shop with him to get their hair cut.

"Baby Jay is gonna be just fine," Jacob smirked, taking him from Leah. He grabbed Jay Jay's bag and headed down the stairs. Leah trailed after them.

"Hey Jake," she said. Jacob turned to her swiftly. She had a bit of a frown on her face as she blew out some air. "Call me as soon as you get to the daycare. Jay Jay's never been in daycare before, and I hate that I'm missing it. Just... call me."

Jacob frowned and pulled Leah into a hug. Leah felt uncomfortable at the fact that _Bella _of _all _people was going to see her son off to his first day of daycare, because Leah was busy with school. Jacob pulled back, pressing his lips to hers.

"I promise," he mumbled against her lips. She grabbed his face and let the kiss last for a while longer, before Jay Jay began to whine. They pulled away, smirks on their faces.

"Well, I gotta run," Jacob said, reaching for his briefcase. Leah gave it to him, and looked over at her son.

"Mommy loves you, Jacob. Be good today, okay?" she said, pecking his soft cheek.

"Bye mama," he said, resting his head on his dads shoulder. Jacob left the house, and settled Jay Jay into his car seat. He hopped in the car and made his way to work, blasting the radio. _Suit and Tie _by _Justin Timberlake _was on, which made him sing along. Jay Jay was in the back, clapping and laughing. When they pulled up to the Volturi Inc., Jacob turned around to face Jay Jay.

"Alright, bud. You need to behave while we're in here. Let's go," he said, walking over to get him out of the car seat. He picked him up and slung his bag on his shoulder, walking into the building. He got stares from his co-workers, some smiling at the baby, while others looked confused.

"Babysitting, Black?" Paul asked, chuckling. Jacob nodded once, and headed for his office. He looked over to Bella's desk, and noticed her watching them. She waved, and Jacob waved back.

"I asked Carlisle for an early lunch. I should see you in two hours," Bella announced.

"That'll be great. The sooner I can get this kid outta here, the better," Jacob joked. Bella laughed heartily, and returned to work. Jacob kissed the top of Jay Jay's head and entered his office.

Less than a few seconds later, Edward appeared at Bella's desk. He had a confused look on his face, and Bella smiled.

"What's up with all of this?" Edward asked, pointing toward Jacob's office. Bella swung her chair toward him, crossing her arms.

"I'm working up a plan, as always," she said cunningly. Edward's signature smirk returned.

"Plan _seduce Jacob Black_?" Edward whispered, causing Bella to laugh quietly. She shook her head.

"Not yet. This is a bit more...dangerous," she whispered back.

"Clue me in?" he asked, his eyes going wide. Bella shook her head, wagging her finger at him.

"That's confidential information. You have to _earn _the right to know," she said lightly, turning back to her desk.

"And just _how _do I do that?" he asked. Bella thought for a second, and looked toward Jacob's door. She looked up at Edward and licked her bottom lip.

"What's Jacob's address?" she wondered. Edward hurried to his desk and flipped through some papers, pulling out an envelope. He walked back over to Bella's desk and handed her the envelope.

"One time, Jacob sent me a file from his house. His address is right there," he said, pointing at it. She examined it, and smirked. She reached for her cellphone, and Edward watched as she dialed a number. She pressed the phone to her ear and cleared her throat.

"Hi, my name is Leah Black and I was just calling to say that I lost my house key. I was wondering if I could have one sent to my friend's house, because I'll be staying there until I get the key to get back inside," she said, trying her hardest to mimic Leah's voice. She answered a few liability questions, which Edward was sort of shocked that she'd be able to answer. She gave the woman Jacob's house address, and the woman said that she'd send the key over to Bella's address. She hung up, and turned to Edward.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Edward asked, laughing. Bella shrugged and tucked the envelope in her drawer. "Why do you want his house key, anyway?"

"That's apart of my plan," she responded. Edward became eager again.

"I proved myself. Can I hear the plan now?" he asked. Bella thought for a second, and then nodded.

"Alright, so here's the deal," she began, keeping her voice low, making sure that _no one _could hear.

…

Jacob walked out of his office, Jay Jay waddling out after him. A few of the female co-workers smiled enthusiastically, waving at the baby. He headed over for Bella's desk, as she gathered her things together.

"All ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and stood to her feet. Jacob picked up his son, and Bella looked at them excitedly.

"Um... can I pick him up? He's just _so _cute," she asked. Jacob nodded, and handed him over to Bella. She tickled his stomach, rubbing their noses together. Jacob frowned at what Leah would say if she saw it.

"Let's get going," he encouraged, heading toward the door. Bella stayed back for a second, staring at Jay Jay.

"I'm gonna be your new mommy soon," she whispered, kissing his cheek. Jay Jay pulled some of her hair into his mouth, gnawing on it. He was too young to understand what Bella had just told him. She hurried after Jacob, making her way to her car.

"I'll just hold him in the front," Jacob said, taking him from her. They got in the car, and Jacob looked around. She had a nice, red convertible. There were beads hanging from the mirror, and lipstick, magazines, and CD's sitting in between the two seats. She was just like a teenager.

"Excuse the mess," she laughed.

"It's no problem," he responded, buckling him and Jay Jay up. Bella began to drive, turning the radio to a station that he didn't recognize.

"You're really gonna like this daycare," she promised, rounding the corner.

"I'm glad," Jacob said, smiling over at her. "Thanks again, for helping us out."

"Anytime," she said back. They stayed quiet for a second, listening to the radio. Some love song had just gone off, and the radio host had begun talking.

"Ever get that feeling where you just want to take hold of the nearest dick and-

Bella changed the station, giggling. Jacob's face flickered horror and looked over at Bella.

"I forgot the kid was in the car," she laughed.

"What _was_ that?" he asked.

"It's this radio station I listen to. It's pretty...erotic. It gives me ideas," she confessed. Jacob could tell that this conversation was going to take a turn for awkward.

"That's... interesting," he said. Bella smiled.

"Yeah, most of the guys agree after they're done with me," Bella smirked, looking over at him. Jacob's eyes widened a bit, and he turned to look out of the window.

"So, where'd you say this daycare was?" he asked, changing the subject. She laughed under her breath and pulled into a driveway.

"Right here," she announced. It was a colorful building, and looked inviting. They walked inside, and the sight of all of the kids playing made Jacob smile. He knew that Jay Jay would have fun. Bella walked over to the counter, and Jacob followed after her. A girl named Angela was behind the counter, sorting through some of the paperwork. She was the one who owned the daycare.

"Hey, Ang!" Bella said, getting Angela's attention. Angela looked up and smiled surprisingly. She had long, brunette hair, and glasses. She had tannish skin, and she was slender and tall.

"Bella? How long has it been?" Angela asked, walking around the counter to give her a hug. She looked over at Jacob and smiled. "Who's this?" she wondered. Bella looked back at them, and reached for Jay Jay's hand.

"This is Jacob, and this is Jacob Jr.," Bella responded.

"But we call him Jay Jay for short," Jacob chimed in. Angela smiled again and walked over to play with him.

"He's adorable. Is he going to be starting soon?" she asked. Jacob looked to Bella and she smirked.

"How about you go let Jay Jay get familiar with the other kids, I'll talk to Angie," Bella said. Jacob nodded and walked over to the playing children, setting Jay Jay down on the ground. Bella turned to Angela, and kept her voice low.

"We were actually wondering if he could start today," she said. Angela looked stunned, but she nodded.

"Um, yeah. Just tell Jacob to fill out some papers-

"I can take care of all of that. I'm Jay Jay's step-mom," she said, looking over at the child. Angela's eyes widened.

"Really? I didn't know that you were married," she said happily.

"_Soon _to be," she corrected. "I'm Jacob's fiance. I can't wait to become apart of the family officially, though. You see, Jay Jay's real mom is _crazy. _Jacob couldn't wait to get rid of her. And then he found me, and he fell in-love all over again. It's like a fairytale," Bella smiled, reaching for the paperwork.

"Wow, you lucked out. That Jacob guy is _handsome_," Angela said, winking at Bella. Bella looked over at Jacob, watching as he played with some blocks with his son. She felt warm all over.

"Alright, all you gotta do is fill out this form, get Jacob to sign it, and you guys can leave him here," Angela said. Bella filled out all of the sections, including his personal info such as his phone number and place of residence, and hesitantly signed her signature under the second parent line.

"Don't you think Jay Jay's mom should sign that?" Angela asked, watching her. Bella looked up at her and frowned.

"Um, no, it's fine," she said, dismissing her words. She walked over to Jacob and handed him the form, pointing directly at where he had to sign. Jacob took the paper from her, and acted as if he were about to read it.

"Uh, hurry, we gotta go," she said, breaking his concentration. She didn't know how she would be able to explain it if he read what she had put. He quickly signed his name and handed the paper over to Bella. "Good, now, everything's all set," Bella said, watching as Jacob stood up. He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of Jay Jay.

"Leah's gonna want to see it," he smiled, sending it to her phone. Bella cringed internally. He quickly dialed her number.

"Baby, did you get the picture?" he asked, a wide grin on his face. "Yeah, everything's good. I'm about to head back to work, but I'll text you the address and everything. Alright, love you. Bye." Jacob hung up the phone, and said his goodbyes to Jay Jay. The both of them walked back over to Angela, and Angela went over some general information with Jacob.

"Thanks for everything," Jacob told Angela, shaking her hand. She smiled and waved goodbye to them.

As soon as Jacob and Bella were outside, Bella took a relieved sigh. She had gotten away with _everything. _Jacob truly _was_ easy deceive, and she _loved _it.

…

As Leah placed Jacob's plate in front of him, he told her all about Jay Jay, and about how well he behaved at his first day of daycare.

"We might even want to consider keeping him there," Jacob encouraged. Leah was still unsure about it, but she trusted Jacob, so she agreed.

"So, any word on that business retreat yet?" Leah wondered, taking a seat next to him. Jacob perked up.

"Oh, yeah! It's this weekend. We're gonna be gone from Friday night to Sunday morning. We're going to LA this time," he told her. Every year, the guys of the firm took a business retreat to a different state in hopes of recruiting, as well as getting a little bit of male bonding. It was always one heck of a time.

"I'm gonna miss you," she said, sipping some of her wine. Jacob chuckled and pressed his lips against hers, taking the glass from her hand. He pulled away, tracing his lips along her collar bone.

"We have some alone time while Jay is asleep. Wanna..." he said, trailing off with a greedy smirk. Leah laughed pushing the plates to the side. She hopped on the counter and spread her legs apart, laying back. They had done this so many times, it was natural. Jacob hopped on the counter as well, placing himself between her legs. He began to kiss her slowly, squeezing her breasts with his large hands.

Out of nowhere, there was a hard knock at the door. They jumped apart, collapsing on the floor together.

"Holy shit," Leah breathed, slowly standing to her feet. Jacob got up and made his way toward the door. The knock sounded dangerous, so Jacob grabbed the baseball bat from the hall closet. He slowly came closer to the door, Leah watching intently from the kitchen. He opened the door, and to his surprise, no one was standing there. He looked around, but there was still nothing. He closed and locked the door, walking back into the kitchen. He looked toward the kitchen windows, and noticed that the curtains were open.

"Close the curtains," he told her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just close the curtains," he responded. She nodded and closed them, turning back to face him. The mood was undeniably ruined. He then thought back to that radio station that Bella was listening to, and grew curious.

"Babe, there's this radio station that I want you to hear. It's crazy," he said, grabbing her hand. She narrowed her eyes, but followed after him.

Outside, Bella was sitting in her car, hidden from their view. She frowned, realizing that they had closed all of the curtains. Watching the sight of Jacob all over Leah made her angry, but she wouldn't act on it... not now, at least.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was shorter than the last, but I promise that the next one will be longer! Gimme some reviews on what you thought of this chapter, and Bella's conniving ways. ;) and also, let me know about your opinions on that Seth spin-off! **


	9. Sensual Seduction

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Seth's spin-off has been posted, it's called "Sudden Misery". Make sure you go and check it out! :)**

Leah slowly blinked to consciousness, stirring around groggily. She moaned absentmindedly, receiving a pleasure-filled groan from Jacob. She automatically felt something warm and hard, filling up her center. It took her a second to realize that Jacob was still buried deep inside of her from the previous night.

Still in a daze, she took the liberty of rotating her hips over his, clutching the sheets. His hands slowly pulled her closer to him as her breathing began to hitch.

Her eyes fell closed, as she ground down harder. She already felt her body vibrating, the sensation becoming overwhelming. Jacob began to thrust his hips up, holding her hips in place. She let out quiet moans, squeezing her eyes shut.

_That was fast, _she thought, as came with a yelp. Jacob and Leah both continued to let out heavy breaths as they soiled each other in their fluids.

Leah slowly lifted her head up and blew her bangs out of her face. Jacob had a heavy grin on his face.

"That was quite the wake-up call," he announced, trailing his fingers down her waist. She sighed heavily and climbed off of him, relaxing in the spot beside him.

"You're the one who forgot to pull out," she said back, giggling lightly.

"_Me? You _were on top!" he responded, causing both of them to erupt with laughter. "I'm not complaining, though. If I could get woken up like that by you every morning, I'd never be in a bad mood."

"I mean, it could be arranged..." she said seductively, turning on her side to face him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, reaching his hand up to caress her cheek. He pulled away and looked at the clock. He was an hour late waking up.

"Holy shit," he muttered, scrambling out of bed. He ran toward the bathroom, slamming the door. Leah looked toward the alarm clock, and noticed that it had been turned off.

"What the hell?" she whispered. She didn't remember turning it off. She relaxed in the sheets, listening as Jacob's shower ran. She still couldn't shake that uneasy feeling of the alarm, though.

…

After Jacob dropped Jay Jay off at the daycare, he headed for work. He was still thankful that his son had somewhere to go, so that him and Leah could fulfill their duties. Jay Jay seemed to like the daycare so far, so everything seemed well.

He arrived at work an hour late, hurrying to Carlisle's office. After a stern talking-to, Jacob was busied up in his office. It didn't even take two minutes for Bella to appear at his door.

"Overslept?" she asked, walking over to sit across from him. He nodded, shuffling through his paperwork.

"Unfortunately," he responded.

"You must have been up pretty late," she continued. Jacob looked up at her, and thought back on the events of last night. After listening to that radio station, Leah and Jacob were at it for hours. _I was up late, alright... _he thought to himself.

"Guess so," he said back. Bella gave him a smirk, and rose to her feet.

"So, what was your punishment for coming in late?" she wondered.

"I have to _work_ late. I'm gonna be like, the last one here tonight. It sucks," he responded.

"Just imagine, one more day and you'll be in LA. Don't work yourself too hard," she winked, twisting out the door. Jacob sighed heavily, returning his attention to his work. Bella was right; he was soon to be on full relaxation in LA in just _one_ day.

Bella headed directly toward Edward's desk. He was typing a document on the laptop, when Bella slammed it shut. He looked up at her shockingly, until he noticed the look on her face. He smirked.

"Oh no," he said.

"Guess what came in the mail this morning?" she said, dangling a key in her hand.

"Jacob's house key?" he whispered, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Yup. I made a little trip down there this morning. Beautiful place," she said nonchalantly. Edward's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Wait... you were being serious about that?" he asked.

"Um... _yeah_. Why else would I have his key sent to my house?" she asked, as if it were obvious.

"I don't know, but, don't you think that's pushing it a bit? Breaking into their house?" Edward asked. He was beginning to regret giving Jacob's personal information to her.

"It's not necessarily breaking in if you have a key," she winked, walking off to her desk.

…

Jacob had just finished his last bit of paperwork, packing up his stuff for the night. Just as he was about to turn out the light, he heard something from behind the door. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hello?" he called. There shouldn't have been anyone still inside the building except the janitor. No one responded, so cautiously, he turned off the lamp. As he walked toward the door, it opened. He froze in his spot, watching as the glow of a female figure drifted inside. In less than a second, the main light switched on. Jacob's jaw dropped.

Bella stood there in a long, tan coat. She had her hair down in loose waves, and exotic make-up on her face. She was in five-inch heels, and her legs were oiled down to perfection. She was mouth-watering, but Jacob didn't want her. It made him furious that she was there at that moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob wondered. "You got off hours ago."

"You hear that noise? Exactly. There's nothing. We're all alone, baby. You don't have to run from me anymore. What better opportunity do we have to, you know..." she said, taking small steps toward him. He backed up instinctively, holding his hand up.

"Listen, Bella. I thought we already established this... I'm married, and I have absolutely _no _interest in you," he said firmly. She smiled seductively, inching toward him.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. But how can you reject me when I'm in this," she said, dropping her coat. She was in cheetah-printed lingerie, that would make any guy fall to his knees in surrender. Jacob was stronger than that, though. He was going to resist her.

"I need you to get out... now," he warned. She shook her head, silencing him with her touch. She placed her hands on his waist, pressing her lips to his neck.

"How can you deny this?" she whispered, trailing hot kisses along his collar bone. His eyes fell closed for a split second, taking in the fascination of her fingers trailing down his shirt. Just at they stopped at his belt buckle, an alarm went off on his head. He jerked away from her, watching as her eyes widened in surprise. She was _actually _being rejected.

Of course it was easier to wrap his arms around her, burying his dick deep into her pleading body. Sure, it was easier to get lost in the feel of another woman, but it took some serious strength to say no. He loved Leah too much fall victim to cheating.

"I can't do this. I can't jeopardize my job like this, or my marriage. You need to leave," he said, breathing heavily.

"Jacob-

"_Now! _Get the _fuck _outta here!" he screamed.

"You're gonna regret this," she spat, snatching her jacket from off of the ground. She put it back on and walked out of the office, slamming the door after her. Jacob leaned against his desk, his mind roaring in a thousand different directions. This time, he didn't have an excuse to justify Bella's actions.

This time, there was no alcohol involved; nothing that would allow him to say that she wasn't in her right mind. Leah was _so _right about Bella, and he was stupid for not realizing it.

He arrived home, with a familiar feeling at the pit of his stomach. It was the same way that he felt when Bella had approached him in the men's restroom.

He walked through the door, closing it after him quietly. He walked upstairs, heading into the master bedroom. Leah was sitting on the bed, blowing kisses into Jay Jay's stomach. He was giggling, slapping his hands on Leah's head. She looked up when she saw Jacob at the door.

"Hey, handsome. Why are you lookin' all shaken up?" she asked. He instinctively straightened up, dropping his briefcase on the ground. _Now was the time, _he told himself. He cleared his throat.

"Leah, I have to tell you something," he said quietly. Just watching Leah's facial expression change from happy to worried caused his stomach to sink.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously. Jacob's eyes went down to Jay Jay, who was wriggling around the bed. He focused his attention back on Leah, who had a questioning look on her face.

"It's... about Bella," Jacob continued. Leah's lips parted, as her eyes narrowed. Her expression became blank, and he could tell that she was hanging onto his every word.

"What about her?" Leah asked, emotionless. _I can't fucking do this without looking like the bad guy_, he thought. He shook his head, forcing a smile.

"She wanted me to tell you that she appreciates you allowing Jay to go to her friends daycare. She, uh... didn't think you liked her very much," he lied, the knot in his stomach continuing to twist. Leah look relieved, nodding.

"Well, I don't. But you can tell her that I said you're welcome," she said back. "Anyway, I like the center. I didn't get a chance to speak to the Angela lady, but some of the other workers were sweet."

"Yeah," Jacob said, heading for the bathroom. He needed a shower, and he needed it now. "I'm just gonna go shower."

"Okay," she said, looking after him. He closed the door, slamming the back of his head against the door. He just _couldn't _tell Leah what was going on. Not with everything that was happening with Seth, it would be too much. Jacob knew that it was wrong to continue keeping something like that from his wife, but what else was he supposed to do? He gulped, coming to a conclusion. He was going to start with a complaint to the company.

…

"Wait a minute, she grabbed your junk, and you _still _rejected her?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide with excitement. Jacob sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"It wasn't a pleasant experience, Emmett," Jacob corrected.

"How in the hell not?" he asked animatedly. "I told you she was after the D. So, to be sure, _you two _were the mysterious duo in the bathroom, getting your cock sucked?" he asked.

"She didn't suck my cock, for fuck sakes!" Jacob whispered harshly.

"Half of the firm thought that it was Alec and Irina. Those two have been sneaking off in every part of this place for about three months now. But no, it was _you!_" he said, ignoring his earlier comment.

"You're not fucking helping!" Jacob responded.

"Sorry, bro," Emmett said, silencing his rant. "What are you gonna do?"

"I was thinking about complaining to the human resource management," Jacob said.

"You'd better hurry before she beats you to it," Emmett warned. "Bella _may _be a seductive mistress, but she isn't dumb. You flat out rejected her– I wouldn't be surprised if she was in their right now claiming that you tried to touch her inappropriately or some shit. You know how girls do." Jacob's eyes widened, and he scrambled out of his seat.

"You know what, you're totally right. I gotta go," Jacob said, heading out of his office. Emmett took the liberty of stealing all of the mints off of Jacob's desk.

Jacob hurried toward the human resource management, knocking on the door with anticipation. Second's later, a man named Mr. Elezar opened the door.

"Jacob," he greeted.

"Uh, hi. I'd like to make a complaint about one of the workers," Jacob said firmly.

"Come in," Mr. Elezar said, stepping back to give Jacob some space. Jacob paced the room, debating how he would begin his case. Mr. Elezar looked at him with a smirk.

"Who would you like to report, Jacob?" the man asked. Jacob stopped his pacing, and looked the man in his eyes.

"Bella Swan," Jacob said quietly.

"Oh, Isabella?" Mr. Elezar asked. Jacob nodded slowly.

"Yes, I-

"Oh, no worries. She called in her resignation this morning," he announced. Jacob narrowed his eyes, parting his lips.

"She... quit?" he asked confusedly.

"Yep. Looks like you're a lucky man," Mr. Elezar said, winking. Jacob allowed himself to smile, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
"I guess so," he breathed. So, Bella quit. That meant that she'd be out of his life forever. Jacob would jump with joy if he could.

"Now get back to work," Mr. Elezar said, walking over to sit behind his desk. Jacob nodded and headed out, walking back toward his office. _No more Bella, no more worries_, he thought to himself, feeling content with the world for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note: Do you guys think it's REALLY over? No? Good, because you're smart. Leave me some reviews on what you think is soon to happen. ;) and don't forget to read and review Seth's spin-off! Thanks guys. :D **


	10. Break Into My Soul

**Author's Note: Just gonna warn you guys, this chapter is gonna have some pretty intense shit in it! Stick around. :) Btw, Seth's spin-off has been updated! If you're following that story, go check it out! **

Dropping Jacob off at the airport was the hardest part for Leah. She was used to his yearly trips, but it didn't mean that she wasn't going to miss him. She walked around the car and took Jay Jay out of his car seat, while Jacob gathered his things out of the trunk.

"Say bye bye to daddy," Leah said, walking over to stand next to Jacob. He smirked and pecked Leah's inviting lips.

"It's only going to be for the weekend," he reminded.

"That's a weekend too long," she shot back. He took the both of them in his arms and held them for a while, planting kisses along both of their heads. He released them, checking the time. He had fifteen minutes to be on his plane.

"Well, this is where I go," Jacob said, giving Leah one last kiss. "I gotta go find the guys."

"You better behave," Leah warned, pointing her finger at him.

"I'll be a Saint," he promised, resting his hand over his chest. She giggled and watched as he began to walk into the building. He turned around and waved goodbye, and Leah blew him a kiss.

Once he was out of sight, he instantly felt free– almost as if he could run around naked, and leave with a slap on the wrist. There was no mistaking the fact that Jacob valued every second that he spent with his family, but he felt that he deserved a weekend of nothing but guy time. What made it even better was the fact that Bella was out of his life forever.

He caught sight of Emmett, Embry and Quill standing over by a vending machine, and hurried over to them.

"Hey, guys," Jacob greeted, watching as they turned to face him.

"Aye, pretty boy. Ready to kick back and relax, watching hot babes-

"You mean recruit for the business?" Carlisle interrupted, as Emmett began to ramble about _his _plans for the weekend. Carlisle was just coming from the bathroom, a smirk on his face. Emmett laughed heartily, and winked.

"Of course that's what I meant, boss," Emmett responded. Carlisle winked back and gathered his things together.

"We should head toward the gate. We only got a few minutes," Carlisle announced. The guys headed toward their departure gate, Embry and Jacob talking enthusiastically about the trip ahead of them.

The plane ride was long, which the guys spent most of the time sleeping. By the time they landed, it was well into the afternoon.

The guys had to go through an extra hour of leaving the airport, paying for their rental cars, and finding the hotel. The hotel was huge; they were staying in The Beverly Hills Hotel. Jacob grabbed the key to his room and went on the elevator, pressing the button to the third floor. There was a woman with long, brunnette hair standing in the elevator with him. Her face was slightly hidden by the hood that she wore over her head. For a split second, Jacob could have sworn that it was _Bella. _

The woman must have felt his eyes on her, so she looked in his direction. Much to his comfort, it wasn't her. He smiled awkwardly and cleared his throat, looking away. When the elevator came to his stop, he skidded out of there.

When he opened the door to his room, his jaw dropped at how extravagant it was. Leah would definitely love to stay in a room like this; they probably wouldn't even _leave _the room. Jacob would have no problem with that, though. His phone buzzed, and he took it out of his pocket. It was a text from Leah.

_Miss me yet? ;) _

He smirked, and started a new text.

_Nope. ;) But I know you miss me. _

He knew that she'd either cuss him out in the next text, or send him some boner-worthy picture. His pants tightened at the thought of it. His phone buzzed quickly after, and he chuckled. He was right– she sent him some of the good stuff. It was a picture of her in her cheetah printed bra, standing in front of the mirror. She was tugging at her bottom lip, pulling the flap of her boy shorts down seductively. There was an attached text to the picture.

_Eh, I think I'll manage. ;) _

He quickly replied, aching for two minutes with his gorgeous wife.

_Sunday can't get here any quicker. I'll be missing you until I return, beautiful. :) _

He walked over and sat his suitcase on the king sized bed, sighing. Less than a minute later, someone was knocking frantically at the door. Jacob walked over and answered it, finding Emmett and Embry standing there with two beers in their hands.

"Carlisle wants us down at the bar ASAP. He says he wants to kick in our first night in LA with a bang," Embry spoke up, handing Jacob one of the beers.

"And get this; he's paying for everything we drink!" Emmett shouted, a huge grin on his face. Jacob perked up, slamming the door to his room. The guys headed down to the bar, anxious for the fun night ahead of them.

…

It was around 12 pm, and Leah was finally crawling into bed. She debated on allowing Jay Jay to sleep in her room, but she decided against it. She knew that he would most likely keep her up all night now that Jacob wouldn't be in there to keep him calm. She snapped the lamp off and cuddled into the sheets, closing her eyes.

Just as sleep was about to consume her, she heard something moving around downstairs. Her eyes shot open, as she slowly sat up in bed. There was dead silence. Leah allowed herself to calm down, resting her head against the cool pillow.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Leah gasped, reaching to turn on the lamp. Before she could reach it, someone had pulled her feet all of the way off of the bed.

She let out a scream, but was silenced when someone's fist collided with her throat. It was if all of the sound in her body had been knocked right out of her. She couldn't see anything in the room, which made everything worse. _What on Earth was going on, _she thought to herself.

The person grabbed Leah by her hair, standing her to her feet. She pushed her into the TV screen, causing her to fall to the ground. As if on cue, the TV fell right onto Leah's stomach. Tears were pouring down Leah's cheeks, as she heaved uncontrollably. Her voice still wouldn't come back; she was unable to scream.

She heard Jay Jay's cries from the other room. She began to kick around, anxious to attend to her child. The TV wasn't allowing her to move at all. Suddenly, the unknown attacker crouched down to where Leah lay. They trailed their fingers along Leah's face, feeling the smoothness.

Without warning, the stranger began to punch her. Leah began to sob, reaching her hands up to protect her face. As if determined to cause serious damage, the attacker stood up, kicking her repeatedly in the face. Leah could feel her blood gushing, staining the carpet beneath her.

As if she were in a daze, the sounds of Jay Jay's cries, and the effect of the kicks began to fade away, until Leah was consumed with darkness.

…

The following day, Jacob awoke with a blinding headache. He knew that he shouldn't have allowed Carlisle to buy him so many drinks, but who was he to refuse free alcohol? He sat up in the bed, and looked over at his phone. It was 7:30 AM, and he soon had to meet the guys in the lobby for recruiting. He frowned when he didn't see any calls or texts from Leah. He started a new text, sending it before he scooted out of bed.

_Good morning, beautiful. Just thought I'd let you know that I was thinking about you. I miss you, and I'll see you soon. Kiss Jay Jay for me. Love you guys. _

He got himself ready, putting on a black suit, and a white tie. Even though his eyes had circles beneath them, he doubted that he'd look as bad as the others. _They_ had so many drinks, that Jacob and Carlisle had to help drag Emmett to his room, and Embry and Quill crashed in the lobby. The hotel attendants finally dragged them up to _their _rooms in the middle of the night.

Once he got downstairs, he was right. They looked absolutely trashed. The only one who upheld a sober appearance was Carlisle, and Jacob knew that he regretted buying the guys so many drinks.

"Alright, let's pull ourselves together for this recruitment. Those guys are going to be in there nailing our throats, but we have to remember our technique," Carlisle announced. The guys stared at him with confused expressions. "You _do _remember the techniques, don't you?"

"Of course," Jacob spoke up, watching as the others gave him paranoid looks. Being that Jacob and Carlisle were the only ones who had any hopes of remembering, they were put in charge of the presentation. Embry, Quill, and Emmett would just be there for back-up support.

"Let's go," Carlisle instructed. They all gave each other quick glances before heading into the board room, awaiting their presentation.

After it was over, they all agreed that it was a success. Even though all of them were undoubtedly shit-faced, they still delivered a grand display. Jacob checked his phone, but there were still no texts or calls from Leah. He didn't know whether or not to be worried.

"So, we gonna celebrate or what?" Emmett asked, plopping down on the bed of Carlisle's suite.

"Celebrate what? The fact that only Jacob and I were in good condition to recruit?" Carlisle asked.

"We're not the ones who bought the drinks," Embry retorted. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at him, and Jacob stepped in.

"How about we head to the bar tonight, but this time, we buy our _own _drinks," Jacob compromised. The guys agreed to it, and set the time for 8 PM. That gave them plenty of time to sleep off the previous alcohol, and re-energize for the night to come.

Jacob headed back to his room, and took out his phone again. He was beginning to get angry at the fact that Leah hadn't tried to contact him. He dialed her cellphone number, and listened as it went to voice mail.

"Hey, it's Leah! Sorry I'm not able to get to the phone right now, but I'm probably spending _quality _time with my husband, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you whenever," her voice mail said. Jacob sighed heavily as it beeped.

"Um, just want to know what the hell is up. I've texted you and tried to call, but I guess you're busy or something. Just call me back, I guess. Bye." Jacob hung up the phone, tossing it on the bed. He couldn't help the fact that he missed his wife, and wanted to hear her voice. Obviously, whatever she had going on was more important than talking to him. It wasn't like her to act like that, though. He shook away his thoughts, allowing himself to get some rest before celebrating with the guys.

…

Jacob arrived at the bar, watching from a distance as Emmett howled on one of the tables. How was it possible that he was already drunk? It was only 8:10. Jacob walked over, receiving smirks from his friends.

"Nice moves, Emmett," Jacob complimented, watching as Emmett began to 'twerk' on the table top.

"We don't even know how to justify him," Quill said, ordering himself another drink. Jacob laughed heartily, and ordered himself some straight vodka.

After about an hour of conversing, Jacob only managed to order himself two drinks. Just as he was about to tell the guys a funny story, their eyes averted behind him. On instinct, Jacob turned around, only to see Bella standing there in a red, skin tight dress. Her hair was up in a humped pony-tail, and her make-up was almost as flawless as it was at the Halloween party. Her heels were as tall as skyscrapers, as usual. She had a mischievous smirk on her face, walking slowly toward the guys. Jacob felt his stomach fall to the floor, spilling out everywhere. What the _hell _was she doing there?

"Is that... Bella?" Emmett whispered, his mouth hanging wide open. Bella stopped in front of Jacob and smiled.

"Hey, can we have a word?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes, still trying to process her arrival.

"How... how did you even know where we were?" he asked, looking back at the guys. They were just as confused as he was.

"Don't be silly, you told me. Before I... quit... you told me all about your trip," she responded.

"But, why are you here? We're all of the way in _LA. _You don't even work for the company anymore, how are you even-

"Can we talk privately?" she interrupted, an irritated smile on her face. Jacob hesitantly rose to his feet, taking his drink with him. He didn't even know why he was giving her the time of day, but if she traveled all of the way to LA to talk to him, it _had _to be good. She turned around to face him, and crossed her arms, giving attention to her perfectly rounded breasts.

"The fuck do you want?" he demanded, keeping his voice low.

"To see you, of course. How happy were you when you found out I quit?" she asked, a huge smile on her face.

"I was ecstatic," he shot back.

"I knew you would be. Now that we no longer _work_ together, we can _be _together," she whispered, her eyes lighting up. Jacob's eyes widened, as he sat his drink down on the nearest table. He backed away instinctively, shaking his head.

"Listen, I don't know what's wrong with you, but-

"Oh, don't play stupid. You _are _the one that said you would never jeopardize your job. We don't work together, so whoever you fuck is up to you," she reasoned.

"Bella, you got it all wrong. I didn't– just... go away. Leave me the hell alone, and go away," he said, turning to walk away. Just as he did that, she opened her palm and sprinkled some powder into his drink.

"Jacob, wait!" she called. Angrily, he turned back to face her.

"What?" he snapped. She could tell that he was shaking on the inside, but thought nothing of it.

"You forgot your drink. I mean, if you don't want it, I'd be glad to take it. I'd think of it as a... _gift_ from you," she smiled. He clenched his jaw, and stormed over to the table, grabbing the glass. He downed it, tossing it by her feet.

"How's that for a _gift?" _he taunted, twisting around to rejoin his friends. Bella smirked to herself, turning to walk away.

…

Jacob stormed into his hotel room, his mind going fuzzy. He didn't understand why he felt so awful, being that he only had three drinks through the whole night. Maybe it was the fact that Bella was _there, _teasing him with her little outfits, and her stupidity.

He was appalled at the fact that she quit her job for him, and that she had the audacity to follow them to LA. She was a crazy, pathetic, psycho. All he knew was, he had a flight to catch the following morning, and he needed to sleep off whatever the hell was going on with him.

Without even attempting to change out his jeans and t-shirt, he fell into bed. He closed his eyes and groaned, being that his head was still spinning.

Being that he was in such a state of oblivion, he didn't know whether it was reality or his imagination, when someone tip-toed into his suite. He opened his eyes, but it was no use; he couldn't see a damn thing. All he could make-out was blurred figures, and darkness.

He couldn't mistake the feel of someone climbing on top of him as his imagination, though. He groaned, attempting to lift a finger. His body was paralyzed. Small, nimble fingers undid his belt buckle, pulling his jeans down his legs. Those same fingers set his dick free, into the cool air. All he could do was gasp from the contact. He couldn't move, let alone understand what was going on. Was he dreaming? He had to be.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and slick slide down onto him. He knew that feeling all too well– it was the beautiful attribute to a woman's body. As it began to rock over him, all he could do was pray that he was either dreaming, or that it was Leah.

**Author's Note: Oh geezus. ._. let me know what you guys thought! Do you think Leah is okay? And how will that little date-rape shindig end? ;P let me know in your reviews! :D**


	11. Return of the Blind Man

**Author's Note: I'm starting something new! It's called "Ashley's FanFic Explosion!" Don't know what that is? It's when I write two one-shots, for FOUR different fandoms! The fandoms will be Degrassi, Hunger Games, Twilight, and Harry Potter. I will be doing this every three months, and the dates will consist of March 30th, June 30th, September 30th, and December 30th of this year! So, mark your calendars for the explosion. ;) Enjoy the next chapter of Obsessed!**

Seth walked up to Leah's doorstep and knocked swiftly. It was late in the evening on Saturday, and he hadn't heard from her all day.

He was originally on his way to go pick up the results of the paternity test, but decided to check up on Leah. He knocked once more, but there was still no response. It was odd, because her car was parked right in the drive way.

Seth reached behind the plant and pulled out the spare key. He unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

Instantly, the sound of a crying baby with bronchitis rang in his ears.

"Jay Jay?" he whispered, recognizing his voice. He ran upstairs and burst into Jay Jay's room. Sure enough, the baby was standing up in his crib, crying his little heart out.

His cries were raspy, and his eyes were bloodshot red. It was as if he had been crying for _hours._ He looked pale in the face, sick almost.

"What's going on, little man?" Seth asked, grabbing him out of his crib. "Where's your mommy?"

Heart pounding, Seth walked out of Jay's room. He could tell that something wasn't right. He began to pat the child's back, anxious to get him to calm down.

When he reached Leah's door, he hesitated before opening it– it was completely noiseless.

Once he stepped into the room, he looked around. He noticed that the TV had been knocked to the floor. That's when he saw the bruised legs sticking from under it.

He practically dropped Jay Jay, running by Leah's side. Jay's cries picked up again as he fell to the floor.

"Leah! Leah, holy shit!" Seth screamed, using his strength to remove the TV from off of his sister.

Leah's face was barely recognizable. There was blood _everywhere. _She didn't look as if she were raped, just badly attacked.

Jay Jay waddled over to his mother, crying rapidly at her appearance. Seth pressed his ear against her chest, searching for a heart beat. There was a faint one, but it was practically lifeless.

"You're going to be okay, Lee," Seth breathed, tears stinging his eyes. He never would have thought that he'd have to find his sister that way.

He captured her in his arms, along with Jay Jay. He hurried down the stairs, and ran out of the house. Once they were in the car, he wasted no time in speeding to the hospital.

…

Sunday morning, Jacob woke with a headache that was worse than anything he'd ever felt before. He felt sloppy, and uncomfortable. With squinted eyes, he peeked down at his clothes.

It looked as if they were once removed, and quickly thrown back on his body; as if he had a booty call the night before, and didn't bother in getting himself together.

He looked over at his phone, and noticed an excessive amount of texts and missed calls. They were all from Seth.

_Jacob! Leah is in the hospital, she was attacked at your guys' place! I found her earlier today. - 9 pm/Saturday_

_Is there any way that you can get home earlier? The doctor's said that Leah is in bad condition. - 9:30 pm/Saturday _

_Jake, Leah hasn't woken up yet. I'm scared... 6 am/Sunday_

_Are you getting my calls and texts? What's going on, your wife needs you! - 7 am/Sunday_

Jacob's eyes snapped open, as he began to panic. Leah was _attacked? _The worst of scenarios began to run through his head as he scrambled to his feet. What is she didn't make it? What if... she passed away? Jacob couldn't bear the thought.

He quickly redialed Seth's number as he threw his stuff in his suitcase. Seth picked up on the second ring, sounding exhausted.

"Hello?" he asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked, zipping up his suitcase in a hurried manner.

"Leah was attacked sometime during the night, on Friday. It didn't look like anyone had broken in, so they must have used a key," Seth explained, sounding as if he were about to cry.

"How is Lee doing? Is she okay?" he asked, his stomach sinking. He quickly grabbed everything from the room and ran out, throwing his suitcase over his shoulder. He didn't care that his belt wasn't buckled, and that his teeth weren't brushed.

"The doctor's say that she's in serious condition..." Seth said, trailing off. Jacob almost choked on a sob that managed to escape.

"I'm on my way! I'm about to catch an early flight," he said, running out of the hotel doors. His rental car was waiting at the front entrance.

"Jake, there's one more thing..." Seth told him. Jacob paused where he stood, waiting to hear what the news would be.

"...what?" he asked.

"I found them pretty late. It seems as though Jay Jay had been crying for well over 12 hours, without so much as food or a drink... he's severely dehydrated. He's hooked up in tubes," Seth said, feeling as though he sprinkled salt on an open wound. It was one thing to tell a man that his wife was in the hospital, but to tell him that his _kid _was in there... it was a whole different story.

Jacob's stomach sank even deeper, if it was even possible.

"No," he breathed, shaking his head rapidly. "No. _No!_"

…

After seven agonizing hours of having to sit through the plane ride, as well as the additional time that was spent at the airport, Jacob couldn't take it anymore.

Once he was in the comfort of his own car, he set off toward the hospital. He kept considering the fact that he could very well lose his family, and the thing that made it worse was that he wasn't there to protect them.

He couldn't help but to blame himself for the whole thing. If it wasn't for his trip, he could have been there. He could of fought off Leah's attacker, and Jay Jay wouldn't have had to go through hours and hours of sobbing himself into dehydration. If only he would have stayed.

He pulled up to the hospital, and took a deep breath. He didn't know if he was prepared for what was to come. He gathered himself together, and entered the hospital. Seth told him what room and floor that they were on, and met him in the hallway.

"Seth!" Jacob called, running over to his brother in law. Seth turned to him, his eyes red from crying. They gave each other a brief hug, and looked toward Leah's room door.

"Jake, I have something I have to do," Seth told him, his voice low. Jacob already knew what he had to do; he had to get the results of his paternity tests. "I was waiting for you to get here, because I didn't want to leave them alone."

"Thank you," Jacob said, a tired look on his face. "I'll handle it from here." Seth nodded, and walked off shortly after. With hesitance, Jacob walked through the door.

Laying there, on the bed, was his wife. She didn't look like his wife, though. She was badly bruised, with one of her eyes swollen shut. Her bottom lip was swollen, busted. Bruises _covered _her beautiful face, as if someone had their intentions set on making her look unrecognizable.

"Leah," he whispered, feeling the tear sliding down his face. He walked over to where she lay, and sniffed. He looked to the monitor, at how slow it was beeping. He shook his head, bending down to be eye level with Leah.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, placing his hand over hers. She looked so fragile, so broken. How could _anyone _do this to a person?

He looked at her, _waiting_ to see her eyes flutter open. He knew that she was hanging on a thin string, though. He tried anxiously to find a clear spot on her face, where he could kiss her. He found a small spot on her jaw, that didn't seem to be bruised. He placed his lips over it, blinking away his tears.

"I love you _so _much," he whispered, shaking his head. "And I'm gonna find whoever did this to you."

After another hour of sitting there, praying that she would wake up, he stood to his feet. He _had _to go and see about his baby boy.

He exited the room, and went in search of an attendant. He found a woman, and asked her about Jay Jay's whereabouts. She instructed him to go down to the toddler care, where the other children were located.

He went down there, and headed for the room where his child would be in. He opened the door, and saw an elderly nurse watching over him. Just like Seth had said, he had tubes hooked up to his nose and chest. He was awake, though, which put a smile on Jacob's face. He walked over to his son's side, and crouched down.

"Dadda," Jay Jay said, his breath unsteady. Jacob smoothed his hand over his forehead, placing a kiss to his warm temple.

"Have they fed him?" Jacob asked the nurse. She nodded, and showed Jacob a clipboard.

It stated that he had eaten, drank plenty of water, and had three breathing treatments. He was allowed to be checked out the next day.

"Thank you. I'll stay in here with him," Jacob commented, pulling up a chair. She gave him a sad smile, and exited briefly. He turned to his son, and ran his hands down his tiny arms.

"I'm sorry, bud," Jacob whispered, swallowing thickly. "I should have been there."

Jay Jay blinked sleepily, closing his eyes to rest. Jacob knew that he was going to be fine, but seeing him in a hospital bed was enough to ensure that he'd never see that again.

…

Bella had arrived back in Seattle, heading straight to Edward's apartment. She was pissed beyond words at the fact that her plan hadn't worked. She was _almost _there, but didn't quite succeed.

She didn't know what went wrong. She had planned to get pregnant by Jacob, trapping him for _life. _Once Leah found out that he had gotten her pregnant, she would want nothing to do with him. Then, Jacob would come crawling to her. It could have been perfect.

Maybe it was the drugs that prevented him from getting hard, or having the ability to cum. It wasn't in her favor, though, because she knew that he wouldn't screw her if he were sane. He cared too much about _Leah. _Stupid, worthless, Leah.

She was _so _glad that she got the chance to give Leah what she had coming to her. About an hour before her late night flight to LA, she made a trip to the Black residence. It was too easy.

Leah was in a dark room, her baby nowhere in sight. It felt impossibly good, beating the hell out of the flimsy bitch. She didn't even fight back.

Bella made sure to wipe every trace of beauty away from Leah Black. She didn't stop until she was sure that she was either dead, or knocked into a coma.

Bella couldn't help the fact that she was angered that her plan took a downfall, but she had _another _plan. It was dangerous; more dangerous than all of her plans combined.

She knocked on Edward's door, waiting for him to answer. He came to the door, a stunned look on his face.

"Bella?" he asked. She nodded, a smirk on her face. She stepped into the apartment, and looked around. It was jazzy, a pretty cozy looking place.

"Hello, friend," Bella greeted, taking a seat on one of his chairs. He looked at her with his eyes narrowed, walking over to look at her.

"What are you doing here? It's like... 3 AM," he told her. She shrugged, and stood to her feet.

"I have good news," she said, forcing a smile. His eyebrows arched, and he crossed his arms.  
"Really? Let's hear it," he said, a smirk on his lips. Bella took a deep breath, and swallowed.

"I'm pregnant," she lied, causing his eyes to widen. "I'm pregnant by Jacob Black. He came _running _to me, begging for my body. I just couldn't resist." Edward broke out into an enormous grin, walking over to wrap his arms around Bella's waist.

"Oh girl, I knew that he'd give in at some point," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"As did I," Bella agreed. She trailed her fingers down the side of his face, before pecking his lips.

"We should celebrate my victory," she whispered seductively, kissing him once more.

"You know I'm gay, right?" Edward joked, even though he was being half serious.

"I know, fool. But... just because you're gay doesn't _mean _that you can't get a little pussy." she winked at him, running her fingers over his crotch. He gasped, never averting his eyes away from hers.

"Geez, Bella. Is it your goal to seduce every man at Volturi Inc?" he asked, his eyes closing at the sensation. She laughed, dropping to her knees.

"If the shoe fits," she responded. She tugged down his boxers, and took the liberty of taking him into her mouth. He hardened in her mouth, letting out feminine moans. Bella laughed internally, hoping that her new plan would work.

"I d-don't have any condoms, Bella," he moaned, tangling his fingers in her hair. She released him, looking up at him with a smirk.

"We won't need condoms. I'm pregnant, remember?" she said, taking hold of his warmth. She began to rub him down, tugging at her lip.

This plan was risky, and it could backfire in the end, but with a few little white lies, she'd probably get away with it.

**Author's Note: If you don't know what Bella's plan is by now, she's trying to get pregnant by Edward, so that she can lie and say that it's Jacob's child. She's horrible, right? LOL, leave me some reviews on your predictions. Do you think it's going to work? Btw, Seth's story has been updated! **


	12. Murder She Wrote

**Author's Note: Sup guys! :3 Who's ready for the next chapter? I must say, your jaws might be hanging by the end of it. And please, DON'T hate me. ._. Proceed with caution. **

Jacob sat on the edge of Leah's hospital bed, cradling her hand in his. It had been _days _since he arrived back, and she still hadn't woken up. He was beginning to doubt the fact that she even would.

The doctor's said that it was only a matter of time before she would wake up, so Jacob could only hope that they knew what they were talking about. Jay Jay was resting on the couch of the hospital room, his thumb in his mouth.

Jacob had checked him out a couple of days ago, and he seemed fine. He still made sure that he always had some water in his sippy cup, though.

Jacob leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead, taking a deep breath. Her bruises were still visible, but instead of a deep color of black, they were a dark shade of purple. He carefully laid back, wrapping his arm around her body.

He was exhausted; he refused to leave the hospital until she had woken up. Seth had persuaded him to go home, to get himself and Jay Jay together the other night, but that was it. Jacob spent majority of that day ripping the master bedroom's carpet up, and replacing it himself. The sight of Leah's blood almost made him pass out from a mixture of anger and being overwhelmed.

He had called into work every single day, refusing to return until his family was taken care of. Being that he was one of Carlisle's most trusted employees, he allowed him whatever time he needed.

Jacob's eyes were heavy, as he cuddled into his wife. Just as sleep was about to consume him, he felt her body stir beside him. He froze, praying that he hadn't imagined it. A few seconds later, he heard a pain-filled moan, and he sat up straight. Her eyes were still closed, but her body was writhing weakly.

"Leah?" he breathed, looking at her with wide eyes. On instinct, he pressed a button that would alert the nurses. Seconds later, one came flying into the room. She hurried over to Leah, and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. Slowly, Leah's eyes fluttered open.

She looked around the room, as if she didn't recognize anything. She looked terrified. Finally, her eyes rested on Jacob. She looked relieved, which _also _relieved Jacob.

"Jake," she croaked, her voice groggy. A hint of a smile tugged at the ends of her lips, until it dropped. "Where's my baby? Where's–

She tried to sit upright, but flinched from the pain. The monitor began to beep frequently, and Jacob's heart began to thud against his ribcage.

"Leah, calm down, okay?" he reassured, sitting down beside her. He ran his hand down her back, as the doctor wrote some things down on her clipboard. The monitor slowed down, and Leah looked up at Jacob.

"Where is he?" she asked again, this time calmer. Jacob looked toward Jay Jay, and she followed his gaze. She took a well needed breath, and relaxed against Jacob's chest.

Jacob was overwhelmed with joy at the fact that she was _finally _awake; finally able to be in his arms again. He kissed along her forehead, running his fingers down her sides gently. The doctor finally looked up at them, a ginger smile on her face.

"We're just going to run a few tests to see where you're at right now," she said, grabbing some utensils. Leah looked at the woman with uncertainty, but agreed.

They ran some tests on her eyesight, her ability to move around and walk, and to test whether or not she was paralyzed in any way. All of the tests were passed, much to all of their relief.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get the detective. She's going to ask you a few questions, alright, Leah?" the nurse told her. Hesitantly, Leah nodded. Once the woman was gone, she looked up at Jacob.

"I've missed you," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers. She reached her hand up and rested it against his cheek. After a minute, she pulled away.

"How long was I out?" she whispered.

"A few days," he responded. She frowned, resting her head against his shoulder. "Lee, I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I'm–

"It wasn't your fault," she said, turning to look into his eyes. He sighed, running his fingernails down the side of her bruised face.

"But maybe if I would have been there..." he whispered, trailing off. She shook her head, her eyes glassy. He didn't want to upset her, so he left the subject alone. He walked over and woke Jay Jay from his sleep, placing him on his mother's lap. Jacob smiled as he watched Jay and Leah covering each other in kisses, glad to see one another again.

Eventually, the detective walked into the room. Jacob felt Leah freeze beside him, and he pulled her in closer.

"Hello, I'm detective Esme. I'm only here to ask a few questions, so that we can catch whoever did this to you," she said, taking a seat across from them. Leah nodded, and sighed shakily.

"Okay," she responded, holding Jay Jay against her chest.

"Do you remember anything from that night?" she started, taking out her pad and pen. Leah closed her eyes, and nodded slightly.

"A little... it's kind of faint, but I can remember. I was in the bedroom, about to go to sleep. I had already tucked in my baby, s-so everything was alright."

"Were your bedroom doors opened or closed?" the detective asked.

"They were both closed," Leah said quietly. The detective beckoned her to continue, so she swallowed and went on. "Someone opened my door. I didn't get a chance to look at the person, because before I could do anything, I was on the ground. I don't even know how it happened. I tried to fight back, but..."

Her eyes were swelling with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Leah was stronger than that. Jacob grimaced, hearing the details of that night. He _wished _that he could have been able to do something.

"My baby started to cry. I tried to get to him, but just before that, I was pushed into the TV and I couldn't move. All I felt was the person running their fingers over my face. And that's when they started to punch me... kick me... I couldn't scream if I wanted to," she said. Finally, a tear managed its way down her cheek. Jacob pressed his lips to her temple.

"Could you tell whether or not it was a male or a female?" the detective asked, scribbling things in her notepad.

"I think it was a girl. The hands felt soft, not rough like a man's," she told the woman. Jacob's heart stopped. A _woman? _But, it couldn't have been who he thought it was. Bella was in LA when it happened. It had to have been a stranger... it _had _to have been.

"You didn't get to see _anything _from the person? Their hair, their face, anything?" the detective wondered. Leah strained her brain, but she couldn't think of anything. Sadly, she shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry," she told her. The woman nodded, and rose to her feet.

"I'll ask around the neighborhood, see if anyone has seen anything. I'll get back to you soon," she said, and then exited briefly. Leah looked tired; sad, almost.

"I'll go and find out when we can go home," Jacob said, standing to his feet. Leah nodded, and swallowed thickly. Truthfully, she didn't want to spend another night in that hospital, but the idea of going home sent a chill down her spine.

…

The following day, Leah was allowed to go home. They did more observation, and decided that with some medication, she would be alright.

When Jacob, Jay Jay and Leah arrived home, Leah sat motionlessly in the vehicle.

"Lee?" Jacob asked, walking over to open her door. As if she breaking out of a trance, she looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Let's go inside," he said, reaching for her hand. She stared at it cautiously, before sliding her hand into his. Together, they walked up the doorstep, and through the doors. Jay Jay instantly ran toward his play room, abandoning his parents in front of the house. Jacob smoothed down her arms, and beckoned her upstairs.

She began to breathe heavily, fearing what she'd find when she entered their room. Once they reached the master bedroom, Jacob pushed the door open. Leah looked over at the spot where she was attacked, and to her surprise, there wasn't any blood. The TV wasn't laying across the floor, busted. There was a brand new TV sitting on the stand, and the floor was different; something had changed about it.

"Did you buy new carpet?" Leah asked, venturing into the room.

"Yeah, I did," he responded, trailing after her. She turned to face him, and smiled lightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, swallowing thickly. He grabbed her face gently, and pressed his lips to hers momentarily. While she was out, her busted lip had healed pretty well. He figured that she'd barely feel any pain when they kissed. After they pulled away, she looked toward the bathroom.

"I haven't seen my face, since what happened..." she whispered, fear evident in her eyes. Jacob cursed mentally; he knew what she would say when she laid eyes on herself.

"Let's do that later," he said, attempting to lead her downstairs. Her feet stayed planted firmly on the carpet, resisting his touch. She made her way into the bathroom, as Jacob waited patiently outside. The light snapped on, and then there was silence.

His heart picked up its pace, and he was expecting to hear a shriek. Seconds later, Leah walked out of the bathroom. Her face was still; it was practically expressionless.

"Leah?" he whispered. She clamped her mouth shut, and walked out of the room. Jacob thought it was smart to give her some space, so he did. It turned out better than he had hoped, anyway.

Throughout the day, someone had come to install a security system, and someone else came to get fingerprints around the area of the attack. Leah sat on the couch the whole time, staring blankly at the television.

Once it was time to lay Jay Jay down for bed, something motivated Leah to accompany Jacob. She kissed Jay Jay's forehead, and rested him in the crib. As Leah and Jacob began to walk toward the door, she made a sharp turn toward the crib. She thought back on the night of her attack, and her hands began to shake.

"He should sleep with us tonight," she said, looking up at her husband. He could tell that she was having a drawback, and he wasn't going to argue with her decision.

"Yeah, of course," he agreed, walking over to grab their son from the crib. She walked over and grabbed him from Jacob's arms, pressing him tightly against her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, and began to breathe heavily. Jacob inched toward her, wrapping both of them into a warm embrace. Once they had come in contact, her breaths began to slow down.

He guided them into the bedroom, and made sure to keep a firm hold on Leah. During this time, she needed him more than anything else.

They relaxed in the large bed, Jay Jay in the middle. He didn't know which side to turn to, so he just laid on his mother's chest.

Throughout the night, Leah seemed calm. She was breathing steadily, as well as Jay, so Jacob drifted off to sleep. It felt like seconds had passed, when the light of the bathroom slowly made him blink to consciousness.

The door was cracked, but the light was still visible, spreading light throughout the room. Jacob looked over at where Leah slept, but she wasn't there.

He tiptoed toward the bathroom, and after counting to three, pushed the door open. She was standing in the mirror, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

She sounded as if she were trying to muffle her cries, biting down on her lip until it reopened. She flinched from the pain, looking up. She locked eyes with Jacob, and reached her hand up to wipe away a few of her tears. A line of blood was streaming down her chin.

"What's going on?" he whispered, walking over to where she stood. She shook her head, and reached over to grab some toilet paper. He beat her to it, and ran some water over it.

Her back was facing his chest, but they could still see each other though the mirror's reflection.

He began to clean up the dribbled blood, using his other hand to wipe under eyelids.

"I'm sorry," she whispered breathlessly, closing her eyes.

"Sorry? For what?" he wondered. She shook her head, and opened her eyes again.

"For... looking this this?" she whispered back, wincing at her appearance. Jacob's lips parted; he knew that she'd begin to feel insecure. Jacob turned her to face him, and gave her a small smile.

"For looking beautiful, as you always do?" he asked. She pushed his shoulder, sniffing.

"You have to say things like that," she said quietly. He began to kiss along her bruises, stopping at a spot below her jaw.

"You're perfect... in every single way," he promised, looking into her eyes. Her tears began to subside, and he knew that she believed him.

"I love you so much," she said, sniffing.

"I love you more," he told her, kissing her with anticipation. He pulled back, and looked at himself in the mirror. Some of the blood from her lip had made its way onto his, but he could care less.

"You know another thing that I've missed?" he asked, looking down at her. She raised her eyebrows. "This."

He bent down and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She hissed, but a smile tugged at the ends of her lips.

"I'm still a little sore," she whispered, but something in her eyes told him that she wanted to, just as much as he did.

"I'll be gentle," he promised. Her lips found his, and they spent the rest of the night making sweet, quiet love.

…

The next day, Jacob had to wake up early to go down to his job. He had some work that he had to pick up, so he could take it home and get it done. Carlisle respected the fact that he needed to be home with his wife, but he still had a job to commit to.

Leah waited in the car with Jay Jay, pajamas still on, as Jacob fetched his work. Jacob strolled into the office in sweats and a T-shirt, ignoring the stares from his co-workers. They all had found out about what happened, so they sympathized with him.

Jacob unlocked the door to his office and walked in. He found a box on his desk, that was labeled _**Files. **_As he walked over to fetch it, the door to his office opened. It was Emmett, and Edward.

"Dude, I heard about what happened!" Emmett exclaimed, closing the door after him. "Is she alright?" Jacob turned to face them, and nodded after a minute.

"She's going to be. She's bruised up pretty bad, but... I'm here now. Nothing else is going to happen to her," Jacob said, a determined look on his face.

"Did they catch whoever did it?" Edward wondered. Jacob shook his head sadly.

"They said that there wasn't a forced entry. That whoever it was, they had to have had a key," he told them. Edward's stomach fell at his words. He began to tune out everything that Jacob was saying, his thoughts focused on one person; _Bella. _Who else could it have been? Who else would have wanted Leah hurt, or even dead? The information about the key only made it more obvious. He almost felt sick to his stomach.

"Edward? You still with us?" Emmett asked, pinching his shoulder. Edward flinched, and nodded.

"Yeah. I hope everything's alright with Leah, Jacob," Edward said, excusing himself from Jacob's office. Jacob grabbed the box from off of the desk, and made his way toward the door.

"Thanks for checking up on her," he said. Emmett nodded and patted his back. Jacob locked his office back, and headed back to his car.

…

_**A month later**_

Things were about the same. Leah would wake up through the night, sweat covering her forehead. Her nightmares hadn't gone anywhere, but neither had Jacob. He was always there, holding her until she fell asleep.

They couldn't find out who had broken in, and Leah's case began to lose interest as the weeks passed. She wanted them to be caught, but as long as she remained safe with Jacob, she was fine.

She also began to notice changes in her body. Her period was two weeks late, and she began to crave foods that she hadn't eaten in _years. _She hoped and prayed that it could only be _one _thing.

As she stood in the bathroom, clutching the pregnancy test tightly in her hands, she looked into the mirror. Her bruises had faded to a light brown, and her lips were healed perfectly. She wasn't sore anymore, much to her and Jacob's pleasure.

Her timer began to go off; time was up. She closed her eyes, and held the pregnancy test up.

"Please be positive," she whispered, tugging at her lip. She counted to three, and then opened her eyes. There was a green plus sign, which indicated that she was, indeed, _pregnant. _

She almost screamed with joy; she was finally pregnant. She opened the drawer, and placed the test inside of it. She didn't know how she was going to tell Jacob, so she figured that she'd just... do it.

She hurried down the stairs, where he sat on the couch. He was watching some reality show, so she grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. He looked up at her, a smile on his face.

"Hey! Jersey Shore was on," he said, chuckling. She rolled her eyes, and plopped down on his lap.

"I have something to tell you," she said, a light smile on her face. He pecked her quickly, and raised his eyebrows.

"What is it?" he wondered. She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm–

She was silenced by the doorbell. Groaning, she stood to her feet and walked over to answer it. She opened the door, and looked around. No one was there. She looked down, and saw a yellow package. Written in serial killer letters, was her name; _Leah_.

Shaking, she picked up the package.

"Who is it?" Jacob called from the living room. She didn't respond; she slowly fingered with the flap, pulling out the sheet of paper. What she saw made her jaw drop.

It was a picture of Jacob and Bella. She was on top of him, and they were _kissing. _Her eyes swelled up with tears, and she didn't have any idea at what to say. She felt something else in the bag, and hesitantly pulled it out. She let out a scream as she realized what it was; it was a _positive _pregnancy test.

Jacob hurried to the door, a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked. Leah looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, and tossed the folder at him. He looked down at it confusedly. "What is this?" he asked. That's when he looked at the picture, and noticed what it was. His heart skipped a beat; on that night, he _wasn't _dreaming. Then, he looked at the pregnancy test. It was _positive. _

He didn't know what to say; he didn't know what to _think_. Before he could say anything, Leah's fist collided with his face.

**Author's Note: Mwahahahaha! What'd you guys think?! Bella's a conniving little witch. Now, everything's about to be out in the open. LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS! :D love you guys! **


	13. Blood on Your Hands

**Author's Note: Haha, I know last chapter was pretty intense, so I hope you're not expecting sunshine and rainbows for this next one! :p enjoy. :)**

After coming back from the blow that Leah sent to Jacob, he laid his eyes back on her. He didn't know that she was capable of hitting him so hard. She had tears streaming down her tanned cheeks, and daggers in her anger-filled eyes.

"Leah-

"How could you do this to me?" she screamed, slamming her fists against his chest. She used all of the strength in her body to hit him as hard as she could, aiming for his arms, his face, anything she could grab a hold of.

Jacob didn't try to hit her back; he'd never do that. All he did was wrap his arms around her body, hoping that she'd allow him to explain himself.

After a while, she got tired, and began to sob into his chest. He held her against him, running his hands down her back.

"You gotta let me explain," he urged. As if he had said something venomous, she pulled away from him sharply. There were no _words _for how hurt she looked.

"_Explain? _Explain what, Jacob? That you were cheating on me? That I should have listened to my suspicions all along?" she cried. Jacob narrowed his eyes. Suspicions?

"What suspicions?" he asked, his mouth hanging open. "This isn't true!"

"Stop acting like a fucking idiot! You think that I couldn't smell that cheap ass perfume on you when you came home from the Halloween party?" she spat. Jacob's stomach sank.

"N-no, it's not even what you're thinking. Bella came on to _me _at the party, it wasn't the other way around. And I pushed her off!" Jacob responded. Leah shook her head quickly, taking a second to grit her teeth.

"Not to mention how she openly flirted with you, even when _I _was around! Who does that, if there isn't something to get in return?" she shouted. By now, Jay Jay had began to cry. Leah looked upstairs, but she was too infuriated to tend to him.

"You're not letting me _say anything!" _Jacob yelled back, his face turning red.

"There's nothing to say! You can't lie your way out of this, Jake. That picture is proof enough. A-and that... that _test_-

"It's not possible, Leah! I didn't sleep with that _bitch_! She's been obsessed with me for as long as I could remember, and I know it took me a while to realize it, but-

"_God, _save it! There is _nothing _that you can say to fix this." Leah stared at him with hatred, her bottom lip trembling. There was silence, except for the sound of Jay Jay crying. After a minute, Leah ran upstairs to attend to her child. All Jacob could do was stare down at the picture and the test, shaking his head. He prayed that there was something that he would be able to do to fix things.

…

Jacob returned home with some flowers, hoping that they would ease some of the tension. He bought pink water lilies; they're her favorites.

When he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that she was in her leopard high-heels, a tight, black tank-top, and shorts that complimented her beautiful curves. Her attention was focused on the dinner for one that she was preparing. Jacob groaned; he knew what she was doing.

"Leah?" he asked, watching as she paused, her bones tensing. She pretended as if she didn't hear him, and continued to fix her food. "Leah?" he asked, a bit louder.

She walked around him, grabbing some spices. He followed after her, gently reaching for her arm. She turned toward him, and jerked her arm away.

"Don't touch me," she spat. "You lost that privilege." she looked down at the flowers that he had in his hands, and shook her head. "I hope you don't think that _flowers _is going to make me forget about everything."

"I wasn't trying to do that," he told her, setting them down on the table. "I just can't stand you being mad at me, especially for something that I didn't do."

"Explain the fucking picture, Jacob! Since you want to _explain _so bad, how did that picture surface?" she asked, her voice trembling. Jacob's mouth went dry; he honestly didn't know how she could have gotten that picture. He would remember if he ever hooked up with her, even if he was drunk. It _had _to have been forced.

"S-she popped up in LA, on the last night that we were there. I told her to leave, and she must have put something in my drink, because as soon as I got back to my hotel room, I couldn't process a damn thing. And..." Jacob fumbled with his words, trying desperately to remember that night. "And I felt something. I knew what it was, but... I didn't want to believe that it was real." Jacob whispered those last few words, and then looked up at Leah.

She was staring at him intently, her eyes falling to the floor. Jacob didn't know what she was thinking, but he felt that she believed him. She then looked back up at him, which made him doubt his last thought.

"Do you remember when we were dating in high school, and we had that threesome with my ex-bestfriend?" Leah asked, her voice surprisingly calm. Jacob fought back the smirk that was trying to come out. How could he forget that? Leah's friend, Bianca, was hot. It was one of his favorite high school memories. The only thing that he didn't like about it was how jealous it made Leah. The threesome was supposed to be for fun, but it turned out that Bianca had a thing for Jacob. She made sure to show it, too.

"Uh... yeah. What about it?" Jacob wondered. She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"After that happened, I made a vow that I would _never _share my man with another woman." she looked at him intensely, her lips parting. "I'm not about to break that promise."

"You don't understand-

"No, _you _don't understand! Why am I just now finding out about Bella's 'obsession' with you? Why didn't you tell me as soon as it happened?" she asked.

"I didn't want to look like the bad guy," he told her. "I was just hoping that things would blow over, and I wouldn't have to bother you with any of this." Leah stared at him blankly; he could tell that she was getting even _more _upset.

"Have I ever asked you for anything?" she asked, her voice shaking. "I never asked you for _anything_. All I ever asked was for you to be honest with me."

Jacob looked at her with cowardly eyes, his heart beating miles per minute. The last thing he wanted was for Leah to look at him the way that she was at that exact moment.

"I have been honest with you," he breathed. "You know me, Lee."

"No, you didn't! You lied! The Jacob I know would have told me from the beginning, but you let this happen. You let this go on," she shrieked. By now, angry tears were starting to spill down her hazel cheeks.

"Tell me what I can do so I can fix this," he pleaded, stepping closer to her. She backed away instinctively, her lips quivering.

"Get out of my house!" she screamed, pointing to the door. "Pack your shit, and get the fuck out of here!" Jacob's jaw clenched, and he felt his ears red with anger.

"And where do you suggest I go, Leah?" he asked, his anger getting the best of him.

"To Hell!" she snapped. There was a pregnant pause as the two stared at each other intensely. She began to walk away, her heels clanking away for emphasis. Out of nowhere, she turned to him sharply. "But until then, I suggest you go to stay with Seth."

With that, she stormed away, leaving him standing there like a homeless dog.

He knew that it was no use running after her. She was going to need some space, and he was going to give it to her.

He went upstairs and packed his things, and kissed his son goodbye. He had no idea where Leah had went, but it was probably best that he didn't come in contact with her at that minute. Hesitantly, he left the house.

He knew that it would be a long shot trying to stay with Seth, especially after what he was accused of, but he had to try.

He hopped in his car and sped toward his brother-in-law's house. He took a deep breath when he pulled into the parking lot, and walked up the doorstep. He rung the doorbell, and heard the sound of a small feet running toward the door.

When the door opened, Jacob looked down to see Aaliyah standing there. She had a wide grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Uncle Jake!" she screamed. Seconds later, Seth appeared at the doorway. He had a hard look on his face, and Jacob knew that Leah had gotten to him first.

"Seth-

"You should leave," Seth said, snatching Liyah away from him. Liyah looked confused, and a bit sad.

"But, you have to listen to me," Jacob began.

"After the Hell that I've been put through, I know exactly how my sister feels. You're disgusting. Don't ever come here again." Seth slammed the door shut, and once again, Jacob stood there like a dog.

After a few minutes of standing there, he began to descend down the steps. The door opened behind him, and he turned around. Alicia was standing there, looking at him with sympathy. He didn't even think that she would still be living there, after what she did.

"Hey... I heard about what happened," she whispered, closing the door after her. Jacob clenched his jaw, and shook his head.

"Yeah? Well it's not true. Unlike you, I know how to stay faithful to my spouse," he spat, turning away from her. She ran after him, reaching for his arm. He turned back around to look at her confusedly.

"Look, true or not, you're still in the doghouse. Believe me, I know what I did was _horrible._ I'll never be able to forgive myself for it, and I'm just hoping that Seth can find it in his heart to forgive me. I know how much you love Leah. The best thing to do is to show her that you're not _that _person," she said. Jacob could tell that she was being sincere. For the first time, since he found out about what she did, he didn't hate her. He nodded, and gave her a small smile.

"You're right," he said, nodding his head.

"Best of luck, Jacob," she said, patting his shoulder. She went back into the house, closing the door.

_The best thing to do is to show her that you're not _that_ person._

Jacob made a vow of his own; he'd prove to Leah that she'd be able to trust him again.

…

Finally, Jacob made a call to his sister, Rachel. They were close, but it had been a while since he had seen her. The last time they saw each other was at their older sister, Rebecca's, wedding. That was two months ago.

Rachel was single, and didn't have any kids. Jacob couldn't guess why, because she was one of the most beautiful girls that he'd ever known. She lived in a small apartment, but it was cozy. It was a bit of a distance away from where Jacob lived, so that's mainly why they rarely visited each other.

He knocked on her door, and she swiftly opened it. They smiled wide when they saw each other, and he lifted her up in a hug.

"It's been too long, little brother," she sang, as he set her down.

"I might as well call _you _the younger sibling. You're like this tall," he said, squishing his fingers together. She frowned and slapped his arm.

"Hey! Stop teasing me," she said, laughing. She helped him with his bags, placing them in the guest room. Jacob looked around, and took a deep breath.

"She hates me, Rach. You should have seen the way that she looked at me." Rachel frowned up at her brother, and took a seat on her couch. He sat down next to her, a dreadful feeling dawning on him.

"But you didn't do anything. Leah knows who you are inside. It's only a matter of time-

"She's not going to forgive me," Jacob interrupted, looking toward Rachel. "I know it." the part that scared him the most was that he actually believed those words, no matter what vow he made to himself.

…

Bella pulled out of the bushes, a smirk on her face. Jacob had left the house with a more than depressed look on his face. Finally, they were through. She didn't bother in going back for round two with Leah; her life was already a mess. Her focus was on making Jacob fall in love with her.

Since he thought that she was pregnant with his child, the last thing that he would do would be to abandon her. She hurried toward Edward's apartment to surprise him with the good news.

Once she had reached his door, she knocked excitedly. She couldn't contain her enthusiasm. As soon as he opened the door, she flung her arms around his neck. When he didn't respond back, she pulled away. He had a scary, hesitant look on his face.

"The hell is wrong with you?" she asked, pushing him aside to walk into the apartment. She heard him close the door quietly. There was silence before Edward spoke up.

"Did you attack Jacob's wife?" he asked her. Bella paused in her tracks, her lips parting. How did he even find _out _about that? She turned toward him, faking surprise.

"What? Of course not, I'm not _that _crazy," she lied. Edward could see right through her. He crossed his arms, his nostrils flaring.

"Bella, I've been pretty lenient with you. I haven't really questioned anything that you were doing, because it wasn't my business. But, when Jacob talked about Leah being in the hospital, he didn't _sound _as if he wanted to leave her. He was devastated. So, I thought about what you told me. And how you were so eager to sleep with me, right after you claimed that you were pregnant. It didn't make any sense, until now... you _used _me. And soon, Bella, everyone's going to know. You're not going to get away with this," he said. With every word, Bella could feel her blood pressure rising. Her eyesight was going red, and her hands were beginning to shake. She was _not _about to let Edward ruin things for her.

"N-no, you don't know what the hell you're talking about," she said, breathing heavily. He reached for his phone, scrolling to Jacob's contact.

"I think that that it's time that we make a call to Jacob," he said, focusing his attention on the phone. Bella began to black out, and she reached for the closest thing to her. It was one of the utensils used for the fireplace. She _couldn't _let Edward mess up her plan.

She charged toward him, and struck him in the back with the stick. The phone fell from his hands before could make the call, as he fell to the floor. Bella didn't realize what she was doing, as she continued to swing at him with the stick. Once she had hit him hard enough in the head, he stopped shouting.

As her vision came back, she dropped the stick to the ground. She gasped, looking down at the sight in front of her. Edward lay there, in a pool of blood. He wasn't moving, and from as far that she could tell, he wasn't breathing. She didn't realize how sharp the stick was when she picked it up, she just wanted him to drop the phone.

Her eyes began to swell with tears as she dropped to her knees.

"Oh no," she breathed, reaching to check his pulse. It was faint, but it wouldn't be there for long. Even if he did go to a hospital, he'd still die... and Bella would be responsible. "Oh God, oh no." she began to cry, pulling at her hair. She didn't know _what _she was going to do. She had killed Edward, her best friend.

After minutes of sobbing on the floor, she knew what she had to do. She grabbed a bunch of black trash bags, and used all of her strength to wrap him up in them. She didn't know where she was going to hide him, but it had to be _far _away from Seattle.

**Author's Note: Are you guys pissed? /: I'm pissed too, and I'm the one who wrote it! Haha, but leave me some reviews on what you guys thought of this chapter. And I'm sorry for all of the cliffhangers, I just love them so much. ;) **


	14. Taken

**Author's Note: So many questions from last chapter, EEP. Well, one of them will be answered, concerning Edward. Without further ado, here's chapter Chapter 13 of Obsessed. :) **

Bella drove a long distance to Forks, Washington. She made sure to get Edward out of Seattle, and to a place where the detectives wouldn't even think of searching.

She cried the entire way there, thinking about what she was going to do once everything fell apart in the future. Who was she going to go to? If everything went sour, who would be there to help her mend everything back together?

Once she pulled up to the lake, she stopped the car. She got out and walked to the trunk, and struggled to lift his body.

"Fuck you, Edward!" she cried, as she drug him to the shoreline. "Why did you make me do this? Why?"

She took a minute to rest, looking at the bloody trash bags that held Edward's body. Once she got tired of staring at it, she began to kick him deep into the water. His body was quite heavy, so she was sure that he wouldn't rise back to the surface.

As if she were being watched, she got back into her car and sped away from the scene. She stopped crying, and looked at her red-stained hands. She began to shake, but ignored it. She had bigger fish to fry, and she couldn't think about Edward. Not anymore.

…

Jacob sat on the edge of the bed, listening as Rachel made them dinner. He'd do anything to be with Leah, listening as _she _made dinner. It had been a week, and he hadn't even heard from her. He missed Jay Jay ridiculously, so he took out his phone and dialed her number. With hesitance, he pressed the phone to his ear.

The phone rang for a while, and then went straight to voice mail. He sighed heavily and tried again. After the fourth attempt, she finally answered.

"What the _hell _do you want?" she asked. Her voice sounded cold, which sent a chill down his spine.

"Would it be too much to ask if I could see my son?" he responded. He didn't waste any time in trying to apologize; he knew that she'd hang up the phone on him. She took a deep breath, and then cleared her throat.

"I'll let you pick him up every weekend. Since it's Friday, you can come and get him. But bring him back Sunday night," she told him. The part that bothered him the most was that she sounded like she was making a business deal, and not discussing their separation.

"I'm on my way," he said, hanging up the phone. He was pissed, but he knew that he should be trying to get back on Leah's good side, not showing her bitterness as well.

He walked out of the room and watched as Rachel sat their plates down on the table. She had made grilled chicken and roasted vegetables.

"Make a third plate? I'm about to go pick up my baby," he said, grabbing his keys. She looked up at him and smiled a bit.

"No problem. I'll cut up the chicken into little cubes," she said. He gave her a genuine smile and exited the apartment.

He drove to his house, and parked outside of it. Some of the lights were on, but it looked... _empty_. Completely foreign to him.

He got out of the car and walked up to the doorstep. He did a quick prayer, and knocked. Seconds later, Leah was at the door. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, and she didn't even have on some racy outfit to stir him up.

Jay Jay was in her arms, and his bag was on her shoulder. She stared at him for a minute before pushing the baby toward him, along with his bag.

"Leah, can we talk?" he asked. She gave him one last look before slamming the door in his face.

Sadly, he turned around and began to descend down the steps. Jay Jay was excited to see his father, slapping his cheeks with his little hands.

"Daddy!" he kept repeating. Jacob finally looked at him and tried his hardest to smile.

"Hey, little one," he said, pecking his cheek. If there was one thing he knew for sure, he had to be strong for his child.

As Jacob got himself settled into the car, he didn't notice the tiny car that was peeping in the bushes. He sped off toward Rachel's apartment, much to Bella's amusement.

Truthfully, she didn't have the slightest idea at where he was currently staying. After camping out at their place for days, she finally had the chance to follow him back.

When Jacob finally made it back to Rachel's place, Bella sneakily followed him up to her floor. She hid behind the corner and watched as he entered room number 301. with a smirk, she left.

Jacob sat Jay Jay down on the ground, and he instantly ran up to his Aunt. She excitedly picked him up and began coating him with kisses. She looked over to her brother and frowned.  
"Nothing?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he confirmed. She nodded in understanding and sat Jay Jay down to the table to eat. Jacob wasn't in the mood to eat, but he didn't want to be rude to his sister, so he ate anyway.

"Jay Jay is the cutest child I've ever seen. He gets his looks from his aunt," she said, winking at her nephew. He laughed heartily, stuffing the cubed chicken into his mouth.

"D'ya think Jay can sleep in your room tonight? I'm feeling kinda down, and I just need to go to sleep," he asked, standing to his feet. Rachel nodded, and watched as her younger brother walked off with drooping shoulders.

"I love you," she called after him.

"I love you too," he responded, without even turning around.

…

When Jacob brought Jay Jay back to Leah, things weren't much different from when he picked him up. She opened the door with a blank expression, grabbed her child, and closed the door.

He turned to walk away, but something inside of him told him that he _needed _to talk to Leah. He used his key to try and unlock the door, but much to his discontentment, she had the locks changed. Out of anger, he banged on the door.

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe that you'd let some _pictures_ that weren't even real come between us! It's gone _too _far! Just... hear me out!" he screamed. He was sure that some of the neighbors could hear him, but he didn't care. His marriage was on the line, and that's _all_ he cared about.

About a minute later, Leah opened the door. She had a disgusted look on her face, which broke Jacob's heart.

"Stop, okay? I don't– I _can't _do this right now. You just need to give me some time to think about things," she whispered, her voice scratchy.

"Leah, I _need _you. It's Hell without you. I'd never do anything to jeopardize our marriage! Bella is a manipulative, touched, psycho, and I was wrong for not telling you about her. But please, you gotta believe me... I _never _did anything with her. Or anyone else. _Please._"

Leah sniffed, and wiped a tear from her eye. She wanted to believe him, she truly did. A part of her _did _believe him. He never really gave her a reason to doubt his faithfulness, but then again, Seth never had a reason to doubt Alicia either. Instincts weren't always right.

"Just give me some time," she breathed, her face twisting in discomfort. He eased toward her, resting his hands on her waist. She looked up at him and let out a shaky breath.

"I love you," he said, inching his face toward hers. Their lips brushed, and before he could kiss her, she turned her face away. It hurt her to do so, but she didn't trust him yet.

"Just go," she said, stepping away from him. "I'll see you next weekend."

He stared at her with disbelief before storming away. After everything they've been through, she was so willing to give up on him. He couldn't believe it.

He ran down the steps and jumped into his car, speeding toward nowhere. He didn't exactly know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away.

His boss was calling, since Jacob hadn't returned to work since Leah's incident. Getting fired would be the dumbest thing that Jacob could have done, so he answered the phone.

"Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," Jacob responded.

"What has gotten into you? You haven't been to work in a good month. I've been trying to call, but no response?" Carlisle asked. He didn't sound upset.

"Carlisle, my life is Hell right now. I've been kicked out of the house by my wife, and some bitch is trying to frame me as her baby daddy. I can't think straight right now, so I'll call you back," he said, and then hung up the phone. He knew that Carlisle would understand.

Jacob drove to the nearest gas station, when he realized that his car was on E. As he got out of the car, he recognized someone that he didn't want to see. She was sitting in her car, staring straight at him.

As he turned to get back into his car, she hopped out of hers. Bella stopped in front of him, just in time for him to close the door. She tapped on the window, a smirk on her face.

With resistance, he rolled the window down. He hated her _so _much; there were no words for how much he wanted to destroy her.

"_What _do you want?" he snapped, through clenched teeth. She looked taken back.

"Oh Lord. Is that the way that you talk to the mother of your unborn child?" she asked, rubbing her flat stomach. He gritted his teeth, and jumped out of the car.

"That is _not _my fucking child, you crazy bitch," he said, causing the guy at the next pump to stare in their direction. Bella smirked up at him.

"How naive. That picture explains _everything. _I can't believe you can't remember that night in LA..." she said, pouting.

"I can't remember it because you did something to me! You put something in my drink, I know you did. I didn't feel out of it until you gave it back to me. But I know one thing for sure, whoever's baby you're carrying is _not _mine. And I'm gonna make sure of it. We're gonna get that paternity test ASAP. Did you know they could do that while you're still pregnant?" he asked. Her face fell. She clamped her mouth shut, and took a deep breath.

"You don't want to get on my bad side, Jacob," she warned. He gripped her arm and slammed her into the car, causing a few more stares. Jacob put his face super close to Bella's, the anger in his eyes evident.

"Stay the hell away from me, and my family. Or you'll be sorry that you ever met me," he threatened. A tear threatened to spill out of her eye as she scrambled away from him.

"You asked for it, Jacob," she cried, backing away from him. "You asked for it." with that, she turned around and hurried to her car. He didn't know exactly what she meant, but he was just relieved that she was away from him.

…

_**Two weeks later **_

Jacob still hadn't returned to work. Leah still wasn't talking to him. Rachel was trying her hardest to cheer him up every chance she got, but Jacob was, without a doubt, depressed.

Leah wasn't doing much better. She'd cry herself to sleep every night, with Jay Jay watching her sadly. She didn't sleep without him; it would be too much to handle. Unfortunately, they were both going through the horrible effects of separation.

Bella was still infuriated. With all of the anger that she felt, it led her to come up with a horribly frightening plan. She pulled up to the daycare, and hopped out of the car.

When she walked in the building, she immediately saw Jay Jay playing with another one of the children. Angela was at the desk, shuffling through some papers. She smiled when she saw Bella.

"Long time, no see," she said. Bella nodded, but froze when she looked at the newspaper article on Angela's desk. It was picture of Edward, stating that he was missing with no trace of where he could be. She looked away from it, and reached for the sign out book.

"I'm just here to sign out my step-son," she commented. Angela nodded, and didn't pay any more attention to her. What she was about to do was horrible, and she didn't give a fuck.

She finished signing him out, and walked over to pick him up. He was staring at her confusedly, but he didn't whine or cry. As she walked out of the daycare, she waved at Angela. She reached her car and smirked at the baby, who still had a quizzical look on his two-year-old face.

"Your mommy and daddy are going to freak out when they find out," she said, smiling enthusiastically. She pecked his cheek, and buckled him into the car. Without a care in the world, she sped away.

…

Leah walked into the daycare after school, her phone in hand. When she didn't see Jay Jay with the other kids, her eyes narrowed. She had never really had a conversation with Angela before, so she hesitantly walked up to her. Angela looked up from her coffee and smiled brightly.

"You're Jacob's mom, right?" she asked. Leah nodded, and looked around once more. She still didn't see him.

"Yes, I am. I don't see him anywhere... did his father come and pick him up?" Leah asked.

"No, his step-mother did," Angela corrected. Leah's stomach fell at her words, as her eyes narrowed even further.

"What the hell did you just say?" she demanded. Angela's jaw dropped at her words.

"His... his step-mom-

"Jacob doesn't _have _a step mother! What on Earth are you talking about?" she shouted, causing all eyes to be on her.

"But it says in his file-

"Give me his mother fucking file _right now_!" she hollered. Hurriedly, Angela found his file and handed it to Leah. Leah's heart was racing as she opened it. Sure enough, right under the parent line, _Bella's _name was written there. Her eyes began to water as she looked up at Angela.

"How did this happen?" she asked, her voice heavy with fear. "That woman is _not _his step-mother, nor will she _ever _be! Who filled these papers out?" she asked. Her mind was going in a million different directions.

"S-she did, the first day Jacob started. I'm sorry, I didn't know!" she said. She, too, was crying. Everyone was panicking.

"Where did she go? Where–

"I don't know! She picked him up about an hour ago. Leah, I'm so sorry–

Leah stormed out of the daycare, tears streaming down her face. There were no words for the hate that Leah felt for Bella. She_ took_ her child.

She drove out of the parking lot, and hurried to Rachel's apartment. She knew that Jacob was staying there.

When she reached the building, she quickly ran out of the car. Her tears were blinding her, but she made it to the apartment door. She knocked as hard as she could, her breathing uneven. When Jacob came to the door, he looked at her with a horrified expression.

"Leah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"S-she took my baby. S-she–

"Calm down, what's going on?" Jacob asked, grabbing her shoulders. Rachel stood behind him, her eyes narrowed. Leah tried her hardest to calm down, and took a deep breath.

"Bella took Jay Jay from the daycare, and they have no idea where's he's at!" she cried. Jacob and Rachel gasped in unison, storming out of the apartment. They didn't even bother locking it.

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill her," Jacob said, heading for his car. Leah was sobbing beside him, and Rachel was still trying to process what she had just heard. She grabbed the keys from him and began to drive, as Leah and Jacob sat in the back.

Regardless of how they felt toward each other, something serious had happened. She cried on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her forehead repeatedly, running his other hand through her hair.

"He's going to be okay, we're going to find him," he reassured. It didn't make her feel better.

They tried Jacob and Leah's house, but he wasn't there. They tried the daycare again, but there was no luck. They didn't have any idea where Bella lived, so they couldn't try to look there.

They called the police, but they said that since Bella's name was on the list, she had every right to check him out. Leah was _furious. _

"Why did you let her fill out _our _son's daycare papers, and didn't even ask to see them! If you knew she was so crazy, why were you so careless?" she cried. Jacob asked himself the same thing.

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes red from crying. He didn't want to think about what it would be like if he never saw his son again.

"You're sorry? You've been _sorry _about a lot of things lately! I'm getting tired of it!" she shouted.

"I know," he said, swallowing thickly.

As they walked back into Rachel's apartment, what they saw made them jump back. Jay Jay was sitting on the ground, a pacifier in his mouth. He didn't look harmed in any way; he looked completely fine.

Leah dived on him, taking him into her arms. Jacob did the same, holding onto the both of them. Rachel wiped away her tears, and allowed herself to smile.

"Oh my God," Leah breathed, looking down at Jay Jay's face. "Are you okay, baby? What did she do to you?" she asked. She looked at his forehead, and noticed a sticky note there. "What's this?"

Jacob ripped the note off of his forehead, and clenched his fists.

_This is your warning... _

"How did she know where I live?" Rachel asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Leah said, taking the sticky note from him. When she looked down at the note, she gasped.

"This chick isn't messing around," she whispered, another tear easing its way down her cheek.

"I'm never going to let her touch our son again," Jacob promised, looking toward the door. If it meant that Bella had to be 6 feet under, she'd _never _put her hands on their child again.

**Author's Note: Get your pitchforks ready, because Bella's just getting started. If you're not prepared for this bumpy ride, well... you better get ready. **


	15. Other Side of the Grass

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Guess what? :D There's a FanFiction Awards going on! To enter or nominate your favorite authors, visit fanfic_awards twitter. Now, enjoy the update. (:**

Leah stared at the number on Jacob's caller ID. Bella's number was still there, from that time when he called her about the daycare.

As she listened to Jacob hauling off at the police officer for not taking their case seriously, she grabbed his phone from the table.

"I can't believe you could just brush us off like that! What if she would have done something to our kid?" Jacob asked, as the officer stood in the doorway of Rachel's apartment.

"Look, sir. Her name was on the list," he said, unamused.

"Because she _put _it there!" he retorted.

"And you let her. You signed off on the paperwork, stating that she had full permission to check him out. Is this true or not?"

"I mean, I signed the paperwork, but-

"Then we don't have a problem here. If you don't want her picking him up, take her name off of the list," he demanded.

"She put that she was my _wife. _Can't she be arrested for forgery?" he yelled.

"For the last time, Mr. Black, if you were so concerned about this, you would have read over the paperwork before you signed your signature. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have bigger issues at hand. Goodbye," he said, before turning around and exiting.

Jacob slammed the door after him, turning around. His face was beet red, and his jaw was clenched as far as it could go. Leah floated off to the bathroom with Jacob's phone, listening as the sound of Jacob bitching to Rachel about wanting to report the police station faded away.

She held the phone to her ear as it rung. Not even a second later, Bella answered the phone.

"Jacob?" she asked.

"Wrong," Leah responded; her voice was cold. She felt the tension through the phone.

"You got a lot of nerve calling me like this," Bella finally said. Leah could feel that devilish smirk on the pale woman's face. She clenched her jaw, taking everything in her not to cuss her out.

"You have no _clue _how bad I want to beat your ass right now," Leah said, keeping her voice calm.

"Oh, _come on now_. Wouldn't want to hurt me and Jacob's baby, now would you?" Bella asked. Leah couldn't contain herself.

"Listen, you twisted bitch. Come near my child, _or _my husband _ever _again, and I will sit there and watch while you bleed to death," she told her. Her hands began to tremble.

"It's cute that you think you scare me. If I were you, I'd watch my back. Wouldn't want someone breaking in again..." Bella said lightly. Leah's eyes widened, and she almost dropped the phone.

_Of course! _Why didn't she suspect her sooner? Who else would have wanted to hurt her? Leah was absolutely _livid. _

"You _bitch_!" she screamed, tears welling in her eyes. Jacob and Rachel heard her in the bathroom, and hurried toward it. "You just wait, Bella. You just _fucking _wait!"

Jacob burst through the door, and saw Leah clutching the edge of the sink for support. He hurried by her side, taking the phone away from her. Rachel wrapped Leah into a hug, as she broke down on her shoulder. That night was traumatizing for Leah, and to find out that Bella was the one who made it happen sent the memories back to her in an evil way.

Jacob pressed the phone to his ear and breathed heavily.

"Stay far away, Bella," Jacob warned.

"Oh, hi Jacob. Good to hear from you again. The baby's been kicking lately. Can you believe it's already three months old?" she asked, her voice nonchalant. Jacob was absolutely sick to his stomach, and there was no way that he could respond to her without going off, like Leah did. He hung up the phone and tossed it to the side, turning toward Leah. Jay Jay was standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"Leah," Jacob said, as she rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. Jacob trailed his hand down her back, causing her to shiver. After a minute, she lifted her head up and turned toward Jacob. Her eyes were bloodshot red as she looked into his eyes with a look of menace.

"That _bitch _was the one who attacked me," she whispered, causing both Jacob and Rachel to go wide eyed.

"Wait, but... are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm fucking positive, Jacob, she damn near told me!" Leah shouted, her bottom lip trembling. Jacob felt his fists curl up, and the redness returned to his face. Watching his wife shake with tears at the realization of what Bella did made him angrier than he had _ever _been.

He knew that she was still mad at him, but he couldn't stand there while she trembled in fear. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, feeling her warmth. It took a minute for her to respond to it, but she finally collapsed in his arms. She squeezed her arms around his neck, and listened as he whispered reassuring things in her ear.

"I love you," she whispered, tugging at her lip. She truly meant it. Jacob felt his lips curl into a smile, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"I love you more," he told her, holding onto her for as long as he could. Much to his disappointment, she pulled away.

"I think you should come home," she finally said, her tears stopping. She didn't completely trust him again, but she finally understood just how crazy Bella was. She had a good way of manipulating things, and she'd be dumb to believe anything that came from her mouth.

Jacob's smile came back, as he tilted her head up and kissed her briefly. It felt good to do that again. Rachel picked up Jay Jay and smiled lightly at her younger brother. She was glad that he could be happy again.

"I'll go and get my stuff," he said, walking past her. He gave Rachel a smile and she winked at him.

After Jacob had gotten his stuff together, he thanked Rachel for letting him stay with her, and the three Black's left.

On the ride home, Jacob kept brushing his fingers against Leah's. She took his hand in hers and pressed her lips against their intertwined hands. He felt whole again, being close to her.

"I'm sorry, for everything that's been happening," Jacob said, looking over at her with sincerity.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you," she whispered back.

"But I should have told you as soon as everything happened. I promise... nothing like this will _ever_ happen again," he promised. She sighed heavily and kissed their hands again. With Bella around, you could never be sure.

It was starting to rain once they arrived home. It felt creepy being at their place, like they were being watched. Odds are, they probably were.

As they entered the house, Leah sat Jay Jay on the ground and locked all of the doors. Jacob made sure that the security system was on and that they'd be alerted if someone tried to break in.

Much to Bella's disappointment, the locks had been changed, so she no longer had access into their home.

Jacob turned to Leah and couldn't resist the urge to pull her body against his. It had been _way _too long since they had sex, and he was desperately in need of it.

He began placing kisses on her neck, knowing how much she loved it. Her eyes fluttered closed as she took heavy breaths, grabbing hold of his t-shirt.

"Jake, I have to show you something," she breathed, causing him to halt. He looked at her face as she regained her composure.

"What is it?" he wondered, pecking her. She swallowed deeply and grabbed his hand, guiding him upstairs. Once they were in their bedroom, she turned toward him and grabbed the hem of her top. She was wearing a large sweater, which made Jacob slightly confused.

She looked down and lifted it up, exposing her flesh. Where her flat stomach once was, there was a small bump forming. It didn't even take two seconds for Jacob to realize what she was trying to tell him. He looked up at her and noticed the fear in her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered. She nodded slowly, her breath catching in her throat. She remembered what he had said about not wanting another child, and considering everything that had been happening, she was sure that he wouldn't be too pleased about it.

He dropped to his knees and inched his hand to her stomach, resting his palm against it. He did the last thing that Leah would have expected him to do... he _smiled. _

"How many months?" he asked, looking up at her. Leah was so stunned at his response, that she couldn't help but to gape at him the whole time. He stood to his feet and pressed his lips against hers. "I'm happy, Leah."

"You mean that?" she asked, kissing him again. He pulled away and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When I said that I wasn't ready for another child, it was because I was so caught up in my work. Ever since I stopped going, I realized how _good_ it would be to have another baby running around here. Hopefully a girl this time." Jacob smiled brightly, watching as Leah's eyes lit up.

"Good, because I was hoping for a girl," she said excitedly. She jumped into his arms and squealed like a little girl. He couldn't contain his excitement, so he squeezed her back. They were having another baby. For once, they were genuinely happy.

…

After hours of make-up sex, Leah lay in Jacob's arms. She continued to place kisses all over his chest, smirking every time he'd growl.

"Keep doing that and we'll be back at it in no time," he told her.

"What would that be, part 6?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"Part 8, right?" he asked. She laughed loudly and climbed on top of him, looking deep into his eyes.

"We probably shouldn't get used to having too much intercourse, now that I'm pregnant," she said. Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"You must have forgotten how much sex we had when you were pregnant with Jay. He turned out fine," Jacob reasoned. She slapped his arm and pouted.

"Jay Jay is two seconds away from being a porn star. Remember when he would rip off his diaper and run around the house naked?" she asked. Jacob began to laugh, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"What? That was just a phase!" he argued. She sighed heavily and laid her head on his chest.

"All I'm saying is, you'll thank me if we end up having a girl. Wouldn't want daddies princess out there fucking at thirteen," she told him.

"_You _were," he said, laughing lightly. She sat back up to look at him and crossed her arms.

"And _you _were the only guy that I was doing that with, smart ass," she retorted.

"I know, baby. You're right," Jacob said, as much as he hated to admit it. If he was lucky, they would bang only once a month. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you see it my way," she said, relaxing against him once more. It was quiet for a few minutes, before Jacob cleared his throat.

"Part 8?" he asked. She began to erupt with giggles and shook her head, kissing his shoulder.

"Has it been _that _long?" she asked.

"It's been _that _long," he responded. She laughed again, allowing her laughs to lull her to sleep. He knew that he wasn't about to get any more pussy that night, so he just held her close and allowed himself to fall asleep.

…

After Jacob had gotten off of the phone with Carlisle, he knew that his time off was limited. The following week, he would have to return to work if he still wanted to keep his job.

The thing that bothered him was Edward's abrupt disappearance. He had literally vanished without a trace. His apartment was clear of any break ins, and there wasn't a single piece of DNA that showed that he was murdered. It scared the _hell _out of Jacob.

He thought of Bella, and how she could have possibly had something to do with it. Then, he remembered how close they were. Regardless of that, she still could have had something to do with it. He didn't know, and that's what made everything worse.

He sat at the kitchen table, his cold coffee in front of him. They were talking about Edward on the news, showing shots of his investigation. The woman said that they were most likely going to have to look outside of Seattle.

Leah appeared behind him in nothing but Jacob's t-shirt, and some black shorts. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, looking at the television.

Jacob had a hard look on his face, locking his jaw. Him and Edward weren't the best of friends, but they had known each other forever. It hurt him to know that he could very well be dead.

"Stop watching this. Let's go watch Love and Basketball," she suggested, taking a seat on his lap. Love and Basketball was Leah's favorite movie, and Jacob really liked it too. He just wasn't up to watching it, with the way he was feeling. Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I think I'm just gonna go back to sleep," he said.

"Oh, no you're not. If you don't want to watch a movie and cuddle with me, then you're going to take your son to the park. I'm not gonna let you mope around the house," she told him. He looked at her with a pout, but he knew that she meant well.

"Maybe fresh air would do us some good," he muttered, standing to his feet. She stood to her feet as well, and strutted toward the staircase.

"I'll go put on a sundress that will make me look young again," she exclaimed.

"You're only 23, you know?" he told her.

"I know, and _definitely _more experienced than I was when I was young and thirteen," she told him. He smirked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he purred. She laughed lightly and headed upstairs, leaving him to think even more about the craziness that became his life.

…

Jacob ran to the end of the slide, waiting for his son to slide down. When Jay Jay hit the ground with a thud, he erupted in little giggles. Jacob swooped him up, and Leah captured a picture of it.

Through Leah's sundress, you could see the makings of her bump. It looked perfect with her slender body.

"Get one of me and him," Leah said, handing Jacob her phone. He took it from her as Leah hoisted Jay Jay on her waist. She kissed his cheek as he laughed heartily. Jacob took the picture and smiled.

"You guys look just alike," he said.

"What? _You _guys look just alike. He's every bit of you," she said, squeezing Jay Jay's cheek. He slapped her hand away playfully.

"We make cute kids," he agreed, walking over to them. She smiled up at him and touched her stomach.

"I've been thinking of names, ever since I found out," she told him. That hadn't even crossed his mind yet, but he was eager to find out what she had thought of.

"Try me," he said.

"If it's a girl, I really want her name to be Lauren. If it's a boy, I want his name to be Harry... like my father," she told him. He smiled lightly, pecking her forehead.

"I love them," he said. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't just say that because _I _like them. You really do?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"Yes, I do. Why Lauren?" he wondered. She looked down at her stomach and shrugged, a bit of a smirk on her face.

"Lauren means a symbol of honor and victory. Our baby will be every bit of that," she said, looking up at him. He couldn't agree with her more.

"Why are you so perfect?" he asked, tilting her head up. She laughed and rested her hand on his waist.

"It comes with the package," she winked. He closed the gap between them and kissed her as if they weren't in a park full of people. If there was one thing Jacob knew for sure, he loved Leah more than life itself. He was glad to be able to show her again.

**Author's Note: Ahh, what did you guys think? :D I felt like giving you guys a happy chapter, because after all of that craziness, you guys deserve one! And don't forget about the FanFiction awards! **

**Go follow fanfic_awards on twitter! :D **


	16. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Author's Note: Twerk. **

Bella sat in the hair salon, looking at the different shades that she could dye her hair. She thought of Leah's hair; dark brown, with chestnut highlights. They both had brunette hair, but Bella's was a dull version of Leah's. She wanted to change that.

If she wanted to outshine the great _Leah Black, _she had to go for spontaneous. She settled on an ombre style.

"I'd like this, Miss," Bella said, pointing at the picture. The hairdresser nodded and took the book from Bella. Bella looked down at her mildly bumped stomach and rubbed it, imagining that it was Jacob's child.

"How many months?" the woman asked, smiling.

"Three. My husband and I are expecting a boy. I want to name him after his father," she said, smiling cheekily.

"Aww, what would that be?" she wondered.

"Jacob," she breathed, peering at her reflection in the mirror. The woman didn't ask anymore questions, so Bella continued to rub her stomach and smile triumphantly. She couldn't wait to show Jacob what he was missing out on.

…

Jacob and Leah had just finished filing the restraining order against Bella, and couldn't have been happier. When she received that letter in the mail, she'd be angry. Angry at the fact that if she came close to them, she'd be arrested. Leah honestly hoped that she'd try to come near them, so that she could get her ass locked up.

"You know I go back to work tomorrow, right?" Jacob asked, as they walked hand in hand to their car. Leah froze, and Jacob looked at her confusedly.

"But... I have an ultrasound tomorrow. I wanted you to be there," she said quietly. Jacob's eyes widened.

"You do? Why didn't tell me?" he wondered. She shrugged and rested her hand on her stomach.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she responded. He sighed and caressed her cheek.

"What time is it going to be?" he asked.

"At one," she told him. He nodded and pecked her forehead.

"I'll skip lunch and come down to the clinic. How does that sound?" he asked, a grin on his face. She smiled a bit and wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay," she said, pulling away. "Let's go pick up our baby."

Rachel had volunteered to babysit as Jacob and Leah handled the paperwork. He wasn't going to attend the daycare anymore, and he definitely wasn't going to be watched by anyone but Jacob and Leah's family members.

As the two drove to Rachel's house, Leah couldn't help feeling like she had to confess something to her husband.

"Jake?" she said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over at her briefly. She tugged at her lip and laughed a bit.

"When you were gone, I grabbed a hammer and smashed a few of your watches," she admitted. He looked over at her with his eyebrows raised, and after a minute, laughed. She soon joined in on the laughter.

"You _love _to play dirty, Lee," he told her.

"Well, isn't that why you married me?" she asked, winking.

"Hashtag true," he responded. She laughed even louder, shaking her head.

They pulled up in the parking lot of Rachel's apartment complex and climbed out of the car. They walked to her floor and knocked on the door, looking at the Christmas lights that remained around the neighbors door.

Jacob and Leah barely spent Christmas together, because they were going through the Bella issues around that time.

Rachel opened the door, Jay Jay clinging to her back. She laughed and put him down on the ground as Leah and Jacob walked through the door.

Jacob spun Rachel around, and tickled her.

"Cut it out, goof!" she cried, slapping his hands away from her. Leah laughed as she rested Jay Jay on her waist.

"Oh Lord, I can't carry two kids at once," she groaned playfully.

Jacob walked over and grabbed Jay Jay's bag, and looked over at the flowers that sat on Rachel's counter.

"Who are those from?" he asked.

"I forgot to tell you about those," she said, walking over to them. "I have no idea. Either I have a secret admirer in the building or at work. All the note said was _I've been watching you lately. _with a winky face. It was kinda weird," she admitted. Jacob froze, and looked down at the flowers again.

"That is weird..." he agreed, looking over at Leah. She had the same look on her face.

"Well, hopefully this dude shows his face soon," he said, pecking his sisters cheek. She smiled and nodded, not thinking anything else of them.

"Well, I'll call you later," Jacob said, walking to the door. He took Jay Jay from Leah and shut the door after them.

"That's freaky, Jacob. It really is," Leah whispered, as they headed for their car.

"It's fine," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sure it's nothing."

He _hoped _that it was nothing.

…

Jacob returned to work the next day, and he felt uneasy about it. He got stares from everyone in the area as he walked toward his office. He caught sight of Alice, Paul, Rosalie, and the others, giving him looks of pity, and some of accusation. It made a shiver run down his spine.

He looked toward Edward's empty desk, and sighed sadly. He entered his office and closed the door after him, taking a deep breath. He was expecting Emmett to come running in there, and surely enough, he did.

"Jake!" he exclaimed, closing the door after him. Jacob took a seat behind his desk and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Hey, Emmett," he greeted.

"I heard about everything that's been going on," he said, keeping his voice low. Jacob groaned.

"Which side of the story did you hear?" he wondered.

"Well... I heard that you got Bella pregnant. And that someone kidnapped your son, and you found him sitting in some abandoned apartment. And that Leah kicked you out. And-

"Okay, I'll stop you there. I did _not _get Bella pregnant. I don't know who did, but it wasn't me. Bella took Jay Jay from the daycare without our permission, and she left her at my sister's place– how she got her address, I will never know. She's a stalker-psyco and she's out to get me. And yes, Leah did kick me out, but I'm back. She realized how ridiculous it was to believe that I would ever cheat on her. But my life has been a living Hell for the longest, and it's finally getting better."

Emmett nodded, and took a seat across from him. He looked older in the face, and Jacob wondered how long it had been.

"Did you hear about Edward?" Emmett asked. Jacob nodded sadly, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's all over the news," he responded.

"Alice has been a wreck. Remember how close they were before Bella came around?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. I just really hope they find him," Jacob said. There was a knock from Jacob's door, and he rose to answer it. It was Carlisle.

"It's nice to see you again, Jacob," Carlisle greeted. Jacob smiled briefly and shook hands with him.

"I'd better get back to work," Emmett said, excusing himself. Carlisle nodded and allowed him to squeeze past. Jacob and Carlise sat down at his desk and took a minute to stare at each other.

"How have you been?" Carlisle wondered, even though Jacob knew that Carlisle had heard the stories.

"Not very good. But I'm better," Jacob responded, leaving it at that. Like Jacob knew he would, Carlisle understood.

"Well, I'm not going to drown you in work since it's your first day back, so take it easy today, alright?" he said, rising to his feet. Jacob nodded, and turned toward his computer. As Carlisle turned to leave, Jacob called after him.

"Carlisle?" he asked. Carlisle turned to look at him. "Thank you."

Carlisle nodded and gave Jacob a warm smile, and left the office.

…

Leah sat in the waiting room, waiting for Jacob to arrive. She had on a blue sweater and some simple jeans, because she already felt her tiny hips expanding. She browsed around the waiting room, watching all of the other pregnant woman rub their bellies. She looked toward the East entrance and froze at who walked through the door. It was _Bella. _She had on three inch heels, tight, black skinny jeans, and a t-shirt that said "MILF"– clearly, this was her first pregnancy. Her hair was different; she got the ombre hair-dye. _I wonder who she's trying to impress, _Leah thought.

"I'm here for my ultrasound appointment," she told the woman behind the counter. Leah slowly slid out of her chair, and headed around the corner. She knew that if she came in contact with Bella, she'd end up beating her ass. Since they were both pregnant, that didn't seem like such a great idea. The thing that bothered her the most was the possibility that she _could _also be pregnant by Jacob... she shook that thought away.

Jacob walked in through the South entrance, in search of Leah. Before Bella could see Jacob, Leah pulled him behind the corner with her. He looked shocked for a second, but then relaxed when he realized it was her.

"You scared me," he breathed.

"You'll never believe who's here," she whispered. He narrowed his eyes. She looked behind the corner, and breathed out. "Look in the third seat."

He peeped behind the corner as well, and his eyes widened. It was _Bella. _And she looked... _good. _Jacob frowned. Him and Leah looked at each other again, and he was at loss for words.

"I can't believe it," he said, folding his hands in his pockets. He was definitely uncomfortable.

"Bella," the woman called, from behind the counter. Jacob and Leah peeped around the corner once again. Bella stood up in her heels, and walked into the back with the Doctor. Jacob shuddered.

"Jake," Leah whispered. Jacob looked down at her, and noticed the worried look in her eyes.

"What?" he asked, taking hold of her hand.

"Who do you think she's pregnant by?" she asked, tugging at her lip. Jacob's heart began to beat rapidly.

"I don't know... I really don't. But, I _promise... _it's not by me," he breathed. He already knew where she was going with this.

"B-but, didn't you say that you had too much to drink one night and-

"_Leah. _Trust me on this... it's not mine," he said, gritting his teeth together. There was something about the look in his eyes that caused Leah to believe him. He didn't cheat on her, and whoever Bella persuaded to get her pregnant was responsible for that child.

"Leah," the woman called. Leah and Jacob straightened up, and came from behind the corner. They headed into the back with the Doctor, who looked sweet and pleasant.

"How are you guys today?" she asked, as Leah hopped on the miniature bed.

"Fine," Leah answered, giving the woman a smile. She was an African American woman, with the prettiest, caramel skin tone. Her name was Tianna, and she was young, just like Leah and Jacob.

"This is my first time seeing you, are you her husband?" Tianna wondered. Jacob grinned and nodded, resting his hand on Leah's knee.

"Yes ma'am," he responded.

"That's sweet. Now, I'm going to lay you back, Leah, and rub this on your tummy," she said, motioning toward the ultrasound gel. Leah was very used to this by now, so she just relaxed contently.

"So, is this your first child?" she wondered, rubbing the gel across Leah's stomach. She hissed from the coldness.

"Oh, no. We have a two-year-old son," Jacob responded. Tianna smiled and nodded, putting the monitor on Leah's stomach.

"Yeah, his name is Jacob. Named after his daddy," Leah said, smiling widely.

"Oh, that's cuteeee. Yeah, I have a little boy. I named him after my father, though," she told them. Jacob and Leah both smiled excitedly.

"Really? If this one is a boy, that's what I was going to do. My family is known to name children off of other family members. My brother named his first born after me," Leah explained. Tianna laughed, and looked toward the montior.

"Oh! There's the baby," she said, watching as the tiny figure showed on the screen. Jacob clutched Leah's hand, as they both smiled from ear to ear. There, on that screen, was their second child.

"It's so tiny," Jacob said. Leah squeezed his hand extra hard.

"The baby isn't an _it,_" she corrected. He laughed timidly.

"We don't know the gender yet," he said, pleading his case.

"Do you guys plan on making it a surprise?" Tianna asked.

Jacob and Leah spoke at the same time, with two different responses; she said yes, and he said no.

"Oh, come on, Lee. Remember how bad you stressed, trying to buy neutral colors for Jay Jay last time?" Jacob asked, laughing.

"That was the fun part! You know I like surprises," Leah argued.

"Okay, baby," Jacob said, surrendering. "Whatever you want." he pecked her forehead, as Tianna watched with laughter.

"I'm sure that whatever he, or she is, she'll be lucky to have parents like the both of you," Tianna complimented. Jacob and Leah smiled, and thanked her. They were just lucky that they could enjoy a moment like that.

…

**A few days later**

Bella walked up the doorstep to her secluded house, her hair in messy bun. She had just bought a bunch of clothes from the maternity store, praying that her stomach would get bigger soon so that she could wear them. She checked the mail box, and pulled out the mail.

When she walked into the house, she flipped through the mail. She paused when she saw an envelope from the Sheriff's department.

She ripped it open and flinched at what she read.

_You are hereby notified that any further contact with __**Jacob Black, Leah Black, or Jacob Jr. Black **__is a criminal violation, and that you could face jail time, fines, etc. _

The more and more that she read, she realized that it was a restraining order. They put out a_ restraining order_ on her? She was _infuriated. _How was she supposed to do _anything _if they would have her arrested for coming anywhere near them? Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It's okay, Bella," she said, her hands shaking. "You got this."

She walked into her room, and headed for her vanity. She smiled at the picture of her and Jacob from the Halloween party. She ran her fingers along the edge, and sighed.

"You're going to pay for what you're putting me through," she whispered, smiling eagerly at the picture. "I promise."

…

Leah sat in Seth's backyard, while the kids, including Jay Jay, played inside of the house. The only one that was outside was Jasmine, and she was in her fathers arms. Jacob was at work, so Leah wanted to keep company with her brother.

"I can't believe you forgave him," Seth said, looking over at his sister. She sighed heavily, and swallowed thickly. "Why did you?"

"Because, deep down, I know that he didn't do it. I know my husband, and I know what he's capable of. _You _know him too. But... another thing is, I know _Bella _too. She's crazier than I ever imagined, and she's good at manipulation. Not forgiving Jacob would be the dumbest mistake that I could ever make," she admitted. Slowly, Seth began to understand. Jasmine stirred in her sleep, as she rested on Seth's chest. He ran his hand down her small back.

"I guess that's true," he said, nodding. She smiled and took a sip of her lemonade.

"What about you and Alicia?" she asked. Seth shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head.

"It's complicated," he admitted. Leah frowned, and looked over at her brother.

"I was two seconds away from beating her ass. Unfortunately, since I'm pregnant, I can't get into a fight for at least a year," she said. He narrowed his eyes.

"A year? I thought you only had six more months to go?" he asked.

"You have to include healing time, plus baby leave. It takes about a month to heal, and five months of baby leave. Then, ass kicking Leah is back in action," she said. Seth laughed at her logic.

"Nah, I don't want you to fight her. I love her, Leah. I really do. And I've noticed that she's been trying to make-up for everything. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to trust her again," he said, sighing heavily.

"If she's trying to fix it with you, and you still love her, give it a chance," she encouraged.

"But... we already signed the divorce papers," Seth whispered. Leah raised her eyebrows.

"Shit..." she whispered. Seth nodded slowly, a sick feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

Just then, Alicia stepped outside. She had on a white T-shirt that looked like it could be Seth's, and some blue skinny jeans. She had Hazel in her arms, and a package in her hands.

"Um, hey Leah," she said, a hint of a quiver in her voice. Without a doubt, she was scared that at any minute, Leah would pounce on her. "Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thanks..." Leah said, giving her a timid smile. Alicia turned to Seth and handed him the package.

"This came in the mail," she said. He took it from her, their hands brushing each others. Their hands lingered there for a second, before he pulled away.

"Thanks," he mumbled. She nodded, and drifted back inside. Leah stared after her, and then looked to Seth.

"You two are acting like those predictable couples from TV. You both like each other, but are too afraid to make a move. She's your _wife _for Christ's sakes. Do something about your feelings," she encouraged.

Seth stared at her for a long while, and he knew that what she was saying was right. If there was one thing he knew for sure, _something _had to be done.

…

Jacob walked out of his office, heading for the copy room. As he walked through the door, he noticed that it was empty inside. He closed the door after him and headed for the machine.

He heard the door open behind him, and he turned around. A woman with brownish-blondish hair stood in front of him, with a hat on her head. She had on sunglasses, and a long coat. It took him a second to realize it, but it was none other than Bella. What the _hell _was she doing at Volturi Inc?

"I'm calling security," he said, heading for the door.

"No, Jacob, wait," she said, grabbing hold of his arm. He jumped away from her.

"Don't even touch me," he muttered. She smiled tenderly and took the sunglasses off of her face.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm not here to try to win you over," she said, stepping closer to him. He backed up, his jaw clenched.

"Then why the hell are you here? How did you even get in here?" he asked. She smiled mischievously, and pulled something out of her coat pocket.

"I scheduled a meeting with Carlisle. He's expecting me in... two minutes." Jacob looked down at what was in her hands, and frowned. It was a sock, with a circular shape inside of it. It looked like she stuffed a baseball inside of it.

"What are you about to do with that?" he asked, afraid that she was planning to beat him with it.

"Get you in a _world _of trouble," she whispered, before using all of her might to slam the sock against her face. Jacob's eyes widened.

"_No! _Get off of me! Stop it, Jacob!" Bella cried, slamming the sock against her face once more. A purple bruise began to form on her cheek.

"Shhh! Stop that!" Jacob said, reaching for her hands. He realized just _exactly _what she was trying to do. She slammed it against her nose this time, blood dribbling down.

"Get your hands off of me!" she screamed, as loud as she could. Jacob gripped her arms tightly, freeing the sock from her hold. Before he could move away from her, the door flung open.

Numerous, shocked faces stood at the door, witnessing a disturbing scene in front of them. Jacob had his hands aggressively wrapped around Bella's arms, and her face was beaten badly. There was nothing that he could say that would justify what they had seen.

**Author's Note: Damn. D: Leave reveiwssss? :) Oh, and I'm gonna update Sudden Misery on Tuesday. **


	17. Insight

**Author's Note: Happy Late Mother's Day! :p sorry for the late update by the way, I had a crazyyyy weekend. **

Jacob sat in the sheriff's department, his leg tapping agitatedly. He was seated at the interrogation table, waiting for Bella to finish her claim. He hated her _so _much; he didn't think it was possible to muster so much hate for someone.

Seconds later, she came walking out of the office with a tissue pressed against her nose. She looked over at Jacob and gave him a wry smile, before being led off by some unknown person.

"Jacob?" the officer asked, gesturing for him to come into the office. Jacob slowly rose from the chair, and walked into the office. He took a seat, an enormous frown on his face. The officer walked behind his desk and looked directly in Jacob's eyes.

"Look, officer, you can check the camera's if you don't believe me. But I _swear _that I didn't-

"I don't think you put your hands on her, Jacob. We will investigate this, but I am aware that those wounds were most likely self inflicted. Now, if they _weren't... _you'll be in a world of trouble." Jacob's hands stopped shaking, and he nodded.

"Can't she get in trouble for coming near me? I mean, I have a restraining order put against her!" Jacob argued.

"As far as we know, she had a meeting with your boss. We don't know whether or not she happened to _run_ into you, which is why we're going to investigate this," the officer told him. Jacob felt a bit of relief, but he also remembered how smart Bella was when it came to manipulation.

"Since you're not charging me with anything..." Jacob began. The officer smirked a bit.

"_Today. _Since I'm not charging you with anything _today_, you're free to go." Jacob stood to his feet, and as he headed for the door, the officer cleared his throat. "But Jacob... we'll be in touch." Jacob looked at the officer and swallowed, nodding. He exited the office and walked toward the front desk.

They had taken his phone when they "arrested" him, so he had to get it back. The woman behind the desk gave him a nasty glare before pulling out the plastic bag that held his phone. He calmly snatched it from her and took his phone out, walking outdoors. The first thing he thought to do was call Leah. Since they had arrested him from the job, his car was still up there. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" she asked. Jacob could hear Jay Jay crying in the background.

"Baby, don't freak out, alright?" he warned. There was a brief silence.

"Freak out about what?" she finally asked.

"You have to come pick me up from the police department," he told her. He could hear her gasp.

"What the hell happened?" she asked. There was shuffling on the other end, and then he heard her grab her keys.

"It was Bella... something happened. I'm not in trouble right now, but I'll explain everything to you when you get here," he promised.

"Damnit, Jacob. I'll be there in a few," she said, before the line went dead. Jacob took a deep breath, and then took a seat on the curb. He looked down at his suit, and undid his tie. He thought that he was done with the Bella shenanigans, but apparently, she was haunting him. She was like a virus that he couldn't get rid of.

He didn't know which was scarier; the fact that she wouldn't go away, or the fact that Jacob still didn't know what she was completely capable of.

Just as she promised, Leah pulled up about ten minutes later. Jay Jay was strapped in his car seat, and Leah, unsurprisingly, was driving way too fast. She stopped the car and hopped out, walking quickly toward Jacob. He stood up, and sighed quietly.

"Jacob, what the _fuck-_

"Let me explain before you go off!" he pleaded, pulling her away from the entrance. He got in the drivers seat, as she angrily got in on the passenger side. He turned to her and licked his lips.

"So, I was in the copy room, minding my own business-

"Get to the _fucking _point!" she snapped.

"I'm _fucking _getting there!" he shot back. They both glanced at Jay Jay, who was giggling. They turned their attention back on each other, frowns on their faces.

"I was in the copy room, and then all of a sudden, some chick walks in. She doesn't look familiar, but that's when I remembered that, er... Bella dyed her hair. So she grabs this sock with a baseball in it, and says that she's about to get me in a _world _of trouble. Then she started hitting herself with it, and crying out that I was abusing her. When I tried to take it from her, everyone burst in. It looked like I really was hurting her, but I _swear _I wasn't," Jacob said, out of breath. Leah looked at him quizzically, and then her lips parted.

"Well, did you tell the police that?" she asked.

"I didn't have to. They're already onto her," he responded. She didn't look as tense as she was before, which was a good sign.

"You should have beat her ass," she muttered, under her breath. Jacob looked at her, and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he asked. She looked up at him and shook her head, clenching her fists by her sides.

"Nothing," she responded, a little hoarsely. Leah was formulating something, and it wasn't good. It was practically life threatening. "As long as you're going to be able to get out of this."

"Oh, I will. Trust me," Jacob said, pulling out of the parking lot.

…

Bella was looking into the vanity mirror, smiling at the purple bruise underneath her eye. It made her think of her childhood; the childhood that made her who she was today. Most people would look at it as a tragedy, but Bella didn't. She looked at it as a blessing, because it taught her how to get _exactly _what she wanted.

_Instead of being the 23 year old that Bella really was, she was 13 again. She was sitting at the kitchen table of her mothers trailer, listening as her stepfather and her mother had gruesome sex. When she said gruesome, she meant it in every way. He beat her, choked her, and damn near killed her every time they got that way. The thing that made it worse was that her mother _liked _it. She said that it made her feel naughty, and every man loved a naughty girl. _

_It was even worse when her stepfather would rape Bella, because she was smaller, and less experienced. But, much like her mother, she endured it. She got up from the table and peeked through the cracked door of her mother's bedroom. At the sight of her stepfather slamming into her mother, she looked away. It looked so _painful. _She knew that it felt painful as well. She had plenty of experience with the pain. After a while, she got used to it, though. She had no other choice. _

_She headed for her room, and locked the door. She knew that her stepfather would soon venture into her room, and knock her up against the wall as he drove his massiveness into her tiny body. She simply wasn't in the mood to cry herself to sleep that night. _

_It wasn't but a half hour later when David began to pick the lock on the raggedy door. Bella looked up from her Algebra homework, and her bottom lip began to quiver. The door slammed open, and David stood in the doorway. He narrowed his eyes at the small girl, and walked toward her. _

"_I thought I told you not to lock these doors anymore," he whispered, walking closer to her. She looked up at him with fear, but swallowed it back. She knew that if she showed fear, things would be even worse. _

"_Sorry, daddy," she whispered, her breath shaking. He bent down to her level and trailed his fingernails down the side of her face. _

"_You could be pretty, you know?" he said, causing her eyes to water. She was already ridiculously insecure, and every time David was around, she felt her self esteem dropping even further. "You could be as pretty as your sister, Jocelyn. She's just... gorgeous." _

_Bella stared at him with angry eyes, looking toward the picture on her desk. It was a picture of her and Jocelyn, smiling cheekily. Back when David wasn't around. Jocelyn was older than her by four years, and she had big boobs, and a nice figure. Her hair was long and straight, and her lips were full and soft. She had darker skin than Bella, and a prettier face than Bella as well. She was an all around babe, and Bella was simply her younger, awkward looking sister. _

"_Then why don't you ever have it with her?" Bella asked, looking back at David. He glared at her. _

"_Because Jocelyn is pretty enough to have guys that she already brings over. You're nothing but an ugly piece of shit. You _need _me." _

_It was true. Jocelyn brought guys over all of the time, and with the mixture of her sister's moans coming from down the hall, and her mother's moans coming from the bedroom beside hers, she couldn't help feeling that _slight _bit of reassurance every time David made his way into her room. It made her feel like maybe, just maybe, somebody could want her. _

Bella stopped reminiscing, and looked back into the mirror. She was 23 again. She looked down at her stomach, and rubbed her hand over it. She could feel it growing. She just couldn't shake the fact that it could have been Jacob's child, but unfortunately, it had to be _Edward's. _And, unfortunately, Edward was no longer around. Bella pretended to forget him, but she simply couldn't. She felt guilty about murdering him, but she had bigger issues at hand. She had to worry about getting revenge on the Black family for putting her through misery. She had to get Leah and Jay Jay out of the way, so that when everything was over and done with, Jacob would have no choice but to fall in love with her; he'd have no other choice but to build a life with her and the baby. Just like David, Bella _knew _that maybe, just maybe, he could love her.

…

Jacob stared at the television screen with a sick feeling at the bottom of his stomach. On the news, they were discussing Edward's case.

"Edward Cullen's body was found in Hunter's Lake, located in Fork's, Washington. His body had looked to have been at the bottom of the lake for a long while, and was barely recognizable. This case has now been reopened as a Homicide, and will be investigated thoroughly."

Jacob dropped the remote to the ground, causing it to echo throughout the house. Leah rounded the corner in nothing but a large T-shirt, and her hair was wet from her shower. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Jacob.

"What's wrong?" she wondered, standing beside him. When he didn't respond, she looked toward the TV. The reporter repeated some details about Edward's murder, and Leah's mouth hung open. She pressed her fingers to her lips and looked back up at Jacob, who now had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God," she whispered, wrapping her hand around his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder, and squeezed him tighter.

"Someone killed him," Jacob finally whispered, blinking his tears away. Edward wasn't his best friend, but he had known him for a long time. They worked together every day, and he actually liked the kid. It hurt him to know that someone took his life.

"But... _who _could have done this?" Leah asked, looking up at him. Jacob looked down at her, and clenched his jaw. It took her a second to register what he was hinting at, but her eyes widened when she realized. "No. _No. _You don't think she's actually capable of murder, do you?"

"Leah, she attacked you and practically murdered _you, _had our son in the hospital, kidnapped him and left him in a dark house alone, stalked the shit out of our family and God knows what else. I would _not _put this past her," he said, his face red as a tomato. He stood by his word. After processing everything he had said, it seemed more and more possible.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, blinking rapidly. Jacob thought for a minute, but shook his head.

"There's nothing we _can _do. If we go to the police and tell them she killed him, they'll just throw it back in our faces. It's not like we have any proof. We gotta let them play smart for a bit and catch her on their own," he said, even though it angered him to do so. Leah knew that what he was saying was right, but it still didn't make it _right. _

"Come on, baby. Let's go to bed," she said, rubbing his back. He pecked her forehead and sighed sadly, reaching for her hand. They walked up the stairs together, not saying a word. There was nothing that they could really say, except the fact that they were living an everlasting nightmare.

…

After Jacob's meeting with Carlisle, things began to become more clear. He told him all about the _real _encounter with Bella in the copy room, and even though he left out the part about his assumptions about Edward's death, he made sure that Carlisle knew what Bella was capable of.

Carlisle always knew that Bella was a little _off. _He was good at reading people, and could tell that she was one of those women that were amazing at putting on a front, but deep down, were troubled.

"Troubled how?" Jacob wondered, even though he knew from experience that she was ridiculously _troubled. _

"She's like _salt_... when added with the right ingredients, it can bring you all of the flavor that's needed to make for a great meal. But, if combined with something dangerous... it could cause _serious_ damage. People don't get like that out of nowhere. Something had to have happened to her, to make her as demented as she is now," he explained. That's when it all made sense.

Even though Bella could have had a potentially scarring childhood, it didn't give her the right to do what she was currently doing. It helped that Jacob had more of an understanding of why everything was happening, though.  
It was hard at the office that day. With the news of Edward's death, everyone was mourning in their own ways. Alice was an absolute mess. She took off early, being that she had a breakdown during her lunch break. Rosalie, the usually flirty, promiscuous babe of the firm was sitting quietly at her desk the whole time, her mascara smeared across her cheeks.

The guys were trying to put on tough fronts, making acknowledgment to his death, and being the shoulder to cry on for most of the women who loved him. Jacob stayed in his office the whole time.

Leah skipped school and accompanied him at his job, sitting at his desk with him. Jay Jay was napping on the couch, as Jacob typed up a document that he was overdue on.

"Any news on the funeral?" Leah asked, sniffing. Out of all of the temps that was at the firm, Leah _loved _Edward. She enjoyed it when he made her laugh, and his loss really affected her.

"Not yet," Jacob said, eagerly trying to put the thought out of his head. Leah took the hint, so she nodded.

"You know I'm four months today?" she said, rubbing her hand down her stomach. Jacob looked over at him, and smiled for the first time that day.

"Oh yeah? The baby will be here before we know it," he said, leaning across the desk to put his hand over her stomach. It seemed like her belly was getting bigger and bigger by the day, but that was the glory of having a kid; the process of it.

"I want to start buying stuff for the nursery," she said, getting up from her seat. She walked over to sit down on his lap, and he placed his hand over her stomach once again.

"But we don't even know the sex of the baby," he said, lifting his eyebrows up.

"I want the walls to be yellow. A soft yellow, not a _punch me in the fucking face _yellow. That's a neutral color," she said. Jacob laughed, and nuzzled his head in her neck. She smelled like baby powder.

"That sounds good, Lee," he breathed, closing his eyes. If he could fall asleep like that, he would. She laced her fingers through the tiny hairs on his head, and placed a kiss on his forehead. She loved him more than anything, and he loved her just as much– if not more. During times of need, or just in general, they were lucky to have each other.

…

_16 year old Bella_

_Bella turned over on her back after being fucked senseless by David. He was getting older, and his moves weren't as quick as they used to be. Luckily for Bella, she had enough experience to get the both of them off. _

"_Mom's not gonna be happy that you did me first," Bella said, smiling over at him. _

"_She's gonna be just fine, baby," he said, his lips hovering over hers. She could smell the scent of beer and stale cigarettes in his breath. Oddly, it smelled _amazing _to her. _

"_I don't know, daddy... you know she's been a bitch lately," Bella said, her voice trailing off. David looked toward the door, and then grunted as he got out of the bed. Before he exited the room, he turned to her. _

"_Remember, Bella. I'm the only man who will ever love you," he said, winking at her. She stared after him as he walked out, hating him more and more every time she laid eyes on him. _

He_ was the reason why she couldn't get a boyfriend to save her life._ He_ was the reason why she could never believe it when someone confessed their feelings to her._ He_ was the __reason why she caught herself pawning over the guys who would never give her the time of day. _He _was the reason why she was literally, so fucked up. _

**Author's Note: So now you guys finally have some insight on WHY Bella is as fucked up as she is! I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters this story is going to be, but it's nearing an end. I want to know what y'all are thinking about it so far. :) And what do y'all think about Bella now that you know about her childhood? Let me know! **


	18. Pool of Trouble

**Author's Note: VOTE FOR ME IN THE FANFICTION AWARDS! And, if you're still loving this story, vote for this story as well! :D the link is .com. :D I'd really appreciate it. (: If you have any questions, just PM me! **

Bella walked into the Sheriff's department, her head held high. They had called her in, to discuss her run in with Jacob. She took a seat in the waiting area, and smiled when the sheriff walked out of his office.

He motioned for her to follow him in, so she got up and walked into his tiny office.

"Sit," he instructed, walking behind his desk. She took a seat, and flipped her ombre hair to the side. The bruise under her eye was healing, but you could still make it out.

"After running the tapes throughout the office, it had been seen that you ventured _past _Carlisle's office, and into the copy room," he began, looking at her with intent eyes. She swallowed heavily, her smile disappearing. Was he onto her?

"I got lost," she lied.

"How long had you been working there?" he asked rhetorically, giving her a dismissive shake of his head. "Furthermore, people who had witnessed your entrance said that you seemed a bit determined to get to where you were going, when you were _lost. _It didn't make any sense, until it occurred to me that you, being Jacob's ex-temp, knew his schedule, and where he was likely to be," the sheriff continued. Bella clenched her fists at her side.

"_Fuck _what they say-

"Excuse me?" he asked, shocked. She bit back her tongue, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her anger growing rapidly.

"Furthermore, we found a sock with a baseball bat in your belongings. After examination on your eye, it matched the print of the ball _perfectly. _There was no indication of a humane injury done to you _at all_. Would you like to explain this?" he asked, his voice rising at the end. Her lips parted, and she took a deep breath. She didn't know _how _this had gone wrong. She was in trouble, she knew it.

"U-uh... look, officer, it was just a dumb joke, okay?" she finally said, tears welling in her eyes. She was about to milk this man for all he was worth.

"More like dumb revenge if you ask me. We are aware that you once pursued Jacob, only to come to terms with the fact that he had a wife and a kid?" he asked.

"That bastard impregnated me, and then left me high and dry! Can't he be arrested for adultery or something?" she asked, standing to her feet.

"If your test results on that baby came back as positive, then yes, he could, but right now, we're talking about _you,_" he said leaning forward.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" she asked, sitting back in her seat. The sheriff gave her a long, hard look.

"I'm not looking to send you to prison for life over some dumb plot for revenge," he whispered, looking on the softer side. "But what you can start with is dropping all charges and allegations against Mr. Black. You will make a full confession that your injuries were self inflicted, and face your punishment," he told her. She looked at him with mournful eyes, but agreed. There was nothing else that she _could _do.

All she knew was, it wasn't over. This wasn't the last that they'd see of her.

…

Jacob opened the mail, and broke out into a smile at what he saw.

"Leah!" he called from the kitchen, reading through the letter from the sheriff's department. Leah walked into the kitchen in her outfit for school, and her hair freshly straightened.

"What's up?" she asked, fetching an orange from the fruit bowl.

"We just got a letter in the mail," he said, handing it to her. "Read it."

As Leah looked it over, her eyes widened in surprise. She could honestly say that she couldn't have been happier.  
"Woah! Bella had to make a confession that her injuries weren't real, and now she's facing a sentence of 7 months in prison for violating the restraining order, and making false accusations. Do you know what this means?" she asked excitedly, jumping into his arms. He kissed her numerous times, placing his hand on her belly.

"That we can finally be at peace," he breathed, the thought overwhelming. _7 months. _That was long enough for the both of them to have their babies, get the false results from Bella's baby, and then continue on with their lives.

"Who knows, Bella might forget all about you and find some female fuck buddy in prison to keep her company," Leah laughed, peeling her orange. Jacob _hoped _it would happen.

"See what I told you? She's getting _herself _jammed up," he said, shaking his head. "At least it's making our lives easier."

"Couldn't agree more. Well, I'm off to school. I'm gonna drop Jay off at Seth's house," Leah said, walking toward Jay Jay's play room. Now that this case was resolved, Jacob could _officially _go back to work. He was relieved.

"Okay, baby. See you tonight," he told her, waving her off.

After she left the house, he broke out into a goofy dance. He was just so _happy._ He was proud that for once, he didn't have to be scared that Bella would pop up in his windows, or have that feeling of whether or not she's creeping outside of his house. He didn't have to be scared of going to the police, knowing that she was a pro at manipulating anyone in her path. He knew that she wouldn't be able to touch his family again, and that was reassurance enough.

…

**Three months later**

Bella had been immediately arrested after her confession to the allegations. She didn't have to go through trial or anything like that, because if she did, the sentencing would have been much worse for her.

Currently, she was sitting on the ice cold floor of her cell, dressed in the disgusting, orange jump suit that the inmates were required to wear. She looked down at her stomach, that was growing rapidly. It made her look even worse.

"At least I'm the sexiest bitch in the God damned facility!" she screamed, hoping that someone would hear her.

"Shut the fuck up!" one of the inmates from a further down cell hollered back. If Bella could see who that was, she wouldn't hesitate in strangling her with her bare hands.

The thing that Bella loved the most about the prison was the food. She didn't understand why everyone on TV portrayed the food as unappetizing and disgusting, because it really wasn't. Or maybe it was the fact that she was pregnant, and would literally eat _anything_. That had to be it.

She stood to her feet, and walked toward the bars of the cell. She could faintly see the cell across from hers, but due to the poor lighting, all she could make it was the orange outline of the person's jumpsuit.

"Prison is _so _fucking boring. What's the point of it, anyway? Keeping us locked up in this rat infested hole, making us sit around all day and waste away to nothing. Where's the punishment in that? It just allows us to be lazy as hell, which we would have been doing anyway," she said, loud enough for a few cells to hear.

"Can you just shut the fuck up like the rest of us?" someone shouted back.

"Choke on spit, asshole!" Bella hollered back.

"Quiet!" one of the officer's shouted, walking down the large hallway. He stopped at Bella's cell, and glared at her.

"One more word out of you, and I'll be forced to lock you in a confined room for the rest of your sentence. You understand that?" he spat. She smiled deviously at him, and leaned in as close as she could.

"Oh, baby. I think _all _you need is a woman's touch to get all of that stress out of you. Come on. Open this cell, and I'll give you the ride of your life," she said, laughing afterward. He stared at her for a long time, before mumbling something into his walkie talkie.

"Not another word," he said through clenched teeth, walking off shortly. Bella sighed heavily and leaned her forehead against the bars.

"Psst!" someone said from the cell across from hers. She looked up, and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she asked. That's when the person stepped closer, and she could make out the glare of the person.

"You have a lot of nerve, talking to that officer like that," she said. She had the hint of a country accent.

"Yeah, well, I simply don't care," Bella said, cocking her head to the side. The woman looked down at Bella's stomach, which was poking out through her jumpsuit.

"You'd better watch your back around here. Don't need nobody trying to get you jammed up," she warned, before stepping back into the darkness of her cell. Bella didn't think twice about what the girl said, walking back into the darkness of her _own _cell. If there was one thing that Bella knew for sure, she didn't need any help for anyone.

…

"When's the last time we ate Chinese?" Jacob asked, walking into the bedroom with dozens of Chinese takeout. Leah, dressed in her night outfit, was sitting on the bed with Jay Jay. It was around 10 pm, and Jacob had just gotten off of work.

"Um... last weekend," Leah said, laughing shortly afterward.

"Really? Oh well," he laughed, bouncing down on the bed. He handed her one of the cartons, and began devouring one of the other ones.

"Do you think this will upset Jay Jay's stomach if I give him some of this?" she asked, dropping a noodle into the toddler's mouth.

"It didn't stop you from doing that last time," he laughed.

"What can I say, he's a growing boy," she said, handing him another one. Jacob looked over at Leah, who, for the first time, looked genuinely happy.

"You're glowing," Jacob said, his mouth full of rice. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Am not," she laughed. She sighed and rubbed her stomach, looking down at it.

"Two more months," she whispered, smiling. "And you'll be here."

Jacob laid back, reaching his hand over to sit on top of hers.

"I can't begin to tell you how excited I am," he told her. As Jay Jay dug his head into the Thai chicken, Leah sat up.

"Do you think Jay's gonna be jealous?" she asked, looking over at her son. Jacob shook his head.

"Nah. He'll be excited to have another rugrat running around here," Jacob said, a smile on his face. That made Leah feel a hell of a lot better.

"I want a girl really bad," Leah finally said, taking a deep breath. As Jacob thought about it a little more, he wanted a girl too.

"I'd love to have a girl," he agreed.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Daddy's little princess. It has a nice ring to it," he winked. She laughed heartily.

"I can just see you now. Spoiling the crap out of her," Leah told him.

"You got it," he said back.

For the rest of the night, they ate Chinese and talked more and more about the soon to come baby. The excitement was nearing, and they couldn't have been happier.

…

**_One Month Later_ **

Bella grabbed her tray, watching as the woman slapped the gunk onto it. She smiled at her crossly, and strode off to sit at her usual table alone. She still had the cuffs on her hands, which they were required to wear.

When she made her way to the table, she noticed a newbie sitting there. She wasn't that big in weight, and was mighty short. She looked to be Hispanic, or somewhere around there. She looked _lost_. Bella was going to have some fun with this.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Bella spat. The girl looked up, a tense look on her face.

"Sitting. The fuck does it look like?" she asked. The girl was snappy.

"Doesn't matter what it looks like. This is my table, it has been for months. So, scoot," she said, dropping her tray to the table. The girl looked to Bella's 8 month pregnant stomach, and smirked.

"That's some big talk for a bitch with a baby," the girl muttered. Bella was getting angry.

"Say it louder!" Bella yelled. She made the mistake of calling her a racist name as well. Now, others were turning their attention to the two girls. The other girl stood up, redness going across her face.

"What did you call me?" she asked, walking slowly toward her.

"I said-

Before Bella could say anything more, she was on the ground. The girl had pushed her, and was now making aims at her face. Bella tried to fight back, but there wasn't much she could do; this girl was an _animal. _

When a few of the other inmates pulled the girl off of Bella, their faces turned pale. A gasping Bella managed to sit up straight, and looked down at the pool of water that she was surrounded in. Her hands began to tremble at the realization.

She was in _labor._

**Author's Note: Not the best chapter, I know. /: Don't hate me! But, Bella is in labor. :O Time for the truth to come out! Mwahahahah. ;) And don't forget to vote! :D**


	19. Bittersweet Harmonica

**Author's Note: Hiyah! Here's the next chapter to Obsessed, hope you enjoy it!**

"You know what I miss?" Jacob breathed, looking over Leah, who was currently chomping down on some celery sticks. She looked over at him with curious eyes.

"What?" she wondered. He fiddled with the strings of his basketball shorts and sighed.

"Sex," he finally responded. He looked back over at her, who had a serious look on her face. It took no more than five seconds to pass before they both erupted in laughter. She patted her _immensely _pregnant belly, and shrugged.

"Tell that to the baby," she whispered, a seductive edge to her voice. "I mean, the nursery is all ready, the baby has plenty of clothes, the baby shower was a success, the only thing that has to be done is the delivery. Once he or she is out of here, well... you know what time it is," she winked. Jacob laughed heartily and put his hand to Leah's stomach.

"Hey, bud... if you love daddy, you'd come... _now,_" he whispered, causing Leah to smack him in the back of his head.  
"Hush, Jacob," Leah said, rolling her eyes.

"You told me to tell the baby-

"I was kidding," she said, narrowing her eyes. Leah got really sensitive when it came to the baby. Before Jacob could respond, his phone began to ring.

He looked toward the caller ID, and noticed that it was an unknown number. He pressed answer, and put it to his ear slowly.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a Jacob Black?" a man asked. Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"This is him," he responded.

"I'm Dr. Holmes, from the Washington Corrections Center for Women, and I am aware that you requested for a DNA test for Isabella Swan's baby," he responded. Jacob's heart skipped a beat at the realization of his words. If they were calling him, it only meant one thing... Bella was either in labor, or she had already had the baby. Leah looked over at Jacob, who had a look of horror on his face.

"What's going on?" she whispered, struggling to sit up straight.

"That's correct," Jacob said, ignoring Leah's question.

"Isabella is currently in labor. You could either come down and accompany her while the child is being born, or come down and allow us to get a sample of your DNA. We'll take the DNA from the baby once it's born," the Doctor told him.

"I'm not coming anywhere _near _her, or that baby. I'll come down to get the DNA test, but I'm leaving as soon as that's over," Jacob declared. Leah's eyes went wide, and her lips parted. She slowly understood what was going on.

"Okay, we'll see you soon Mr. Black," the Doctor said, before the line went dead. Jacob slowly withdrew the phone from his ear, and sighed heavily. He looked over to his wife, who had a similar look on her face.

"She had the baby?" Leah whispered.

"She's in labor," Jacob told her, standing to his feet. He reached for his shoes, and a shirt.

"How far away is the prison?" Leah asked.

"About 48 minutes," Jacob said, reaching for his keys. "I'm only going to get the DNA test, and to prove that crazy whore wrong. I'll be back soon, okay?" he said, walking over to her side of the bed. She looked wary and uncomfortable, but nodded. He leaned down to press his lips against hers, running his fingers through the waves in her dark hair. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Okay," she said, nodding quickly.

"This is all going to end soon," he promised, crouching down to her level. She stared into his eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

"I hope so, Jacob," she said, sniffing. She didn't even realize that her eyes were watering. Jacob reached his thumb up and wiped them away before they could spill over.

"I love you," he whispered, a pained look on his face. He didn't want her to doubt him; he didn't want her to doubt _them. _

"I love you too," she responded, leaning in once again. He kissed her slowly, his hand trailing down and ending at her stomach. He'd do anything to just stay with her, forgetting that Bella ever existed. Truthfully, _she did_. He had things that he had to take care of, and getting Bella out of the way was at the top of his list.

He pulled away, and stood to his feet. She looked up at him with fear-filled eyes, and sighed heavily. Without a word more, he left the house.

It was drizzling outside, a storm ahead. Jacob climbed into his car, and looked at himself in the rear view mirror. He wasn't going to let Bella ruin him. She took _so _much away from him already; it was time for her fade away from the happiness that was soon to come to him.

He put the address of the Corrections center into his navigation, and began his journey. All he could think about was the possibility that the child _was _his. He could faintly remember the warmness that took over him the night that he was drugged.

He knew that Bella had raped him that night, and there was nothing that he could have done about it. It was very well possible that he'd be fathering two soon to come babies. It made him sick to his stomach.

After a long time of fearing the worst, he finally pulled up to the Prison. It was pouring outside, but Jacob didn't care. He got out of his car, and entered the building. It was dark in there, barely any light to guide him down the halls. He turned a corner that read "Medical Center". Once he got down to the end of the hallway, he noticed a small window. There was a woman sitting behind it. She looked up at him, and narrowed her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she wondered. Jacob swallowed thickly, his hands shaking. He stuck them in his pockets.

"I'm here to get a DNA test done on Bell- er, Isabella Swan's baby," Jacob said, taking a deep breath. The woman looked through her notes, and then nodded.

"Oh, yes. The Doctor is expecting you. Please take the door to the right," she said, pressing a button. A buzzer sounded, and the door unlocked. Hesitantly, he opened it and walked inside. He was expecting to see Bella, screaming in pain, as someone pulled the Demon Spawn child out of her. He came face to face with a lab, where he assumed that the DNA testing would be performed.

"H-hello?" he called out. A man appeared from out of an office, and smiled a bit.

"Jacob?" he asked. He had the same voice from the man over the phone.

"Dr. Holmes?" Jacob asked, his voice squeaking. The man nodded.

"Don't be nervous. The process will be quick and easy," the Doctor said, walking over to a jar. He pulled out something that looked like a cotton swab. He walked over to Jacob, and told him to sit down.

"Can I see some form of ID so that I can enter you into the system?" the Doctor asked. Jacob took out his wallet, and handed his license to him. The Doctor took it, and then walked back into his office. After five long minutes of waiting, he returned back with a tube that had Jacob's name on it.

"Okay, all I have to do is rub this swab on the inside of your cheek to get some DNA, and then you're all done," the Doctor said, taking the swab out of the tube.

"When can I get the results back?" Jacob wondered.

"Tomorrow, actually. Once the baby is born, I'll get the results and call you with them," he said. Jacob nodded, and allowed the Doctor to proceed.

After the Doctor had collected the DNA, Jacob still didn't feel at ease.

"Where's... um... where is she?" Jacob wondered.

"She's down the hall," he said, putting the tube into a secure case. Jacob didn't want her to see him, but he felt like it would only be right if he saw her.

_I mean, what if it _is _my child? _He asked himself. He didn't want to think about that.

"Is there a way that I could see her, and she couldn't see me?" he asked, feeling even guiltier as he spoke. The Doctor nodded, and told Jacob to follow him. Heart racing, Jacob rose to his feet. He followed after Dr. Holmes, into a room down the hall. Instantly, he heard screams. It sounded familiar to Leah's screams while she was in labor with Jay Jay. He went behind a wall, and Bella's body was completely visible to him. He feared that she'd be able to see him as well.

"Is this a one way window?" Jacob asked, looking over at Dr. Holmes.

"It is," Dr. Holmes responded. Jacob gulped, and looked back over at Bella. She had her legs spread open, as a Doctor delivered her baby. Her face was scrunched in pain, as she held onto the side of the bed for dear life.

"You have to push," the Doctor told her. She grunted as her face contorted in agony.

"I can't!" she gasped, crying out. Jacob couldn't watch.

"I'm done," he said, walking hurriedly out of the room. Dr. Holmes followed after him, and sighed.

"I'll call you with the results," he said, patting Jacob on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Jacob breathed, nodding. Swiftly, he left the Prison.

On his way back, he couldn't get the image of Bella out his head. The way she lay there in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs. That wasn't the thing that bothered him, though. What bothered him was the tiny head that was beginning to poke out of her core. The head, with black hair mixed with blood. _Black hair. _Hair much like_ Jacob's_.

"It's not mine!" he yelled out, swerving on the slippery road. He began to cry, slamming his fists into his dashboard. He knew that this moment was coming up, but he didn't know that it would hit him so hard. He had to pull himself together.

Once he drove up safely to his house, all he could think about was wrapping his arms around Leah and their unborn child, and allowing her warmth to make his sadness go away. He _needed _Leah. She was the only thing that kept him sane; the only thing that made the difficult times in his life cease. She, and Jay Jay, were two of the only things that could bring light to every part of his being.

Once he was inside of the house, things felt stiff. He walked up the stairs, his eyes narrowed.

"Leah?" he called out. He didn't hear a response. His heart began to race once more, as he headed for his bedroom. He walked inside, but didn't see her laying in the bed. He began to panic.

"Leah?" he called, louder this time. He heard a moan come from the side of the bed, and his hands began to shake. He ran over there, and saw Leah laying on her side, tears streaming down her face. The carpet was soaked.

"I couldn't reach the phone," she whispered painfully, wheezing.

"Holy shit," he swore, stooping down to pull her into his arms.

"Tonight of all nights," he breathed, heading down the stairs. "And I wasn't here," he croaked, his tears returning.

"Shhh," she said limply, her head falling to his shoulder. "Just get me to a fucking hospital."

Jay Jay was staying with Seth, which was a big relief for the both of them. _What are the odds? _Jacob thought, as he sped toward the hospital. _That both of them are in labor at the same time? _He didn't think that his life could get any crazier.

…

"One more push!" the Doctor instructed, looking up at Bella. Tears poured from her eyes, as she bit down on her lip.

"Please," she pleaded weakly, breathing heavily. "Just pull it out."

"I need you to give me one more push. Make it a big one," he told her. Using all of her might, she pushed as hard as she could. Seconds later, a baby's cry sounded throughout the room. Bella swallowed, and rested her head back. She knew, deep down, what was going to happen.

"It's a girl," he said, looking up at Bella. Her eyes widened faintly, and she tried her hardest to sit up.

"N-no. It _needs _to be a boy!" she cried, her bottom lip quivering. Stunned, the Doctor backed away.

"We'll clean the baby off and bring her back to you," the Doctor told her, exiting shortly after.

"It needs to be a boy so I can name him Jacob!" she screamed after him. "It needs to be a _boy!_"

He brought the child into the room with Dr. Holmes, and brought her in front of him.

"Seven pounds, 18 inches. A healthy baby girl," the Doctor told him. Dr. Holmes looked closer, and narrowed his eyes. That baby was _definitely _not a Native American child. She was just as pale as her mother, and didn't have the resemblance of a Native. Of course, that couldn't really mean that Jacob wasn't her father, but the chances were slim.

"Wipe her down and I'll take the DNA. Then, you can bring her back to Isabella," Dr. Holmes said, reaching for the tube that was designated for Bella's baby.

"Sir, I don't think that's such a good idea," the Doctor said, looking down at the baby.

"Why, Lawrence?" Dr. Holmes asked. Lawrence swallowed, and sighed.

"She was screaming about the gender of the child. When I told her that she was a girl, she said that it _had _to be a boy... so that she could name him _Jacob_," he told him. Dr. Holmes sighed heavily, and nodded.

"Okay. Let me see the baby," Dr. Holmes said, reaching for the child. Lawrence handed her over, and exited briefly. Dr. Holmes looked down at the child, and knew that he'd have to notify one of Bella's family members to get current custody over the baby, while they evaluated Bella's mental state. She still had to serve the rest of her sentence, as well.

It was a tough situation for everyone involved.

…

Leah squeezed the hell out of Jacob's hand as Dr. Friedman instructed her to breathe in and out.

"You're doing great, honey," Jacob said, planting kisses along her forehead. Leah had insisted for Jacob to put her hair up in a ponytail, just in case she felt the urge to tug her hair out.

"Fuck, it hurts!" she screamed, squeezing Jacob's hand once again. He yelped, but remained strong.

Leah had been in labor for a little over two hours, and the baby would be there _soon. _

"Okay ma'am, there's no time to waste! Push!" she instructed. Leah began to push, her tan face turning dark red.

"Keep pushing," she told her. Leah took a deep breath and pushed again, crying out.

"Fuck!" she screamed, pushing harder. By now, Jacob's hand was close to falling off.

"Just keep pushing, you're doing perfect," Jacob said, gasping at the pain that his hand was going through.

"Give me a big one," the woman instructed, seeing that the head was close to coming out. Leah let out a strangled cry, and pushed even harder.

"I see the head! Come on, Leah, one more!" the woman said, smiling. Jacob kissed Leah's forehead, smoothing her loose strands of hair out of her face. With all of the strength that she could muster, she pushed again.

The sound that every mother wanted to hear sounded from a distance; a baby's cry. Leah breathed heavily, her fuzzy vision zeroing in on the Doctor.

"It's a girl!" she yelled excitedly. Leah began to cry happily, resting her head back. Jacob broke out in a humungous grin, planting his lips against Leah's.

"It's our girl," he whispered excitedly, kissing her cheek. Leah used her strength to try to sit up, but Jacob helped her.

"I want to see her," Leah breathed, her smile never fading. She _couldn't _have been happier. She got what she wanted; a baby girl.

The Doctors washed her off, and folded her into a blanket before handing her over to Leah. Leah gasped, her tears returning to her eyes. Other than Jay Jay, she had never seen a baby so beautiful. She had thick, black hair, tan skin much like hers, and full, beautiful little lips. Her nose looked just like her father's, just a much smaller version. She couldn't wait for her to open her eyes so that she could see if they would turn out Hazel like hers, or Dark Brown like her dad's. She was _perfect. _

"She's so beautiful," Jacob said, running his thumb through her thick hair. She poked her lips out, making her tiny face even more adorable.

"She's perfect, Jacob," Leah said, sniffing. "She's absolutely perfect."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" the Doctor asked. Jacob and Leah looked to each other, and nodded.

"Lauren. _Lauren Sarah Black_," she said, smiling warmly. Sarah was the name of Jacob's late mother, who passed of Cancer years earlier. It meant a lot to him that she had named their daughter after her.

"That's beautiful," the Doctor said, writing it down for the birth certificate. Jacob pressed his lips against Leah's, smiling into the kiss. He pulled away, sighing with happiness.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," she responded, her eyes twinkling.

"You have guests," the Doctor told them, causing them to avert their eyes to the door. Standing there was Seth, Alicia, their 3 kids, and Jay Jay. Jay was in Seth's arms, looking at his parents with confusion.

"Jay Jay!" they said in unison, laughing afterward. He jumped out of Seth's arms and ran toward them, hugging his fathers legs. Jacob picked him up and sat him in his lap.

"Baby," Jay Jay said, pointing at Lauren. Leah nodded and smiled, looking down at her newborn child.

"Yes, Jay Jay. _Baby_," she said, holding Lauren close to her.

"Time for a family picture," Seth said, walking over to the four of them. "Smile!"

They smiled the biggest that they possibly could, and Seth captured the perfect picture.

…

_**The Next Day**_

Jacob sat by Leah's bed as she napped. He had Lauren in his arms, as Seth and Alicia sat across from them. They had dropped their kids off with Alicia's mother, and Sue, Leah's mother, was on her way there from out of town. Rachel would be there once she could get off of work.

Once Lauren had opened her eyes, they realized that she had her father's eyes. They were beautiful. Jacob kissed her tiny forehead, smiling down at his newborn baby. He didn't know that it was possible to be as happy as he was the day that Jacob Jr. was born.

His cellphone began to ring, waking Leah up from her rest. He cursed under his breath, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, watching as Leah rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Jacob? This is Dr. Holmes. We have the results of the DNA test," he said, causing the color to drain from Jacob's face. All he knew was, this could either make him the happiest man on earth, or the most unlucky guy to walk the planet.

**Author's Note: I've never been in labor before, so I hope I did it justice! Haha, and you guys already know what the results are gonna be, (or do you?) so, it's nice to keep you in suspense. ;) LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS! :D Love you guys! **


	20. Prison Break

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm so late with the update! You'll never believe what happened; my computer crashed right after I posted Sudden Misery, RIGHT in the middle of me updating THIS story! So yes, what I had written before has been deleted. **** anyway, throughout this tragedy, please enjoy this next chapter of Obsessed. There's two more left after this one!**

Jacob's hand trembled as he fought to keep hold on the cell phone in his hand. He looked to Leah, who was now giving him a tired smile. Her eyes went down to Lauren, who was napping in Jacob's arms.

With a light sweat covering his forehead, he looked to Seth and Alicia, who were sitting across from him. They gave him curious glances, but he ignored them.

"I'll be right back," Jacob said, standing to his feet. Gently, he handed the baby over to Leah. Leah's smile began to fade a bit.

"Is everything okay, Jake?" she asked, an edge of accusation to her tone. He played it off well, shaking his head.

"Everything's fine," he promised, leaning down to press his chapped lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss, and sighed when he pulled away. Before she could stop him, he hurried out of the room.

Once he was in privacy, with the acceptance of the entire hospital lobby, he could finally find a way to breathe.

"Okay, I'm here," he finally answered. Dr. Holmes cleared his throat, causing Jacob's nerves to consume him.

"We tested the DNA from you and Isabella Swan's baby, and it came back as _negative,_" Dr. Holmes told him. Jacob didn't know if he had heard him right. He _wasn't _the father of Bella's bastard baby? The grin on his face wasn't able to be mistaken.

"Oh, God. Thank you _so _much," Jacob breathed, taking a much needed breath.

"Congratulations, Jacob. Goodbye," the Doctor said, elation to his tone. The phone disconnected seconds later. Jacob did a small hoot of pleasure, receiving a few questioning stares. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and opened the door to see his _real _child.

Once he came into view of his family, he realized that Leah was breast feeding Lauren. Alicia had her head on Seth's shoulder, staring at the baby in amazement. She was probably thinking about her youngest baby, Jasmine. Leah looked up and locked eyes with Jacob. He smiled warmly, which reassured her earlier suspicions. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she had an idea.

"You sure everything's okay?" she asked, as he slowly walked toward them. He winked, and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Everything's perfect," he told her, looking deep into her mesmerizing eyes. Her lips parted, before she broke out into a full out beam. After staring at Jacob for what felt like hours, something crossed her mind.

"Has anyone seen my mother?" she wondered.

"_Our _mother?" Seth corrected, even though he was wondering the same thing. As if on cue, Sue Clearwater burst through the door.

She looked panicky, holding dozens of balloons and a small bag with tinsel paper inside of it. Her eyes lit up when she laid eyes on Lauren, who was finished eating.

"Oh, would you look at her?" she shouted, hurrying over to the bed. She stood over Leah's shoulder, looking down at her brand new granddaughter. Jacob could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"She's so _beautiful,_" she said, her voice stuffy. Leah looked up at her and grinned, even though she was barely acknowledged by her mother, who she hadn't seen in a while. "Can I hold her?"

Leah carefully handed her off to her mother, instructing her on how to hold the baby's head. Sue narrowed her eyes at her daughter, holding Lauren to her chest.

"I think you're forgetting that _I'm _the one that held your head this way. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know how to hold a baby's head," she said, playfully pointing her finger at Leah's chest. Leah giggled, and reached for Jacob's hand.

"_You're_ forgetting that I witnessed you drop Seth numerous times as a baby. I mean, look at him now. His head is kinda dented on the side," Leah joked, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. Seth rolled his eyes, laughter fighting its way out.

"Yeah, well, Alicia doesn't seem to mind," he let out, causing Alicia's cheeks to burn with embarrassment. This was the first time that the focus had been on her the whole day.

Sue turned to Alicia, an unreadable expression on her face. Of course she had heard about what had happened between her and Seth, but Alicia and Sue hadn't communicated since she heard the news. She did the unexpected, and half smiled.

"Hi, Alicia," Sue greeted. Alicia's breath caught in her throat.

"Hello, Mrs. Clearwater," she said back, her voice full of confused elation. She smiled again, and turned her attention to Seth. She squeezed his cheeks as if he were six years old, before pecking his forehead.

"I've missed my kids," she said, taking a deep breath. She didn't forget to kiss Leah's forehead, congratulating her on her second born child.

_Finally, _Leah thought.

"And we've missed our mother," Leah said, looking up at Sue. Jacob sat stiff, looking between the both of them.

"Well, if you guys would have moved out to La Push with me and your stepfather-

"Yeah, like we were _really _going to just drop everything we have here to move in with you and Roy?" Leah asked, a bitter edge to her tone. Jacob squeezed her hand in an attempt to calm her down. There was bad blood between the two of them that was undeniable. Seth noticed the tension, and cleared his throat.

"Seattle has better food," he joked, breaking Leah and Sue's intense gaze. Sue looked over at her son, and straightened up.

"So, where are my granddaughters? And Jacob Jr.?" she wondered.

"They're with my mother. The kids get bored easily, and we didn't want them up here wrecking stuff," Alicia said, chuckling a bit. Sue nodded.

"As long as I get to see them before I go back," she told them. Leah looked over at Jacob, who had been quiet through Sue's entire visit. It wasn't that he didn't like her, because he did. He just knew that Leah and her mother didn't have the greatest relationship, which he didn't understand. It made him think of his own mother, who had been dead for awhile now. If he had the chance to have her in his life, the _last _thing that he would do is waste his time arguing with her. He couldn't control their relationship, so he left it alone.

"I have to tell you something," he whispered, even though he was sure that she'd already know.

"What is it?" she asked. He looked over at Seth, Alicia, and Sue, who were deep in conversation. He still didn't want to chance them overhearing, so he decided that he'd wait until he took Leah home.

"I'll tell you when we get home," he promised, and she simply nodded. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he told her that he had been telling the truth all along.

…

Bella slowly awoke at the sound of a baby crying from a distance. She blinked to consciousness, and realized that she was still lying in the hospital bed, with the Doctor who delivered her child sitting at beside it. He had the baby in his arms, a blanket wrapped around her. Bella looked down at the child's face, and grimaced. It was, without a doubt, _her _child. Hell, even from a quick glance, she resembled Edward.

_Edward. _The _real _father of that baby. The man that was dead, all because of her. The more and more she thought about it, she began to resent the innocent infant.

"You're awake," the Doctor said, looking over at Bella. Bella remained stiff, as the man gulped nervously. "We contacted your sister while you were asleep, and she's going to keep the baby while you serve the rest of your sentence. We were thinking that before she left, you'd want to hold her?"

Bella frowned at the mention of her sister. Why should _she _be allowed to watch over her baby? Even though Bella didn't care much about her firstborn child, she didn't want her perfect older sister taking yet _another _thing from her. She lent her arms out for the baby. With hesitance, the Doctor placed the child in Bella's arms.

Bella looked down at the baby, and sighed heavily. She had gray eyes. She had thin, pink lips, and rosy cheeks to compliment her paleness. She had dark brown hair, which was fairly straight for a newborns hair. She looked up at Bella, and she could have sworn that she saw the baby smile. In that smile, she didn't have a doubt in her mind that Edward was her father.

Bella's lips parted, and she didn't know _how _she felt. Before she could think more about it, the Doctor's voice broke her concentration.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" he wondered. She honestly hadn't. Her mind was set on having a boy that she could name after Jacob, that the thought of coming up with a girl's name seemed absurd to her.

"Um… Karma," she choked out, looking down at the baby. If this was what _karma_ looked like, and what _karma_ felt like, then Karma would be her name. The Doctor nodded silently. Seconds later, Dr. Holmes entered the room.

"Hello, Isabella. Could you please hand the baby over to Dr. Lawrence? I'd like to speak with you," he said, standing at the foot of her bed. Bella narrowed her eyes as she handed Karma over to Dr. Lawrence. They exited the room soon after.

Dr. Holmes looked as if he were choosing his words wisely before he began.

"Jacob stopped by last night," he began. Her eyes lit up, and she made a move to sit up straighter.

"He was here?" she asked, hope to her tone. Dr. Holmes looked uncomfortable as he nodded.

"He had the DNA test done," he continued. Her stomach dropped at his words. She knew she was caught. "And they came back as negative. He is not the father of your child. I'm sorry."

It's not like he was telling her anything that she didn't already know, but that still didn't take away from the anger that she felt.

"I can't believe it," she whispered, a tear falling from the bridge of her nose.

"I'll give you some time to heal from giving birth, but tomorrow, you'll have to be returned to your cell to finish out the rest of your sentence," Dr. Holmes told her. Bella's chest heaved in and out, her hands shaking. She was beginning to see red again, which was never a good sign. Dr. Holmes exited the room, locking it after him.

"I'm _not _going back to that fucking cell," she groaned, ripping the tubes from her arms. She didn't care how bad it hurt; she just knew that she had to get away from there.

She could barely feel the blood in her legs, but that didn't stop her. She fell from the bed, hitting the ground with a thud. She used all of her energy to push herself up, limping to the door.

She pulled it and pushed at it, but it simply wouldn't budge. She kicked at the door, causing more pain to herself than anything. That's when her eyes shot to the window in the corner, with the slim bars guarding it.

She looked at the sharp utensils that sat on the counter, and back up at the window. She was formulating a plan of escape that she_ just _might be able to get away with.

…

A few days later, Leah and Lauren were released from the hospital. They would finally return to the house with not one, but _two _kids. Their house was definitely big enough.

Jay Jay and Lauren sat in the back, buckled up in their car seats. Leah kept stealing glances back there, making sure that they were alright. The look of content on her face made Jacob feel like after everything that they had been through, there was still room for a happy ending.

"Lee?" he asked. She turned her face to him and Jacob noticed that she was glowing. He smirked lightly. "Remember when I told you that I had to tell you something?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding slowly.

"It was about the DNA test," he continued. He noticed the slight look of panic on her face, but she quickly recovered.

"Keep going," she urged, her full attention on him. He fought the smile that was trying to come out. Honestly, he sort of what to keep in her suspense.

"It came back as _negative. _In other words, I'm not, and never have been, the father of that baby," he said, looking over at her briefly. She heaved a deep breath, a smile gracing her lips.

"Thank God," she whispered; Jacob could feel her rapid heart beat from his seat.

"I told you never to doubt me," he said quietly, a serious edge to his tone. She looked over at him softly, poking her bottom lip out absentmindedly. She reached for his hand, and he gracefully laced them together.

"I didn't, baby. It was just too much to handle at the time, and with the picture, and the test, and _my _pregnancy, I just wasn't sure what to believe. But I know that I should have just believe _you _from the beginning," she whispered, placing a kiss to their interlocked hands. He frowned wretchedly, before replacing it with a light smile.

"I don't blame you for that," he told her. She knew that he meant it.

"I love you," she whispered, pecking his exposed bicep. It made a surge of tingles erupt in the spot where her soft, warm lips touched.

"I love you more," he said, resting his hand on her upper thigh. She looked down at it, and raised her eyebrows.

"If you don't remove your hand from the soreness that I call my vagina, you're going to lose it," she threatened, smirking for emphasis. He raised his hand in surrender, as they pulled up to their house.

"You ready to welcome Lauren into casa de Black?" he asked, turning around to look at her car seat, that was faced backwards for safety.

"More ready than I'll ever be," Leah said, blushing. Jacob opened his door, and walked over to help Leah out of the car.

"I'll get Jay Jay since he's heavier," Jacob said, walking over to Jay Jay's side. He was dozing off, his cup clutched to his side. Jacob swept him up, startling him. He whined a bit, but Jacob quickly tickled his sides to quell him.

Leah cautiously took Lauren out of her car seat, and held her to her chest. She whispered soothing things to the baby, pecking her full, thick hair. It warmed Jacob's heart at the sight. Jay Jay didn't exactly know how a new baby came about, but he seemed excited.

Jacob walked up their doorstep and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Leah trailed after him, shifting Lauren so that her tiny eyes could scan her new home.

"This is your home, baby girl," Leah whispered, smiling proudly. Jacob stood next to her, and pulled out his phone. Even though him and Leah looked a mess, he felt that this moment called for a picture; a memory that they'd be able to look back on.

"Smile," he told them, holding his phone up. Leah groaned, but smiled regardless. He captured the picture of him, Leah, Jay Jay and Lauren.

"Here's to Lauren's first day at her new crib," Jacob said, holding the picture up for her to see. Leah laughed thoroughly, and pecked Jacob's lips.

"Here's to _our _first day as a new family in our home," she said, resting her head on his chest. He rubbed his free hand down on her back, holding her close.

"Cheers to that," he whispered, reveling in the beautiful moment that consumed him.

…

_**A week later**_

Jacob and Leah sat on the couch, each of them holding one of their children. Leah had Jay Jay, who was currently making an attempt to braid her hair.  
Jacob had Lauren, who was doing what all newborns did; _sleep._ The news was on, but they were barely paying attention to it.

"We're _really_ going to have to watch her when she turns 13," Jacob said, looking down at Lauren. "If she's anything like her mother was…"

Leah narrowed her eyes, and slapped his arm. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, if she was anything like I was, then she'd have her own Jacob. I think I'd be okay with that," Leah said, whispering the last part. Even though he'd never admit it out loud, he'd probably be okay with it too. Then again, he probably wouldn't; daddy's little girl wasn't going to be do _anything_ of the sort.

"Sources say that the weapon used in the killing of Edward Cullen months ago has been discovered, with finger prints. They're coming closer and closer to finding out who committed this heartbreaking crime," the woman on the news said. Jacob swallowed uncomfortably, changing the channel.

Edward's case had been resurfaced a few weeks ago, and they were searching harder than ever. Jacob would like for the person who did it to be found, but he didn't like having to be constantly reminded of the tragedy.

"Why didn't we go to his funeral?" Leah wondered, voicing the thoughts that he had been thinking.

"It would have been too hard," he confessed. With everything that was going on at the time, he didn't think that he could handle a funeral. He still regretted the fact that he didn't go, though. Leah didn't want to upset him, so she changed the subject.

"I'm hungry. How about you go pick up that pizza?" she said, reaching for Lauren. Lauren was waking up from her sleep, and Leah wanted to play with her.

"Alright," he said, handing the baby to her mother. He grabbed Jay Jay, and hoisted him on his shoulders. "I'll take this little rascal."

"Okay," Leah said, smiling up at them. She trailed a finger down the side of Lauren's tan cheek, watching as the baby's eyes searched her mothers. She smelled like baby lotion and shampoo, but Leah was very used to that delicious scent.

"We'll be right back," he said, pecking her forehead. They left the house without a word more. Leah sat Lauren on the floor, joining her. She began to kiss her chubby belly, watching as Lauren's tiny face erupted in a smile.

As Jacob pulled out of the driveway, Bella watched him from the side of the house. It was the moment that she had been waiting for; the reason why she had chosen to escape. She'd finally have her last time with Leah Black.

She clutched the scalpel in her hands as she walked toward the door. Bella was about to go farther than she had ever gone before.

**Author's Note: 2 MORE CHAPTERS! & here's the fight you've all been waiting for… ;) Leave me some reviews, my lovelies.**


	21. Skulls and Crossbones

**Author's Note: I've spent a LONG time on this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy. :D**

Bella eased her way onto the front porch, staring through the side window. It was dimly lit inside, but she knew Leah was in there. She tucked the scalpel behind her back, and put her hand on the doorknob.

She closed her eyes as the door clicked open. She took a deep breath as she slid through the door, making as little noise as possible. She heard murmurs coming from the living room.

She tiptoed toward the room, making sure to stay hidden. The murmurs got louder and louder as she came closer. She carefully stopped at the edge of the couch, her breath catching in her throat. Leah sat on the floor, tickling a child's stomach. It was the _baby; _they had their baby. And it was a _girl. _

As if something had snapped deep within her, she felt fury boiling inside of her. The baby looked _just _like Jacob; there was no mistaking it. Leah looked happy, and after all of the misery that Bella went through, she wasn't going to let it stay that way.

Leah sat up straight, looking down at Lauren. She noticed how deep her dimples were, and smiled to herself. Lauren squeaked, her smile growing wider. Her small eyes traveled around the room, and rested above Leah's head. Her smile faded, and her bottom lip began to quiver, indicating that she was about to cry. Leah frowned, trailing her hand down the side of Lauren's face.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" she wondered, bending down to place a kiss to her chubby cheeks. A chill went down Leah's spine, and she felt as though she weren't alone; she had a vibe that _someone _was watching her.

She turned around, praying that her feelings were wrong. A chilly breeze was evident in the air, but no one was there. Leah felt unsure of herself, but she didn't think much of it. She turned back to Lauren, who was trying her hardest to squirm around. Leah allowed a smile to grace her lips, before something heavy hit her over the head.

She hit the ground with a thud, the sound of her baby's cries ringing in her ear. All she could see was darkness. She felt someone stumble over her legs, heading for Lauren. That's when an alarm went off in her head, and she was on her feet in less than a second.

She let out a cry at _who _she saw.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" she shrieked, her hands trembling uncontrollably. Tears welled in her eyes at the sight of Isabella. She looked absolutely _manic. _

Her ombre hair was tangled and outgrown and her skin looked paler than usual. She had white lips and a devilish look in her eyes. Leah and Bella stared at each other for a long while, contemplating on what the other would do.

Tears streamed down Leah's cheeks as she watched Bella pull something from behind her back. It was small, but sharp.

"I've waited so long for this," Bella whispered, staring down at the weapon in her hand. She looked back up at Leah, who was frozen in her tracks. "That's a cute baby you got there. Won't be cute for much longer."

Without a second thought, Leah lunged for Bella. She knocked her onto the couch, attempting to scratch at her face. Her body was ridiculously sore, but she didn't care at the moment.

Bella fought back with just as much fervor, kneeing Leah in her stomach. Leah winced and fell back, banging her head on the coffee table. She moaned and blinked slowly to regain her consciousness.

By the time she did, she saw Bella hovering over Lauren. Lauren was screaming, her small lungs fighting for air.

"Don't touch my baby!" Leah cried, struggling to get up. The pain in her head was blinding as she stumbled to get over to Bella. Bella scooped Lauren into her arms, peering down at her reddened face as she screamed helplessly.

She hawked up as much saliva as she could, and spat directly in the child's face. Leah finally got onto her feet, horrified at what Bella had just done. She made a move to attack Bella, but the witch was too fast for her.

She held the baby out, causing Leah to halt her movements.

"One step, and I swear I'll drop her and crack the _fuck _out her skull with my bare feet," Bella spat, causing Leah to tremble with silent sobs.

"Please," Leah pleaded weakly, the throbbing in her head driving her absolutely crazy. "Please, don't hurt my baby. Kill me, not her."

"Oh, I'll kill you both. I won't even hesitate," Bella muttered, her chest heaving uncontrollably. Leah looked at Lauren, who had fear written all over her newborn face. She could barely even cry anymore.

Leah's eyes averted to the scalpel that was left abandoned on the couch. Bella noticed, and panicked slightly.

Leah swallowed thickly, and dove for the scalpel. Bella tossed the baby onto the couch, aiming for Leah's hair.

Lauren let out terror-filled squeals, the sudden impact frightening her even further.

Bella wrapped Leah's long hair around her fingers, tugging her toward her. Leah clutched the scalpel in her hands, and drove it into Bella's side. Bella gasped and loosened her grip on Leah's hair, clutching her side. Leah pushed Bella off of her, and hurriedly grabbed Lauren from off of the couch.

She didn't even look back as she ran up the stairs, holding Lauren to her chest. Lauren was still crying, which wasn't good; Bella would be able to find them.

"Shhh; stop crying, angel. Everything's going to be okay," Leah whispered, opening the door to her bedroom. She looked around, anxiously searching for a place to hide her baby.

She wiped the saliva that was still present on Lauren's face, grimacing at the vivid memory of Bella spitting onto her baby's face. She wanted to _murder _her, watching as she pleaded for her life. She wanted Bella to suffer what she had done to her family.

Luckily, Lauren's cries weren't that loud yet, so she headed for the clothes closet that was in the bathroom. She opened it, and sat Lauren on the ground by some maxi dresses.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Leah cried, kissing her daughter's head numerous times. She turned the light on, and stood to her feet. Lauren was still crying, but she looked as if she were going to doze off at any second.

Leah hesitantly closed the closet door, and exited the bathroom. She _prayed _that Jacob would be home soon. She tiptoed down the stairs, trying her hardest to silence her deep breathing.

She hit the edge of the staircase, and swallowed thickly. She had a clear view of the living room, and noticed that Bella was nowhere in sight.

She looked down, and noticed the trail of blood that led into the back of the house.

Leah's heart was beating rapidly as she followed the track. The blood stopped abruptly, confusing Leah. She looked up, but came face to face with a wall.

"Turn around, bitch," a raspy voice called, causing the color to drain from Leah's cheeks. She took careful steps as she turned around, coming face to face with an immensely angered Bella.

"Nice stab wound you got there," Leah said, mocking Bella's earlier words. She grimaced, and took a step closer to Leah.

"I'm not going to let you ruin this," Bella said, her voice quivering. Leah was scared, but she wasn't going to let it show; not anymore.

"Ruin what? My happiness? Oh wait, _you_ already ruined that for me. You _tried_ to ruin my life, but I'm not going to let you. You're done taking things from me, Bella," Leah whispered, before raising her fist and clocking Bella square in her jaw. Bella stumbled back, but quickly regained her composure.

"Is that the best you got, Leah?" Bella spat, kicking Leah in her stomach. Leah slammed into the wall behind her, but managed not to fall. She looked up at Bella, who was smirking with confidence.

"That new baby is really kicking your ass, huh?" Bella asked as Leah pushed herself off of the wall. She didn't waste any time in diving onto Bella, knocking her to the floor. She dug her nails into Bella's neck, watching her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"_Fuck_ you!" Leah cried, hawking up some spit and spitting it across Bella's face. Payback was a bitch.

Bella squeezed at Leah's hips, causing Leah to cry out in pain. She wrapped her hands around Bella's neck, gripping for dear life. Bella mirrored her action, wrapping her own hands around Leah's neck.

Jacob sat Jay Jay down on the ground and picked the pizza up from the back seat.

"I know you're ready for some extra cheese pizza, bud," Jacob said, smirking down at his son. Jay Jay grinned, and followed Jacob up the front steps. Jacob fidgeted with his keys and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" he called, sitting the pizza on the table beside the door. He didn't hear a response, so he narrowed his eyes. He looked down at Jay Jay, who was anxious to get a slice of pizza. Jacob hoisted him on his shoulder, and walked toward the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the bloody scalpel that lay on the floor, followed by the trail of blood that led into the back of the house.

With trembling hands, he sat Jay Jay down on the ground, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Not again," he gasped, looking around lazily. "Leah! Leah?"

He followed the trail of blood, taking slow, deep breaths. "Leah, please be okay," he whispered. When he turned the corner, he came in contact with an unconscious Leah, lying across the floor. No one else was in sight.

"Leah!" he cried, hurrying to her side. He searched her body for cuts, but found none. He caressed her forehead, placing kisses along her cheeks, and lips. "Leah, wake up," he pleaded, his heart running rapidly in his chest. She slowly began to stir, blinking her eyes open. Jacob smiled a bit, relieved that she was coming back to her senses.

When she looked up at him, her eyes widened in horror. He narrowed his eyes, watching as she desperately tried to speak.

"Leah?" he asked.

"Look out," she cried weakly, but it was too late. Bella dug the scalpel into his shoulder, watching as he winced in pain. He turned around, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Fuck," he groaned, clutching his throbbing shoulder. He couldn't begin to explain how hazy he was beginning to feel. He noticed that Bella was in a hospital gown, and she had a thick pool of blood stained on the left side of her waist; _she _was the one who had been stabbed… yet she was still on her feet.

"I was waiting for you to come home," Bella laughed, her skin growing paler by the second; she looked sick.

"Bella… just… put it down, okay?" Jacob said, rising to his feet. He had no idea how she had gotten out of prison, but he couldn't worry about that; his life, as well as his wife's life, was in danger.

"No! I've come too far to stop now," she screamed, making an attempt to stab him again. Jacob blocked her blow, clutching onto her wrist. She gasped, and looked into his eyes.

"Sorry to say," he began, grabbing onto her other wrist. "But your time has run out." He picked her up off of her feet, ignoring the soreness of his shoulder, and threw her into the mirror that hung on the wall.

She crashed into it, causing Jay Jay to scream from the noise. His crying picked up, as he hurried toward his father.

Bella slid down the wall, thick, red blood staining the light brown walls. Her eyes looked cross, but she wasn't unconscious.

Jacob turned to Leah, who was fading in and out of alertness. He crouched by her side, kissing her numerous times.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said, using all of his might to scoop her into his arms. His shoulder felt as if it were going to fall off.

He turned toward Bella, whose eyes were now closed. He sighed, feeling as though she had finally gone unconscious.

Jacob hurried to the couch and laid Leah down. He grabbed his cell phone from off of the table, and began to dial 911. It rung once before someone picked up.

"911, what's your emergency?" the woman asked.

"There is an escaped prisoner who had broken into my house and attacked my wife and I—

Jacob was silenced by the sound of knives clanking to the ground. He turned toward the mirror, but saw nothing but abandoned broken shards.

"Hello? Are you there?" the woman asked, panic to her tone. Jacob didn't see Jay Jay _anywhere. _

"Jay Jay!" he hollered, hurrying into the kitchen. When he made his way in there, Jay Jay was sitting on the ground, his head dug into the pizza box. Jacob swallowed thickly, watching as Jay Jay devoured a slice of pizza.

He heard horror filled screams coming from the living room, and dropped the phone.

"Leah," he whispered, hurrying into the living room. Bella had a butcher knife to Leah's neck, yelling threatening things into her face.

"Jake!" Leah cried, her voice weak and hoarse. Bella started at Leah's ear, slowly sliding the blade across her flesh. Leah began to scream, clutching at anything she could hold onto.

Before Bella could get close to her throat, Jacob had her by her hair, pulling her onto the ground.

"We've traced your place of residence and people on their way to help you!" the woman screamed into the deserted phone.

Jacob looked between Leah and Bella, confused at what to do. Leah needed to have something pressed against her cut, but Bella was sure to get away. Regardless of how hurt Bella was, she wouldn't stop until she was dead.

Bella turned upright, looking up at Jacob. She still had the knife clutched tightly in her hands, her white lips quivering.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, baby," she choked out, listening as the sirens began blare outside. She looked at the sharp blade, and laughed before plunging it into her own stomach. Jacob's mouth gaped open, staggered at what she had just done.

Blood spilled from her mouth as she looked deep into Jacob's eyes. Slowly, she fell back, her eyes fluttering closed.

Jacob stood frozen in his spot, peering down at Bella's body. When Jay Jay came waddling out of the kitchen, something jolted him to life.

He looked to Leah, who was struggling to breathe. He hurried to her side, his tears returning. He held his hand over her wound, as she turned to look at him.

"I'm right here," he promised, as officers barged through the doors.

"Put your hands up!" they shouted, looking in Jacob's direction. A few paramedics hurried to Jay Jay's side, and a few others hurried to Bella's.

"She's right there," Jacob said, pointing to Bella. "She's the prisoner that escaped and attacked my family."

One of the officer's came closer, and quickly identified Bella. He grabbed his walkie talkie, and signaled the officers to take their weapons off of Jacob.

"That's Isabella Swan," he said, sighing heavily. He reached down and put his fingers to her neck. "She's still alive. Get her hooked up on the truck."

Jacob took a breath of relief, pleased at the fact that she wasn't dead. He wanted her to go down for everything that she had done, not take the easy way out.

Paramedics rushed over to Leah, who was slowly trying to recover from the damage that was done to her body.

"Wait!" she gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. "My baby… Lauren… she's upstairs in the bathroom closet," she said, her head falling back. Jacob's heart stopped; he had _almost _forgotten about his baby.

He hurried up the stairs, followed by a few officers. He burst into the bathroom, hurrying to the closet. When he opened the doors, he expected to see a nightmare. Instead, he came face to face with a sleeping newborn. He breathed out the lungful of air that he was holding in, gathering his child into his arms.

An officer began to examine her as they descended down the stairs. One of the officers noticed Jacob's wound, and took the baby from him. He was taken outside and put in a paramedic's truck, along with Leah.

She was hooked up to some tubes, her eyes searching around with confusion; she was traumatized.

"Where are my kids?" Jacob asked, as one of the paramedics closed the double doors. One of the other paramedics began to shred off Jacob's shirt, treating his wound. "I'm not going anywhere without them."

The paramedic said something on his walkie, and in less than a second, Jay Jay and Lauren were brought to them.

"We were going to take them to the station for the night," an officer told him. Jacob held Lauren in his arms, and put Jay Jay by his side.

"They'll be fine with their mother and father," Jacob declared, dismissing their reasoning. The doors closed after that, and they began their journey to the hospital.

Once Jacob was bandaged up, he handed Lauren to the paramedic and scooted over to Leah. She looked frail and distressed, but was reassured when she saw Jacob's face.

"It's over," he whispered, reaching for her hand. A tear fell down her cheek, and she let out a shaky breath.

"It's really over?" she cried, squeezing at his hand. He nodded blissfully, reaching down to press his lips against hers. He pulled away, and she smiled for the first time that night.

"Finally," she said, laughing a bit. "I was getting tired of that bitch."

Jacob smirked, and pecked their intertwined hands.

Finally, Bella couldn't hurt them anymore. Finally, their lives could go back to normal.

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? One more chapter left, guys! Leave me some delicious reviews! Love you guys. (: **


	22. Epilogue

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter of Obsessed. ): It's been a great ride along the way, and I hope that you've all enjoyed it as much as I have. In your reviews, I'd like to know some of your favorite parts of the story, favorite characters, and whatever else you'd all like to share! :D Can you do that for me? :') Without further ado, please enjoy the last chapter of Obsessed. **

_**Four Months Later**_

Things hadn't changed much since the night Bella attacked the Black's. Other than the fact that they didn't have to worry about her _ever _coming back to antagonize them some more, things stayed the same.

Leah and Jacob hoped that they would never have to explain to their children about the treacherous experience that they had to endure. If the time came, then they would. If it didn't, then everyone would be okay.

Leah held onto Jacob's hand as they watched the news; Bella's trial was _all _over it. While Bella was recovering from the fight, detectives began pointing fingers at her for Edward's death. She felt as though her life was already over, so she confessed to the murder.

After Bella's full confession to the murder of Edward, as well as her conviction for escaping prison and the battery charges against Leah, Jacob and Lauren, she was facing a life sentence, as well as the possibility of the death penalty.

Since her mental health evaluation had come back as ill, they weren't so eager to push the death penalty in her direction.

"Life in prison might be a better sentence anyway," Jacob declared, sighing with grief. "She'll have to live with what she did."

Leah looked over at him with a mixture of emotions. She was happy that Bella was _finally_ getting what she deserved, horrified at the fact that Bella _was _the one who had murdered Edward, and poignant about all of the heartache that she had went through dealing with her.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to be scared anymore," she admitted, sucking in a breath. She looked to Lauren, who was eagerly trying to crawl after her older brother.

Lauren was such a beautiful baby girl. Her features were blossoming more and more every day, and Jacob and Leah couldn't decide which parent she favored more. Either way, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Jacob pressed his lips against hers, pulling away with a smirk on his face. She was smiling too, which was a good sign—a very good sign.

"Well, there's _one _thing to be scared of," he whispered in his signature husky tone. Her eyes lit up as her lips parted.

"Come on, kids. Its bedtime," she said, rising to her feet. Jacob chuckled under his breath, watching as she scooped Lauren into her arms. She turned to Jacob, and winked.

"See you in five minutes," she purred, reaching for Jay Jay's hand.

"We'll be waiting," Jacob said, motioning toward his drastically obvious erection. With anticipation, Leah headed upstairs to tuck in the babies. She had _no _idea what she was in for that night.

...

"Aaagh, fuck!" Leah moaned as Jacob pounded intensively into her for the third time that night. They were taking turns on who would be on top, and Jacob was currently working the magic.

Leah _loved_ being on top, but with the amount of energy that Jacob was displaying, she didn't want to imagine the moment that he would stop.

He kissed her in between grunts, feeling his peak rising. He slammed into her one last time, reveling in the beauty of her excited screams.

"Damn, baby. You still got it," she breathed, after she managed to finally get out a word. With the hectic life that they had previously lived, that barely made any time for them to be intimate. This was their way of making up for lost time.

"Who said I ever lost it?" he laughed, taking her lips in his. He kissed her slowly, trailing his fingers down her smooth sides. The feel of her lips molding into his was enough for him to appreciate every single thing that had ever happened in his life, including the hardships. As long as he had her, and she had him, they could make it through anything. With reluctance, he pulled away.

He stared at her for a long while, taking a moment to gaze at her beautiful features. The way her sweat made her hair cling to forehead, and the way her full, beautiful lips poked out in the sexiest way. Her _eyes_, her mesmerizing fucking eyes; he could get lost in them almost instantly. She was so beautiful, and so _his._

"I love you. I love you _so _much," he whispered, pecking her softly. Her cheeks began to grow a deep shade of red, and she smiled sincerely.

"I love you too, baby. Always have, always will," she promised, returning the gesture. They didn't have to say anything else, because they both knew it was true. Suddenly, her eyes mirrored fiery seduction, and her lips coiled into a smirk. "Now, it's my turn," she said, flipping their bodies over in a swift motion.

Jacob looked up at her in awe, completely convinced that no one could ever make him feel the things that she, the great Leah Black, could.

…

After a long sentencing, Bella was sentenced to solitary confinement in one of the worst Nation Wide prisons for the _rest _of her life. After the fight with Leah and Jacob, she _completely _lost her mind. She saw things that weren't there, and continued to make arrangements for her next plan. She showed no signs of getting better.

Karma Cullen was to be raised by her aunt, who gracefully adopted her. When she was old enough, she would know who her parents were, most importantly her mother, as well as her actions. With the support of her family, she would be okay.

Jacob and Leah could finally say that they had nothing to be afraid of; nothing to feel cheerless for. They had two beautiful children, a safe neighborhood, and most importantly, each other. And with each other, they could make it through _anything, _even the worst of the worst _—_and that's exactly what they did.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: It's over. D: I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this story and I'd love to hear you final reviews! Can you guys get me past 300 reviews for this story? Hahaha, I LOVE y'all! Be on the lookout for a new Jacob/Leah story, coming soon. Bye! Xoxo.**


End file.
